The Time it All Began
by Bleeding-Ink86
Summary: Written before BK6. Harry runs away after Sirius' death and,thanks to a relic, he finds himself in Camelot alongside King Arthur and the Founders. With their help, and Avalon's, he'll learn what it takes to become a great warrior and a powerful wizard.
1. The Escape

**The Escape**

As the hot sun of July began to disappeared over the horizon and as the cool evening began its slow approach, a tall but unhealthy looking boy was gazing out of his bedroom window mindlessly. For him, another boring and uneventful evening made its slow toll in Privet Drive. Perhaps the only thing happening outside the uniformed houses were the random arrival of several children to their homes after a long day full of games and play or maybe a mother or father arriving home after a monotonous day of work.

Because of lies, the residents of Privet Drive usually turned their sight when the teenager passed by or felt sorry for the Dursleys for having such a criminal in their house. It was true that the teenager was different from his relatives, but he was no criminal. He was actually a wizard who had escaped death more than once. His name was Harry James Potter. But unfortunately he was destined to be different even from his fellow wizards. The first difference was a thin scar in the shape of a lighting bolt on his forehead and the second one was that Voldemort, the darkest wizard of the century, wanted him dead. All because of a prophecy.

Because of the prophecy he had lost his parents and had to live with the Dursleys, the most pathetic excuse for a family. And because of the prophecy he had lost his Godfather, Sirius about four weeks before. Harry cursed with his entire soul the existence of the prophecy. He hated it. But hating it wouldn't bring him back. Sometimes he wondered what would've happened if he had listened to Hermione…

Harry shook his head and tried to get rid of the image of Sirius falling beyond the veil. He, whether Harry liked it or not, was dead and was never coming back. But as soon as the thought of his Godfather and the cursed veil vanished from his mind, it was quickly replaced by the prophecy and its contents; hearing it once was enough for it to be engraved in his brain forever.

Much to Harry's distaste he was the one chosen to put an end to Voldemort's killing sprees and the contamination of his beliefs towards those muggle-born. Every time Harry wasn't occupied with chores such as mowing the lawn or washing the windows his thoughts usually ended up revolving around the Prophecy and the endless list of 'what ifs'. What if he wasn't strong enough? What if one of his friends were caught and killed? What if he failed? What if Neville had been picked instead of him? The list was too long…

Every day, after he had finished with his hateful daily chores, he went up to his room and locked himself for the rest of the day. From time to time, Harry went days without eating, not because of his Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon like years before; but because he usually lost track of time while he was buried in deep concentration that he missed dinner by accident. Although, there were times that his rumbling stomach complained so much that Harry had to put a stop to his thinking and actually take a break to join the Dursleys for dinner; not that he or the Dursleys enjoyed it.

Tonight was one of those nights. He had already gone three days without a single bite to eat but he thought that he was somehow training his brain and body to go days without nourishment. Who knew if Voldemort wanted to kidnap him and keep him locked for days without food or water in order to weaken him and his will; Harry knew that if that happened he would have the advantage. Besides, he hadn't felt like eating lately…

Harry finally detached himself from his bedroom window when his stomach gave a loud protest; whether he liked it or not he was going to join the Dursleys for dinner. By the time Harry arrived to the kitchen, all three members of the Dursley family were sitting around the kitchen table discussing their future trip to France as soon as Harry was out of their way. With great difficulty Harry managed to get to his seat; Dudley seemed to need more space for himself lately.

Without a word to his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia or Dudley, Harry served himself some vegetables to go along with the fish Aunt Petunia had prepared. As he began to eat peacefully, he wondered about his O.W.L's results. Unfortunately, his train of thought was quickly stopped when Uncle Vernon, a large beefy man with an excessive amount of moustache, spoke to him.

"Did you write to those freaky friends of yours?" he barked while eyeing him with his little piggy-like eyes. "The last thing I want is for one of them to _actually _show up in my front step. So you better have written to them, boy."

Harry's nerves twitched but did not respond. The last thing he wanted to do was give him another reason to chuck him out; although the idea of leaving the Dursley's was rather tempting. "I did. And my 'freaky' friends have names. You might as well use them."

"Listen to me," Uncle Vernon spat while waving his fork with at Harry "I will not tolerate that tone while you're in this house." Harry bit his tongue preventing himself from speaking his mind out. "You know I don't want any trouble with you and your…friends. So you better behave. You should be thankful you're still here because if it were for me I would hand you over myself to that Volde-thingy that is after you." _Wonder how I did in Potions…_Harry thought trying his best to ignore his uncle's ranting. "I don't see why he has to be here, Petunia. The last thing I want is for you or Dudley to be hurt because of that man that is after this boy here."

Harry, who knew why he had to stay with the Dursleys every summer holiday, lifted his gaze to look at his aunt; he wondered what her excuse was going to be. "What will the neighbours say if he suddenly disappears?" she answered but not looking at her husband, the lie was too much for her.

"We can make up a lie." said Uncle Vernon rather simply as he held his glass of water with his beefy hand. "We can tell them that he needs special treating at St. Brutus's. They'll believe that as long as we keep our excuse constant." _As much I hate Snape, I hope I did well. I really want to be an Auror . _Harry continued to think as he tried his best to control his rising anger. "I say his freaky Godfather should take him. He's more-"

Harry didn't give him time to finish what he had to say. With one quick move he stood up and faced his beefy uncle. "Listen to me. Do not, and let me repeat myself so there are no mistakes in the future, DO NOT SPEAK OF SIRIUS IN ANY WAY!"

Harry saw as his uncle began to rise from his chair and giving him a murderous look. _That's it_, he thought bitterly, _I'm going to die here killed by my uncle instead of by the hand of Voldemort. 'Harry Potter, killed by Muggle Relative.' Yeah, that's what the Daily Prophet will have for a headline as soon as they find out. With luck, Voldemort will read it and choke himself to death as he laughs._

Harry then realized that his Uncle, who was breathing hard and turning purple by the second, was actually thinking about the great dilemma in front of him. If he hit him, Harry's friends will find out and perhaps go after him and his family. In the other hand, he had been waiting long enough to do it. Finally, Uncle Vernon seemed to have decided to grab him by the collar of his shirt and bring Harry closer to his beefy face.

"You're under my house and under my rules." he sneered still giving him the murderous glare "I talk about those freaky friends of yours however I please, and you cannot tell me what to do. _Is that clear!_" Harry's breathing quicken and his temper was likely rising, but instead of talking back he freed himself from his Uncle's grasp, and without looking back he went up to his room.

Fuming, he slammed the door behind him thinking that this 'family' of his was too much for him. He paced a little around his room trying to control his anger but just as he was about to scream to get rid of some his frustration, a brown owl swooped into his room and landed on his bed; a letter from Hogwarts was in its beak

In that instant, Harry launched himself towards the owl and took the letter from him knowing what it contained. He tore the letter open and just before he read the official parchment, he took a big calming breath and prepared himself for the worst.

Dear Mr. Potter

As you know, your O.W.L. results will have an impact on the future career you wish choose. Just before ending your Fifth year, it was discussed what you wanted to do after Hogwarts and therefore we advise you to really think about career choice concerning your O.W.L.'s results. Your O.W.L results are the following:

**Charms:** Exceeds Expectations/ Outstanding  
**Transfiguration:** Exceeds Expectations/ Outstanding  
**Herbology:** Acceptable/ Outstanding  
**Defence** Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding/ Outstanding  
**Potions:** Outstanding/ Outstanding  
**Care of Magical Creatures**: Exceeds Expectations/ Outstanding  
**Astronomy:** Acceptable/ OutstandingDivinations  
**Dreadful/ OutstandingHistory of Magic:** Dreadful/ Outstanding

**Total O.W.L.'s:** 7

It is recommended that you chose your N.E.W.T.s classes relating to the career path you wish to take and write back letting us know of your decision. You may drop those courses that are not really your forte or are not necessary for your career. Once we receive your letter we will revise it and will send you a list with your new books and necessary equipment right away. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

A weak laugh escaped Harry's lips he had done well despite the lack of studying. Harry sighed knowing that he had two more years of Snape and his attitude. He re-read the letter and immediately he went over to his trunk, got his quill out and began to write back to Professor McGonagall about his class choice. He was going to drop Divinations- he was ready to do that the first day he had it- Astronomy and History of Magic. The classes he was going to keep were N.E.W.T. Transfiguration, N.E.W.T. Potions, N.E.W.T. Charms, N.E.W.T. Defence Against the Dark Arts with an unknown teacher, N.E.W.T. Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

Once done, he walked up to the owl and gave it his answer; with a hoot, it exited the room and soared back into the dark night sky. As Harry began to relax a bit after the entire incident during dinner, a loud voice was heard from the other side of his bedroom door

"Are you awake, boy?" Came Uncle Vernon's booming voice. Harry's forgotten anger had come back in an instant remembering the 'conversation' with his Uncle.

"Unfortunately," Harry answered through gritted teeth and opened the bedroom door. "What is it?"

"Your Aunt isn't feeling so well, so you are going to feed Sultan." Sultan was Dudley's new bulldog given by Uncle Vernon as a welcome-home-for-the-summer present. Along with Harry, Aunt Petunia seemed to be disgusted of the idea of having a dog in the house.

"But Sultan is Dudley's pet," retorted Harry with impatience "Why should I feed him?"

"Dudley just left, he's gone out with some friends and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Now get on with it, you don't have all night." Harry sighed in defeat and proceeded to do the dangerous task before him. Sure, he could recover the Philosopher's Stone, fight against a basilisk, get past a very dangerous dragon, and do many other things but he couldn't manage to feed a dog that hated his guts without getting bitten; Harry sometimes wondered if the dog was related to Ripper, Aunt Marge's dog.

Harry found Sultan's dog-food and poured some into the dog's empty grey bowl. Once outside, Harry's eyes landed on the fat bulldog that was resting- and thankfully chained- by his dog-house. Sultan seem to grow bigger as weeks passed reminding Harry vaguely of Dudley. _Like owner, like pet_, Harry mused as he cautiously inched towards the dog.

Sultan opened one of his beady eyes and began to snarl as Harry approached. Very slowly, Harry began to place the bowl full of dog-food onto the ground. Sultan-still snarling- glared at Harry viciously but did not attack. Much to Harry's dislike the dog was smart, he knew that if he attacked Harry before he gave him his food he won't get anything to eat. So the only thing he could do was wait until the food was safely on the ground.

Once the bowl was on the ground, he hesitated on letting go knowing that as soon as he did so, Sultan was going to chew his whole arm off. A finger detached from the bowl. A second finger. A third. And as soon his hand was separated from the bowl, Sultan launched himself at him tried his best to bite Harry with its sharp teeth. Harry wrestled Sultan until the dog looked up and suddenly scurried back to his dog house afraid of what he had seen.

Coughing, Harry looked up and saw Mundungus Fletcher standing above him. "'S' up, 'arry?" he asked as he lighted his pipe, "Some dog there, don't you think?" Harry stood up quickly and dusted angrily as they got further away from Sultan. Once safely away, Harry stared at Mundungus with thankful and yet reproachful eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rather annoyed of the idea of being followed again "Dumbledore sent you, didn't he?

"Of course, 'e sent me." Mundungus said with an obvious tone of voice "Why else would I be 'ere?"

"How I wish Dumbledore would just stop having me followed." Harry muttered more to himself than to Mundungus. Mundungus knew that at the age of fifteen Harry was irritated by almost everything and everyone.

"How many more are following me? Are they around here? Where are they?" Harry demanded.

"I'm not allowed to say…but there are a few others around" said Mundungus narrowing his eyes at Harry

"Why?"

"Well, how would you feel if you were being followed everywhere you go?" Snapped Harry.

"Dunno, angry I suppose" Mundungus answered truthfully as he noticed that Harry was at exploding point.

"Exactly. Well, guess what, that's how I feel." said Harry through gritted teeth "You wouldn't like it either if you were kept in the dark for years not knowing why some maniac was after you or why he killed your parents. And then suddenly you're being followed. Tell me, ever felt lonely, Mundungus?"

Mundungus stood still not knowing what to do or say he only kept still listening to Harry's yelling. "Well I have. 'Specially now that…that…" tears sting his eyes. It was the first time Harry almost admitted out loud his death.

"Sirius is dead?" offered Mundungus. Harry noted that his tone was hurt. And then he remembered, he was one of Sirius's friends. "'arry, don't blame yourself for that. 'E wouldn't want you- "

"What do you know…" Harry said turning around to wipe his eyes before Mundungus saw his tears. Once his face was clear from the hot tears he faced Mundungus again "Dumbledore should've said something…he should've warned me. He should've come clean when I first asked him years ago…"

"'e cares about you 'arry."

"No, he doesn't." Shouted Harry not caring anymore if the Dursleys or any of the neighbours came out of their houses and saw him shouting at a strange looking person. "He only cares about how and who will get rid of Voldemort." Mundungus flinched a bit with the sound of his name "BECAUSE OF THAT, I'VE BEEN SACRIFICED TO A LIFE FULL OF SECRETS, LIES AND A CONSTANT INNER TORUTURE COMING FROM UNKNOWN DEMONS!" Harry snapped at Mundungus who noticed that some lights from the neighbouring house were being turned on.

"I-I-I just wish for it to go away," Harry said with a weak tone rather than an angry one "or that I could get away from it…" Harry sighed with sudden fatigue coming from everything that had happened to him; he felt old all of the sudden. "Good night, Mundungus."

"'arry, wait" Mundungus called after him but it was no use, Harry had ignored him. Harry went back inside, made sure that every light was turned off and that the door was locked before going up to his room. He laid on his bed with so much exhaustion that he didn't even had the strength to take off his clothes. Suddenly, the small idea that he had been burning his brain for about a week began to make it's appearance once again.

'Pick up your broom, Harry' said a tiny voice inside him. _'Leave for a day or two where neither Voldemort and Dumbledore can find you. A place where you can be by yourself and your thoughts. A place to finally figure out what to do.' _

'But where?' contradicted his conscience. _'Where should go to stay undetected?' _

'Maybe you don't pick the place…' Harry's other side persisted _'the place it self would be a mystery to you until you arrive.' _

'Yeah, then how am I supposed to arrive?' his conscience asked. _'I can't fly a broom with my eyes closed, I'll hit an airplane if I do.' _

'Not you, you twit.' his other side sneered _'There's the Knight Bus. Ask them to take you someplace, anyplace. With your invisibility cloak you could fly away to a safe place where you then flag the Knight Bus down.' _Harry considered the idea of taking the Knight Bus to go some place away from the Wizarding World, away from Dumbledore and his 'protection' and away from Voldemort. Harry rolled over his side and took his glasses off; he couldn't afford to break them during the summer. He needed to get away for a while.

said a tiny voice inside him. ' contradicted his conscience. Harry's other side persisted his conscience asked. his other side sneered Harry considered the idea of taking the Knight Bus to go some place away from the Wizarding World, away from Dumbledore and his 'protection' and away from Voldemort. Harry rolled over his side and took his glasses off; he couldn't afford to break them during the summer. He needed to get away for a while. 

Harry nodded to himself and, putting his glasses back on first, he headed towards his trunk where he took out his invisibility cloak along with his Firebolt. If he wanted to take a break from everything, he had to do it very carefully without disturbing the Dursleys who were watching TV in their room and without announcing his departure to the 'protection' that apparently was surrounding the house. He also had to do it fast giving Dumbledore no time to get into his mind and see of his little plan; Harry wondered whether Dumbledore was at a meeting with the Order at the moment. If that were the case, Harry was lucky.

Harry, very quietly, began to open the door of his room but the little voice inside him spoke again. '_Take the mirror, you're forgetting your wand too, idiot, and you might as well take Hedwig with you, what if something happens while you're away. Gold too, you can't ride the Knight Bus for free, you know '_

'I understand the take your wand, gold and Hedwig…but why should I take the mirror?'

'That way you'll have something of him as you go…' Harry went back to his trunk and searched for some gold and the now broken mirror. After everything was secured in his pockets-the mirror was wrapped in a old rag- then he unlocked Hedwig's cage; she opened her amber eyes and looked at Harry with reproaching eyes. "I need you to fly to a low wall in Magnolia Crescent. I'll be there shortly with dad's invisibility cloak. We're going away for a while, all right girl?" he said as he stroke her soft white feathers. Hedwig hooted in agreement and, ruffling her wings, she flew out the window into the starless sky.

"Right…" Harry breathed wondering if he was doing the right thing, to run away. Not bothering on the subject anymore and clearing his mind, Harry went down the stairs wearing his father's invisibility cloak and carrying his Firebolt in one hand. There was only one slight problem. How was he going to open the door without causing suspicion to those surrounding the house. He needed to make Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia open the door for him and that way none of those following him would ever think that he went away. But how was he going to do it? Suddenly an idea stroke him. No matter how stupid it was he knew it was the only way to get out without arousing suspicion.

He wrapped his hand with a kitchen towel carefully and, still wearing his invisibility cloak, went to the window closest to the door. He brought his hand up into the air and rapidly brought it down against the window breaking it instantly. Knowing that leaving the towel wouldn't be very smart he brought it under the invisibility cloak. He kept very still as he watched Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia--who clutched her night gown with terror and hiding behind Uncle Vernon--come downstairs to investigate the sound.

"W-w-who's there?" stammered Uncle Vernon as he stepped on the landing and turned the light on. "You better show yourself, I'm armed." he lied.

"Vernon, look over there." Aunt Petunia pointed a bony finger at the shattered glass just a feet or two away from Harry's feet. Harry watched as Uncle Vernon's face turned purple and headed towards the door muttering under his breath something about hooligans and destroying his property. Harry, who was inches away from being touched by Uncle Vernon, waited patiently as he opened the door to see if he could catch a glimpse of those who had shattered his precious window.

"Stay inside, Petunia." Ordered his uncle as he walked outside to check the streets to see any ruffians running or watching from a distance, finding the sight entertaining. Harry seized the opportunity and very quietly slipped outside where he leant over a wall next to window; all he needed to do was wait until Uncle Vernon was inside before he flew away. "Nothing," Uncle Vernon grunted as he joined his bony wife. "They must have ran away. Too bad Dudley wasn't here to catch them and knock some sense into them."

"Do you think it could have been…his crowd." Whatever might've been Uncle Vernon's answer, Harry didn't know; Uncle Vernon had closed the door behind him. Harry barely had time to rejoice for his newfound freedom when he saw a cat that belonged to Mrs. Figg carefully make his approach. Not wanting to know whether the cat could see him or not, he got onto his broom and soared into the sky.

The feeling of being free and flying once again was great. For about a minute his bad moods, his troubles and everything else were thrown away into the chilly night. He could only take in the sight below him; the tiny houses, ant size people and toy-looking cars. Unfortunately, his bad mood returned when his invisibility cloak began to slip away from his body and broom. Very carefully, the last thing he wanted to happen was to slip and fall off his Firebolt, he grabbed one side of the cloak with one hand and wrapped it tight enough around his body.

The joy of flying quickly came to an end as he approached Magnolia Crescent; no one seemed to have followed him. Once safely on the ground Harry looked around for Hedwig. She gave a soft hoot that indicated Harry that she was waiting for him on one of the trees close to the low wall; Harry was glad that she too had gone undercover by hiding in the deepest branches. Harry then took his invisibility cloak and tucked it carefully under his arm. Once he was ready, he called Hedwig to him and then raised his wand hand high in the air to flag the Knight Bus.

Just as he knew it would happen, a loud BANG came from a few feet away from him; the Knight Bus had made its grand appearance. As usual, out came Stan whose job was to give a large, boring speech about the Knight Bus and what it was for. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency…" he stopped when he saw Harry's annoyed face. "Oi, look 'Oo it is, Ern, 'Arry Potter. Lost again aren't ya?" He asked him.

"No, not really." Harry said as he dug his hand in his pocket in search for some gold.

"Well, what you doin' 'ere then?"

"Here's thirteen sickles." he shoved the silver coins in his hands trying to evade that question.

"No trunk?" Stan asked narrowing his eyes as he stepped aside for Harry to go in.

"Nope." Harry got on the all-too-familiar triple-decker bus and saw the same beds and curtains he had seen a couple of years before. Without anymore questions, Stan lead him to the third bed from the front where Hedwig got off Harry's shoulder and flew over to the pillow making herself comfortable before falling asleep once again. Harry wondered whether he had done good to leave Privet Drive just like that. His wondering stopped just as soon the Knight Bus began to speed up tossing Harry on his assigned bed.

"Where to, 'Arry?" Stan asked as he flipped the Daily Prophet. There was an article on the back of the newspaper concerning how Sirius Black had helped Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters escape from Azkaban. Harry felt angered at the article because he knew that it was all a lie since Sirius was dead and had never worked on the dark side. Harry was sure that Fudge was still somewhat controlling the Daily Prophet since he gave false alarms and false reports of how Voldemort was being followed up to Scotland and was soon going to be stopped. From dreams, Harry knew that Voldemort was in his dad's old house, The Riddle House.

"'Arry?" snapped his head up and saw Stan staring at him curiously. "You 'kay?"

"It's all a lie." Harry said looking at the Daily Prophet Stan was holding. "Fudge doesn't have a clue where Vol--You-Know-Who is." Harry didn't know why he was telling him this. He thought it was by pure malice towards Fudge or maybe he was trying to tell people the truth. Of course he knew that Stan wasn't going to believe him at all.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Just do. And all those things he says about Sirius Black…all lies."

"You outta your tree? Sirius Black murdered thirteen people." Said Stan incredulous. "You forgot of that talk we had a few years ago?"

"I do…but…never mind." Harry knew that telling Stan the truth would be a waste of time; he wasn't going to believe him at all.

"Right…Oi, Ern we should tell Mister Callahan and his daughter that we're about to arrive Liverpool." Ern gave a grunt and Stan went to look for Mister Callahan and his daughter while humming to himself. The man was a tall person with black hair and dark sapphire blue eyes and was wearing dark brown robes. By his side there was a small child about five years old holding tight to a worn-out teddy bear. She had her father's hair and eyes but everything else apparently came from her mother. The little girl held her father's hand with her free hand as the bus made a sharp stop and gave Harry a tiny smile; Harry smiled back.

"'ere you go, Mister Callahan," said Stan as he helped the man with his trunk.

"Come on, Raven" Her father called. Before they both descended the Knight Bus, the little girl-Raven- gave Harry a parting wave. Once the door was shut there was a loud BANG and they were once again in motion.

"All right, where to, 'Arry" Stan asked him for the second time. Harry didn't have an idea of what to say. Finally, after searching his brain for a few seconds he came up with something. "Well…how about you take me to the place I can call home." Stan stared at him with wonder. But before he could ask him what he mean, Ernie grunted and continued to drive; apparently he knew where to take him. Then, against his will, his eyes began to grow heavy with sleep and his brain began to doze off as he paid no heed to Stan's ranting about how right Fudge's tactics against the Death Eaters seemed…

"We're not going to make it, my lord." Harry heard from behind. When He turned around he saw a tall man covered in a knight's suit from head to toe; a few stains of blood on it. The man looked afraid through his visor and apparently was asking Harry for his opinion. "What do you want us to do? Sir?" The man walked towards Harry and placed his large hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "My Lord?"

Harry shook awake and saw Stan's pimply face staring down at him. Harry yawned and looked at his old watch, realizing that it was about ten o' clock; he had been on the Knight Bus for thirty minutes. As he laid on the bed he wondered if the Dursleys or those following him already knew of his departure

"Here we are, 'Arry." Yawning, he woke Hedwig up and got hold of his broom and invisibility cloak which Stan was looking at with interesting eyes but said nothing. This last dream had been the weirdest and meaningless dream he had ever had over the years but yet it felt so real, he could even still remember the smell of the blood about him. Harry stepped off the bus to the unfamiliar place Ernie had driven him to.

"'ope you find wot you're looking' for" said Ernie nodding at him and without another word, the doors of the Knight Bus slammed shut and with a BANG, it disappeared. Harry didn't have a clue where he was…in fact, he was beginning to think running away for a few days had definitely been a stupid idea.

The moon was high in the sky and Harry had walked around the streets of the unknown place with still no clue whatsoever where he was. Hedwig, who was wide awake, flew off his shoulder to a dark sign ahead of him. Harry stopped short at a street corner and wildly looked around; his heart was thumping fast and hard against his chest. He was lost and didn't have a clue how far away he was from Headquarters, Privet Drive, the Burrow or Hogwarts.

He turned towards Hedwig and before he could order her to get some help, Harry read the sign she was perched on. He read it once. He read it twice and it was clear that the sign said Godric's Hollow. Ernie knew where to take him when he said he wanted to go to the one place he could call home. His home…his parent's home. With heart beating faster by the minute, Harry ran down the street hoping to find what he was looking for.

Finally, he came to a halt when he saw a small house that was partly destroyed; half of it was crumbled to the ground. Harry was shaky knowing what was standing in front of him, knowing what the walls would say if they could talk. Harry realized that the last time he had been here was almost fifteen years…He took a deep breath and pushed open the small gate. The stone path leading to the mossy, broken door was surrounded by tall grass. Harry felt shivers go up and down his spine as he drew closer to the house--an unknown mystic aura surrounding it felt half welcoming and half intimidating. The welcoming part was the knowledge that he had lived there with his parents; the intimidating part was the realization that murder had taken place there almost fifteen years ago.

He seized the door knob and pushed the squeaking door open. The sight was unbelievable. At least for him. The old furniture was cloaked with layers of dust, an old grandfather clock that stood next to a crumbled fire place had last moved its hands at fifteen past three. And the wall to his right was missing giving him a clear view of the crescent moon and stars above him. With all his might, Harry tried to imagine what the place would look like with everything neat and clean--along with an upright wall--and with his parents standing in front of him to greet him. But it was useless…he had no idea how the place might've appeared years ago.

Against his will, Harry's eyes began to mist with tears; he tried to convince himself that it was all the dust

doing this to him but when in truth seeing the place where his parents last breathed life was truly hurting him.

Harry explored the lower level of the house and found a small kitchen, a vast dinning room with a table that could sit up to twelve people and a library holding hundreds of dusty books. When Harry finally took everything he could from the lower level he went up the staircases to the first floor. There he saw rooms holding old, useless stuff both magical and muggle. As he walked deeper into the house he tried to decipher what his parents did when they were alive by the stuff they possessed. Suddenly, he felt attracted to a door as he strolled the inside of Godric's Hollow.

When he opened the door he was met by vast a portrait room with empty portraits. Harry imagined that the portraits that once lived there had moved to other paintings knowing that the owner of the house were never coming back. Just when Harry was about to leave the room, a large, empty portrait that stood across from the door engrossed him for some odd reason. With slow, echoing steps Harry moved towards the portrait. The frame might have been dusty but the gold that it was made of still gave out a vague shine. At either side of the empty canvas there were two small shields that vaguely resembled the Gryffindor Crest

But sitting on a small mantelpiece in front of the empty portrait was a rectangular wooden box with the inscription "GG" in gold letters. At each side of the wooden box were two small notes. The note to the right read: _May this be passed from generation to generation to the oldest of the children when the time is right. But as legend goes…only one will see its true secrets every five hundred years. _To the left the other framed parchment that read: _From Gregory Potter to his son James Alexander Potter. May this help you some day and be passed down to your children in the distant future_.

Harry's shaky hands seized the rectangular, wooden box with so much curiosity but when he tried to open the box, it seemed that it was doing its best to keep its secrets from Harry. Reluctantly, Harry gave up on opening the box but decided to take it with him to the rest of the tour for no apparent reason. As Harry continued his expedition he finally found the room that once belonged to him; his nursery. Part of the ceiling and wall were missing but it was clear that it had been here where Lily Potter had died.

"Mum…" A small whisper escaped Harry's lips. As Harry remembered what James and Lily Potter were doing the last few minutes of their lives--James was trying to buy some time for his wife by fighting Voldemort-- he sat next to the crib with his Firebolt and invisibility cloak beside him. He wondered what he would do if he had the opportunity to see them…to speak to them. Or to change time for none of it to happen.

Hedwig, who had come into the house by the shattered window next to the crib, rested on Harry's knee and looked at him with concern. Harry stroked her soft feathers as he held the wooden box with his other hand. He frowned as he remembered the unopened box and stared at it wondering what its secrets were. Hedwig immediately perched on his shoulder and stared at the box that Harry was holding with suspicious eyes.

As he touched the top it seemed to grow warmer. Suddenly, a small clicking noise was heard. Harry looked at Hedwig who only had a questioning look upon her white, feathery face. Slowly, his hand lifted the lid of the wooden box and a sweet yet depressing tone filled the room with an unknown warmth. The box only had a few trinkets, a small toy lion and a mirror in which Harry realized that as the song was playing, words began to display across its surface.

_  
__"So much to do…so little time.  
Take your time…don't be afraid.  
Power sleeps within you… _

If you give it form  
It will give you strength.

Your path is set.

You have gained the power to fight.  
Use this power to protect  
yourself and others

Keep your light burning strong.  
Your adventure begins at dawn.  
As long as the sun is shining, your  
journey should be a pleasant one."

Before Harry could wonder if everything was a joke, voices began to fill his head. And then, as if he were in effect of a time turner, he saw as time went backwards. Suddenly, he realized that time _was_ going backwards and right under his nose. He saw the dust disappear making the place more cleaner. He then began to laugh in a cynical tone as he saw Hagrid walk into the room with him (as a baby); as he placed him back to his mother's dead arms; and as he walked backwards away…

Harry then saw as Avada Kedavra backfired; as Voldemort pointed his wand at him. With hot tears in his eyes, he watched as Voldemort killed his mother; as she begged him not to kill her son; Voldemort exited the nursery backwards back to murder his father and as she held her child with terror planted across her face; and then as she exited-- the same way Voldemort and Hagrid had done--to join his father.

Then more voices began to fill his head with their whispers.

As Harry wished, he saw his parents' lives pass before his eyes. His saw as James and Lily played with him along with a young Sirius, Remus and Peter. As time continued to spin backwards faster, he saw his father who was five laid on his bed with a big grin on his face--Harry's crib was gone and replaced by his father's bed. Then the young James was replaced by a crying child and a couple who Harry believed it was his grandparents and his father who was merely a baby.

Minutes passed time continued to speed backwards faster clearly giving Harry a small hint of his family's past. But suddenly Harry felt like he was in water and couldn't breathe at all making all the images blurry. As he tried to catch his breath, he felt like something black was swallowing him whole along with Hedwig and the box he held on his lap. Harry's head began to spin faster and the voices were now overlapped whispers. Hedwig hooted in pain; apparently she too was feeling what Harry himself was feeling.

As everything continued to go black around him, he felt strong pain take over most of his head and chest. The first thought was that he had collapsed to the floor hitting his head hard as he tried to catch his breath. While his second thought was that a chip from the ceiling had collapsed hitting him hard on the head almost knocking him out. Either way he was on his stomach and face first to the concrete floor below him. Luckily he was able to breathe again and a sudden wave of relief came over him. What had just happened was unknown to him but he was definitely going to tell Dumbledore about it.

With great struggle Harry heaved himself up and leant on the bookshelf behind him.

"Wait a minute…" Harry said as he turned and stared at the bookshelf. There wasn't suppose to be a bookshelf behind him but an old, baby blue wall. Harry then realized that he wasn't in his nursery at all but in a very large library. His head was aching and when he touched the part where it hurt the most, his fingers only felt hot liquid trickling down his left side. Blood. A sudden wave of sickness came over him and along with the sickness came a wave of confusion since he didn't have a clue of where he was. When he rubbed his eyes he noticed that his glasses were missing but yet…he could see fine without them.

"Are you all right, My Lord?" Harry turned his head to the direction in which the sound had come from and felt a little confused as he saw the one who had addressed him…


	2. The Reflection

**_The Reflection_**

Harry frowned and looked around wondering where on earth he could be because it was clear the he was no longer in Godric's Hollow. He pressed two fingers to his eyes and tried to remember what had happened but the only thing that came to mind was him opening the music box in the nursery and seeing memories of his family pass before his eyes. Harry opened his eyes once again and shook his head nervously. The only explanation to his odd surroundings was that all of it was a dream. A dream that he was hoping to soon wake up from.

"My Lord…are you really feeling all right?" for the second time, Harry turned his head and saw the Sorting Hat sitting on an old, Celtic style writing desk. Harry wondered if it was really the same Sorting Hat he was accustomed to since the one that was sitting on the desk was brand new and definitely did not look old, patched and frayed like the hat that had sorted him. Slowly, Harry walked up to the Sorting Hat and without realizing what he was really doing, he poked it wondering if it felt real. The Sorting Hat gave Harry a very questioning look.

"Perhaps we should get Amelia to attend you, Sire. Ever since your fall, you've been acting odd…" it said.

This is the oddest dream ever, Harry thought as he stared at the brand new Hat.

"Are you… the Sorting Hat?" Harry asked rather stupidly but as soon those words came out of his mouth he notice there was a slight difference in his voice. It was not his voice at all! But before the Hat had the chance to speak, the door to the room burst open and in came the little girl he had seen on the Knight Bus a few hours before. But instead of being a five year old child, she was actually a woman around her mid-twenties with raven hair coming down to her waist and deep, blue eyes.

"I heard something fall," she said with a preoccupied tone in her voice as she entered the room wiping her wet hands on her apron. Her eyes immediately darted to a fallen ladder that was laying on its side and then back at him. "Sir, I told you I would get your Lady Mother's old music box from the top of the shelve since the old, shaky thing could not bear your weight."

"Apparently, Lord Gryffindor has been very eager to fix his mother's old music box ever since he found the old note," chuckled the Sorting Hat. Harry's heart skipped a beat and his eyes went wide with shock. There was no possible way for him to actually be in the body of one of Hogwart's founders.

Wake up, Harry. He thought ignoring the questioning looks from the Hat and the woman._ You need to wake up from this ridiculous dream. WAKE UP!_

He thought ignoring the questioning looks from the Hat and the woman. 

"Are you feeling well, Sir?" Amelia asked interrupting his frantic thoughts. "You look fairly pallid. Did you knock your head on the floor?"

"Er…" Harry's voice quivered with an unknown terror. Knowing that he was going to be questioned until he left this mad dream, he went along with the woman "Yes. I believe I did…" said Harry with his different voice. "I-I-I think I need to lay down for a while…can you take me to my room"

Amelia gave Harry an odd look but nevertheless followed orders from the one she called 'Sir'. She guided Harry through a wide, stone corridor with floor barely visible since a few torches lit the way; somehow it reminded Harry of Hogwart's corridors. Finally she opened a large, mahogany door that, once opened, revealed a vast room occupied by a large canopy bed with a night stall at its side, a lone window, another writing desk and a small table with two dusty chairs at either side.

"Do you desire water, sir? Any wine?" Amelia suggested, kindly. Harry merely shook his head and with a small bow she exited the room, closing the door behind her leaving Harry alone in the cold room. Harry's eyes moved from the bed to the only window in the room. He ascended two stone steps and slowly approached the window that had broken shutters which squeaked as the cold, wind blew gently into the room.

Harry leaned over the window and noticed that he was in a room located on the second floor of a small, stone castle. The castle's garden was beautifully decorated with colourful flowers and beyond the gate were high rising mountains, making Harry wonder if there was any land beyond them.

Slowly, Harry turned and headed back to the bed in the middle of the room and sat on it, feeling very comfortable; his heart still pounded hard against his chest frightened with what was happening. The bed was curtained against the breeze by a scarlet, delicate cloth Harry didn't know the name of and at the foot of the bed was a large, wooden trunk bearing the Gryffindor crest on its lid.

Curiosity immediately took over Harry and he quickly got off the bed to open the trunk. In it, he found cloaks of all different colours, robes from the shocking colour of green to black with matching tunics and breeches. Then Harry saw a bronze mirror that apparently had been tucked underneath all the clothes to prevent it from breaking. He picked it up and almost dropped it when he saw himself.

Instead of seeing the usual reflection of a skinny teenage boy, with green eyes, glasses, a scar and black hair he saw a man about his mid-thirties, with shoulder-length black hair, a faint goatee , brown eyes and tan skin. Harry blinked once, twice. But every time he opened his eyes the same reflection was staring back at him. Feeling a little faint, Harry sat next to the trunk still holding the mirror in his hand. He was very confused. As seconds passed, Harry seemed to remember what one of the notes on the side of the box had said: _"But as legend goes…only one will see its true secrets every five hundred years" _With his rotten luck, Harry mused, it was possible that he was the one to find out its true secrets.

As Harry sat on the cold, stone floor going over his problem, he noticed a small bulk in his robes. Immediately he buried his hands into his pocket and found shards of a mirror and silver coins. His mirror and silver coins. Harry then fully understood that it wasn't a dream but a horrible situation. Somehow he had been transported to the Founders' Era and into Godric Gryffindor's body when he opened the music box. While Harry stared into the broken shards, his brain was going over his now present problem. Bus as he stared at the broken mirror, Harry had the sudden urge to fix it hoping that Remus had Sirius's mirror; it was his only way to get out… but first he had to find Gryffindor's wand.

Harry got onto his feet and walked to the door, feeling slightly relieved of not having to deal with Voldemort for the time being. He only had to fix the mirror, pray that Professor Lupin had the other mirror, and find out how to get back to his own time…_but that can wait for a day or two_, Harry thought as he went down the staircases.

First he had to find Amelia and ask her about his wand--Harry knew he was going to sound stupid asking for his own wand but nonetheless he was going to do it--fix the mirror and then sleep for a while; he was exhausted. After sleeping, he was going to look around the terrain, and then get in touch with Professor Lupin in order to get out of the past. How that was going to be accomplished, he didn't know…but if he got here in the first place, then he definitely could go back, the way was only unknown.

As he searched for Amelia, who Harry supposed was some kind of maid to Godric Gryffindor, he found a library, many guests rooms, sitting rooms with chairs in front of the fire places, a reading room, a study and many empty quarters. After getting lost twice, Harry was close to giving up and waiting for Amelia in Gryffindor's room. But thanks to his luck, he found Amelia in a large kitchen at the very east side of the castle along with two elderly women and a small boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

When Harry entered the room, the older women and the boy scurried away giving Harry a fearful look and yet they bowed clearly showing him respect. Harry's eyebrows raised but said nothing remembering that muggles suspected and feared those whom they believed did magic since it was " the work of the devil" during the Founders' Time.

"Are you feeling better, milord?" Amelia asked, giving him a gentle look with her blue eyes.

"Yes, much better, Amelia."

A pause.

"Why do they look scared?" Harry asked ultimately as he sat on a rickety, wooden chair.

"Well, you know how muggles can be, sire." She said as she handed Harry a piece of fresh bread with honey along with a cup of fresh milk "They fear magic. But they only suspect you, Sir, so there is nothing to fear." Harry took a bite of the bread and immediately fell in love with its delicious taste. "I wish I knew magic, you know. But being a daughter of a poor family who is afraid of anything related to magic is very hard. I had the skills to develop my magic skills but my mother's fear stopped me from doing so…what am I doing, you already know all this." she said with a small smile and headed back to the food she was preparing.

"From who do your powers come from?" Harry asked. "Apparently both your parents were muggles."

"You already know this, Sir, but apparently your memory has gone a blank from the fall. My mother's mother was a student in the Isle of Avalon, just like your Lady Grandmother. But unfortunately she married a Christian man and renounced her powers for him. When my mother was ten, she was sent to a convent where she learnt her fear magic and everything related to the Holy Isle of Avalon. Unfortunately for her, I was born with magical powers, but she never sent me to Avalon to develop them." Amelia's tone was resentful as she spoke about her lack of knowledge in magic and her mother's hand in it.

"As much as my mother tried to keep it a secret, my old gran did know of my powers and expressed her sorrow of not having a descendant from her line that knew magic. I know that deep down she cursed the day she married a Christian man and gave up the Goddess and the old teachings for him." Amelia sighed and looked up to look at Harry with her blue eyes looking grateful "The good thing is that you helped create a school for those who have magic powers. That way there won't be any magical people in the future as ignorant as me when it comes to potions or spells."

Hogwarts, Harry thought as he took another bite of the bread. _Avalon…where have I heard that name before…right now I wish I had paid more attention during History of Magic_. Minutes passed and neither Harry or Amelia spoke. Once finished with the bread and milk, Harry remembered why he was looking for her in the first place. "Amelia, have you seen my wand? I can't seem to find it."

, Harry thought as he took another bite of the bread. . Minutes passed and neither Harry or Amelia spoke. Once finished with the bread and milk, Harry remembered why he was looking for her in the first place. "Amelia, have you seen my wand? I can't seem to find it." 

Amelia raised her thin, black eyebrows before she walked up to Harry, dug her hands in a pocket inside his robes and pulled out a wand that seemed to be made of the finest Cherry wood Harry had ever seen.

"I beg you forgiveness, Sire, but you need to look after your things better. You're not a heedless child anymore, Sir." She added with a mock expression that made Harry blush for unknown reasons. With a strange wave of confusion, he watched as Amelia went back to preparing the food. He took in her beauty and wondered how it could be that a woman past her twenties not be married during the Dark Age when women usually were married and had children by the age of seventeen. She had a special beauty about…She was a tall woman, with long, shapeless black hair that hung down from a loose pony tail, large deep blue eyes, a small nose and a pale mouth along with a low forehead…

He shook his head and forced himself to forget about Amelia and get working on the broken mirror. Suddenly it hit him that he had forgotten all about Sirius since he had arrived in Gryffindor's time; he felt a little ashamed of forgetting about his existence and cursed himself.

He pointed the wand at the broken shards "_Reparo_!" and as if time itself was going backwards on the mirror, it came together making it whole once more. He held the mirror and a sigh escaped him. He missed Sirius and felt the urge of calling his name but deep inside him he knew it would all be useless. As Harry was about to put away the small mirror back into his pocket for safe keeping, the reflection of Godric Gryffindor, his temporary reflection, spoke back to him.

"What is this?" Gryffindor said behind the mirror, he looked rather afraid "Who are you? Where am I? This is obviously dark magic!"

"You spoke, M'Lord?" Amelia asked lifting her gaze from the herbs she was now sorting with care. Harry immediately shove the mirror into his robes and gave Amelia a false smile when his heart was actually racing against his chest.

"No…er…I'm going back to my chamber." Harry immediately stood up and raised up the stairs to the room belonging to Godric Gryffindor; he had memorized the way. Once there, he shut the door behind him and rushed up to the bed where he dug out Sirius's mirror from his pocket once more.

"-do not care who you are, sir, but I wish to be returned to my body this instant or I will curse you to no end." the real Godric Gryffindor finished. Harry could only stare at the mirror with a feeling of slight terror; somehow he had to explain to the Founder that he was a boy from the future and somehow had ended up in his body without sounding like a mad man speaking.

"I wish I knew how." Harry said to Gryffindor. "But I don't know myself."

"Who are you?" demanded Gryffindor, his brown eyes were blazing with so much anger that made Harry shrink despite the fact that he was in a mirror.

"My name is Harry Potter and somehow I ended up here after picking up a music box… maybe that's how you end up back in my time, Sir"

"Your time?" shouted Gryffindor yet his voice sounded distant "I'm trapped in a dark, misty place with no way out. Does that depict your time, Potter?"

"No…" Harry answered truthfully and immediately wondered where the real Godric Gryffindor might be since he was clearly not in Harry's time or at Godric's Hollow.

"Your tale is hard to believe. But there is one way I can believe this absurd tale of yours." Gryffindor said narrowing his eyes "Describe this music box, you mentioned. I do not think you're talking about the same box I think you are…but knowing my mother…Speak!"

"Well," Harry closed his eyes trying his hardest to remember the box and Gryffindor's blazing eyes "It was rectangular, made of dark wood, and on the lid the initials of "GG" were inscribed in gold." Gryffindor remained quiet for some time. Once he spoke, his voice sounded less enraged.

"By the looks of it, I was able to fix my mother's precious music box." He said with a scoff. "Yet I do not know how this happened, but we have to figure out a way to get back in each other's body and time before something else happens. Tell me, boy, what else do you remember?" Harry told him about the two notes on either side of the music box and what the mirror inside the music box had written out for him. Once Harry was done he watched as Gryffindor's facial features hardened in deep thought.

"It appears that this "journey" of yours is to teach you something. Tell me, do you have any problems in your time?"

Harry snorted at the idea of actually being asked about his life-threatening problems with Voldemort, but before he told Gryffindor about Voldemort he remembered what Hermione had said to him years ago. Harry sighed realizing that he couldn't tell Gryffindor about Voldemort's existence. _Well, at least not the full extent,_ contemplated Harry as he went over his situation. _I could tell him about Voldemort…not just from where he got his ideas from…_

"Well, ever since I started Hogwarts I-"

"Hogwarts, you say!" Exclaimed Gryffindor with enthusiasm "Well then, you must be older than I thought you were. Tell me what house are you in…what am I doing, go on, go on."

"Ever since I started Hogwarts" repeated Harry a bit irritated "I've been attacked by Voldemort, the darkest wizard from my time, because of a bloody prophecy. For five years straight something has happened to me…things no normal teenage wizard should do or see or ever experience at all."

"Then that means you're about six-and-ten for what I can make out…" Said Godric Gryffindor more to himself than to Harry who was getting more annoyed of being interrupted every time he opened him mouth.

"If you mean sixteen, then yes I am." Harry then remembered that he left the Dursleys a few days before his birthday meaning he was still fifteen…but he wasn't going to tell Gryffindor that

"What about your parents?" Gryffindor asked with a small hint of concern. "What do they do in order to protect you from this…Voldemort person?"

"They died when I was a year old…"A moment of silence followed those words, Harry believed Gryffindor was cursing himself for reminding Harry of his tragedy by the sour look on his face.

"My apologies, young sir." There was another pause between them as each was buried in his own thoughts. After a minute, Gryffindor was the one that broke the silence "What exactly have you seen that is not normal?"

"Many things. But the ones that really haunt me are the deaths I have caused because of my stupid actions." Harry stopped and fidgeted a little as he wondered how the Founder was going to react to what he was going to confess. "I have killed two people…Cedric Diggory and…my Godfather when he was trying to rescue me." Harry's eyes began to sting with tears but tried his best to keep then from rolling down his cheek. It was the first time he had admitted out loud Sirius's death. Suddenly a wave of anger took over his heart and soul him "I need to stop him."

"And how, young master, are you going to accomplish that being stuck in a body that is not yours?" asked Gryffindor serenely reminding Harry of Dumbledore. "My mother created that music box using ancient magic from Avalon. The note she left me before she died said that the music box was created by her and the High Priestess to help those of noble blood and soul to learn ancient magic to help him or her on their troubled journey. You, young master, for what I'm told, are one of those people that have to learn that ancient magic."

"Great…" mumbled Harry. "That's just what I need…"

"Tell me more of this prophecy that sealed your fate and of the dark wizard that haunts

you...maybe that way I'll decipher which elements are against you and which may help you in battle." said Gryffindor coolly. Apparently he hadn't heard what Harry had said as he looked at Harry with great interest in his brown eyes.

"Well, the prophecy spoke-" Harry stopped short when a soft knock came from the other side of the chamber's door. "Yes?"

"Company's here, Milord." Amelia said with a small audible shudder "They have just arrived and they are waiting for you at the entrance hall."

"Oh for bloody hell…"cursed Gryffindor. Harry ignored Gryffindor's comment and walked out of the room following Amelia silently and aware to not make her trip over the hem of her loose robes. When Amelia descended the stairs, her gaze was directly to the floor as she passed a group of cloaked figures.

From the top of the stairs, Harry saw three people were gathering at the front entrance of the small stone castle. The tallest one had its hood on so low that it prevented Harry from seeing the face. The only visible feature of the mysterious figure was a beard hanging down to the stomach giving Harry the clue that the person was a man. To the man's right there was a plump woman with red hair tied in an elegant bun and was wearing cloak so dusty that it made Harry wonder if it had ever been washed. To the man's left there was a woman with a triangular face, dark hair and a bony body. For some odd reason, the woman looked almost like his Aunt Petunia.

Suddenly it hit him…

"Oh no…" he moaned as he saw the three people looking up at him.

"Young master Potter." Said Gryffindor from the mirror that Harry was still holding in his hand "Please meet Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff…"

* * *

Whoo! Second chapter done. Thank you all who reviewed and in case you want to see a full summary of this fic go to my profile, I have it there. All right, I did my duty of writing now its yours to tell me what you think. makes puppy eye look please...for the children...? . 


	3. The Founders

Please remember to review telling me what you think. Good or bad. But if they're bad remember they have to be constructive critisism. I feed on reviews...they're yummy.

**The Founders**

Harry's knees began to shake a little as he saw three pairs of eyes staring up at him clearly not noticing that Harry was not Godric Gryffindor. As Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff greeted Harry from the entrance hall, Salazar Slytherin removed his black hood from his head and gave Harry a very weird look. From the top of the stairs Harry muttered a hello to the Hogwarts founders and instead of going down to formally greet them, he fled to the nearest room he could find and immediately faced the mirror with terrified eyes.

"What am I going to do?" whispered Harry furiously as if afraid that the three founders were pressing their ears against the door. "I can't be you. I'm not-"

"You're in my body master Potter, therefore you physically are Godric Gryffindor." Said Gryffindor in a very authoritative tone. "Master Potter, I suggest that you learn how to act because when you are feigning to be someone you're not you have to convince yourself and others that you are that person. Let this be a lesson to you Master Potter. Always give the people what they want. Salazar, Rowena and Helga want to speak with Godric Gryffindor and therefore you will give them Godric Gryffindor. If you don't and they find out you're really not me, they will most definitely think of you of some sort of dark warlock and curse you to no end."

Harry considered very deeply what Gryffindor had just said to him and realized that it clearly made sense. He remembered Tonks, who had the ability to change her look, and had to constantly pretend that she was an old woman or a common street person and at the same time convince those around her. Harry took in a sharp, deep breath and looked at Gryffindor with fervent eyes. "All right, fine. I'll do it. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, first of all you have to go down there and welcome your guests into your house properly. You already made a rude impression" said Gryffindor a slightly annoyed "You will then take them to the library and show them your latest creation. The Sorting Hat. What the Sorting Hat does is-"

"Sort students to their respective house depending on their personality." Finished Harry for Gryffindor. "Those of brave heart will go to Gryffindor. The students that are wise and have wit will go to Ravenclaw. The ones that are patient will be sorted in Hufflepuff and students that are ambitious will go to Slytherin. I know all that. Is that all I have to do?"

"My goodness no!" Exclaimed Gryffindor. "There is a lot to do before a new year at Hogwarts begins. I believe Rowena will give me-er…you- a list of those students who will start their first at Hogwarts." Gryffindor closed one of his eyes and looked up clearly a common gesture when he was trying to solve a problem. After a few seconds of muttering to himself, Gryffindor finally seemed to have solved the problem "Look, they're waiting for you. If you have any questions, just excuse yourself and come back to this room where you can get this bloody mirror out. I'm sure I can be of some help."

Harry nodded to himself and tried his best to control his growing anxiety. But just like Gryffindor said, he had to put up a show for the Founders if he wanted to survive and go back to his own time. A long, desperate sigh escaped his lips before he pushed the mahogany door open. Harry tried his best to act and move just as he thought the real Godric Gryffindor would do; sure of himself, with poise and coolness. When Harry looked over the entrance hall from the top of the stairs he saw one of the woman standing by herself just outside the library. As Harry was going down the stairs he could feels his limbs shaking; he knew he couldn't mess up or else he would be in a lot of trouble.

"Good day…er…" Harry's urge to going back to the room came back up when he didn't have a clue of who was the witch standing in front of him. Is she Helga Hufflepuff or Rowena Ravenclaw, thought Harry as he stared at the Aunt Petunia look-alike. "Sorry to keep you waiting…I had to…to…look over some stuff that we need to start another year at Hogwarts." Harry didn't know how to actually greet the woman. All he could do was stand there looking like some idiot._ Do I bow to her? Handshake? No…they're noble people, I can tell. They don't do handshakes What do I do, damn it!_

"Worry not, Godric." She said, nodding her head slightly and smiling at the same time. It suddenly hit Harry that the only sign of respect between the medieval people was a slight head bow. Harry nodded his head awkwardly wondering whether or not he was doing what was right "We should move on to the meeting before Salazar blows up, you know how impatient that man can be." The woman's blue eyes were calm and waiting for Gryffindor's answer.

"Yes!" exclaimed Harry. _Hopefully I wont screw this up, thought Harry_ "the meeting. Well…let us go into the library and I'll show you." Harry extended his arm motioning the woman and as he passed by him, he noticed that besides skinny she was very small in stature. Once inside the librarythe same library he had arrived tohe saw the man he believed was Salazar Slytherin and the plump woman whom he thought was either Rowena or Helga. Somehow he had to know their names but the only way to do that was to make the others speak them.

Slytherin was sitting on a comfortable-looking chair, glaring at the floor and taping his fingers impatiently on the arm rest. As for the woman, she was sitting peacefully on her chair and looking up at Harry warmly. "Good to see you again, Godric." Harry did the same gesture he did with the other woman but this time with a little more confidence and proceeded to the empty chair which was the one in between both women. Harry's mouth began to twitch slightly as he noticed that the Founders were staring at him, waiting for him to begin what he had to say. Harry cleaned his throat and recalled what Gryffindor had said to him. If he had to convince the Founders that he was Gryffindor, he too had to be convinced.

"I bid you welcome to my home." Harry started trying his best to sound confident. "I appreciate you all being here for I have something to show you."

"Did you created something to help sort the students like you said you would, or did you not?" said Slytherin a little annoyed. "Where is that bloody girl with the bread and honey she was to bring?" Harry's nerves twitched for he knew Slytherin was talking about Amelia but despite his anger towards the Founder, Harry kept quiet knowing that it might blow his cover. Suddenly, the door to the library flung open and in came Amelia carrying a silver tray containing pieces of fresh, cooked bread, honey, slices of ham and goblets with the fresh milk. Seeing that no one was moving, Harry immediately moved towards Amelia, took the heavy tray from her and placed it on the small table in the middle of the room.

Amelia gave him a strange but grateful look "Thank you, Sire. Anything else you may need, my lords?" Harry and Slytherin shook their heads Ladies?" The both women shook their heads as they began to take some pieces of bread and ham.

"My are dismissed" Sneered Slytherin. Harry now understood why Amelia was utterly scared of the wizard. He hated her. He despised her kind because she was muggle born and therefore the beginning of contamination in the wizarding world. He clenched his hands into fists so tight that his short nails were beginning to dig deep into the palm of his hands as he saw the man that was responsible of Voldemort's actions and even Voldemort's pure existence. His nails continued to dig deeper as he saw Amelia's scared face. _There is nothing wrong with being muggle born,_ he thought as he remembered his own mother and his best friend. _NOTHING WRONG!_

"Slytherin, all she did was prepare the food." said the plump woman as she took a sip from her goblet. "She's the only cook here because she's the only person that's one of us."

"She is not one of us, Helga." scorned Slytherin. "She's a mudblood and a disgrace to our world. Her grandmother, who was sadly a good witch and priestess to Avalon, forfeited the right to belong in our community when she married that muggle man."

"It's still not her fault." boomed Harry in his new voice. Slytherin, who was going to continue ranting against Amelia shut his mouth and glared at Harry. "I requested your presence here today to discuss the way the students will be sorted, not about who is muggle born and a contamination to our world."

"Godric is right. We're about to begin Hogwart's third year and we need something to sort the students into their respective house" the Aunt- Petunia look alike, and who was actually Rowena Ravenclaw, said nodding her head in agreement. "So do us all a favour Salazar and sit yourself down. We're wasting time over this foolish matter." Slytherin sat back into his chair and still glared at Harry who only stared back suddenly feeling more sure of himself._ I can do this,_ he reassured himself as he walked up to the Celtic-style writing desk and picked up the brand new Sorting Hat. When he faced the three Founders all of them stared at Harry with a clear doubt upon their faces.

"Your ceremonial hat, Gryffindor?" asked rather Slytherin with a plain bored tone on his voice "I surely believed you had something better when you requested a piece of our minds. But apparently the great Godric Gryffindor couldn't think of a good way to sort our own students and decided to use his own ceremonial hat "

"Let the man speak if you will, Slytherin." Ravenclaw said impatiently "I'm sure Godric has a good reason for…this…hat. You do have one, do you not?"

Harry nodded. "I do. What you see here is my ceremonial hat. But what makes this hat different than others is that it has yours and my memories in it, therefore this instrument here is more than a sheer hat." said Harry as felt the adrenaline rush. Deep down, he knew that he was doing a good job on convincing himself but as he looked at the Founders he wondered whether they were believing him or not. Nonetheless, he continued with his explanation of the Sorting Hat to the doubtful Founders "This hat is capable to enter the student's mind and examine it carefully, then it will sort him or her into the respective house depending on their attitude."

"How, pray tell Godric, is your ceremonial hat suppose to sort the new students?" asked Hufflepuff as she examined the hat that Harry had on his hands.

"It all depends on his or her own personality." Harry said, simply "Those that are brave will be sorted into my house. Those that value intelligence will be sorted into Ravenclaw. Those of patience to Hufflepuff and those that are ambitious will be sorted into Slytherin."

"Fair enough." uttered Hufflepuff. "But how will we know where the students will be sorted?"

"Good question, Helga." Harry couldn't believe he was deceiving the three great Founders so easily. _Don't get too happy, Harry,_ the little voice that sounded just like him said, _you still have to survive the entire day and what's to come as Gryffindor until your time is up._ "Let me show you how this hat works." Harry walked up to Ravenclaw and placed the hat on her dark brown head. Once on Ravenclaw's head, the Sorting Hat sprung to life and started speaking.

"Lady Ravenclaw," it said "how are you, milady this lovely afternoon."

"The hat speaks!" exclaimed with fascination Hufflepuff. "And the Hat knew who Rowena was. Godric, this is indeed a fine tool you have created."

"A fine tool indeed." muttered Slytherin as he stared at the Sorting Hat with narrow eyes. But despite the murdering stare, Harry spotted some intrigue and a small hint of interest on his face as he stared at the Sorting Hat that still rested upon Ravenclaw's head. As he took a small sip of his milk Harry realized that it wasn't milk at all but wine. Strong wine, actually. _But still good…_he thought as he took one more sip of his goblet.

"So, what are your opinions?" Asked Harry as he removed the Sorting Hat from Ravenclaw's head and made his way back to his comfortable chair. "I believe this will the tool to sort our new students in their respective houses for many years to come."

"I second that, Godric" agreed Hufflepuff. As Ravenclaw and Slytherin were nodding their heads in agreement, Harry was staring at the Sorting Hat that now rested on his lap; motionless. Suddenly a strong urge to put it on came over him not realizing that he, in mind, was Harry Potter and not Godric Gryffindor. With one swift move, Harry put on the Sorting Hat that fitted him perfectly on his head and not over his eyes as it had happen when he was only eleven. _Such a long time that was,_ he reminisced. _I was only a kid back then who knew nothing of the high price he had to pay to be in the wizarding world or to get away from his family._

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when the Hat gave out a loud cry when he came back to life. All three Founders stared at Harryor Gryffindor when it came to their eyesand the Hat upon his head.

"Who are you?" Cried the Sorting Hat from on top Harry's head. "You're not Lord Gryffindor but an impostor!"

* * *

Well, what do you think? I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for taking long to update. >. ; Please review. It wont take you more than a minute to tell me what you think about it. 


	4. The Message

Ok, first of all sorry for not updating. School you know. Second, this is not beta read at the moment. I just finished it and decided to post it. Sorry for all the grammatical errors. I'll get this beta read sometimes this week. Me promises. Third, I'm not so happy about this chapter, major writer's block. And Forth, please take time to review. I will appreciate it a lot and I'll give you a cookie if you do it.

**The Message **

Harry's heart might've stopped for a few seconds for all he knew. Mentally, he kicked himself plenty of times when the Hat had cried out that he was not Gryffindor but someone else pretending to be the Founder. Harry quickly took the Hat off and, very slowly, looked up to the Founders with terrified eyes. To his worst of luck, they were all staring back at him with shock upon their confused faces. _What to do_, he thought frantically over and over as he kept the hat quiet, _what to say!_

"Please excuse me for a minute" he said at last as he muffled the hat as much as possible; the hat was in the middle of his chest and crossed arms making him look like he was hugging himself. "It appears that I forgot to put on some charms and spells on this cursed Hat. Please excuse me." Without waiting for their replies, Harry exited the library and rushed to the same room he had gone before meeting the Founders. Once he made sure that no one had followed him, he locked the door and stuffed one of his hands into the robe pocket to got the mirror out.

"You had to put on the Sorting Hat, didn't you." Gryffindor said with a clear look of irritation on his face. "Master Potter, ever heard of the saying 'Curiosity killed the Cat?' Your curiosity, Master Potter, will get you into a lot of trouble if you don't learn to control it." Harry blushed with embarrassment. Regardless of Gryffindor being inside the mirror, he still had the capability to make students, or anyone else, feel bad of their actions. "Now we have to fix this mess before you arouse any more suspicion upon the others. Let me see the Hat." he ordered. Harry didn't question nor dared to go against the command and immediately took the Sorting Hat from between his chest and arms placed it on a dusty table.

"How dare you take form of my Master!" the Hat shouted "You're nothing more than an incompetent child." Bellowed the Sorting Hat, Harry on the other hand did nothing but shush the raging hat and controlling himself from grabbing the hat, laying it on the floor and step on it to get it quiet. "I must warn you that the moment the rest of the Founders find out who you really are, they will get the truth out of you!"

"Do you ever shut up!" hissed Harry irritably as he slammed his free hand on the dusty table making particles of dust scatter everywhere.

"How rude!" the Sorting Hat said with an snappy tone of voice.

"Let me speak to him." Demanded Gryffindor with a strong voice, yet the tone of voice didn't help Harry whether the Hat was going to believe a small mirror or not. If _I were the Sorting_ Hat, Harry thought as he made the mirror stand with a book's support in front of the Sorting Hat_, I wouldn't believe an impostor pretending to be my creator. Bloody hell, I need to get out of here_!

"Sorting Hat!" Roared Gryffindor from behind his mirror. The Sorting Hat immediately looked up to Harry thinking that it had been him who had yelled but Harry merely gave a shrug and looked at the mirror; the Sorting Hat followed his gaze to the mirror resting in front of him, his expression immediately changed. "'Tis me, your Master and you're right my loyal Sorting Hat, he is not me, your creator, but a boy of six-and-ten." ("I'm not a boy" hissed Harry when Gryffindor had called him that) " Somehow this boy from many years to come came across my mother's jewellery box and transported into my body."

The Sorting Hat frowned "H-h-how can it-I dare not believe this rubbish!" the Hat said with clear confusion. Harry closed his eyes and could see himself now--as Godric Gryffindor--being hexed and cursed by the other Founders trying to find out who was impersonating Gryffindor "How can I make sure that you speak truth…mirror." said the Hat crossly. "For all I know you could be deceiving me." he ended by giving Harry a nasty look Harry.

"Because I created you." said Gryffindor "But if you do not believe my word, go ahead, ask me anything you wish."

The Sorting Hat kept quiet for a minute as he thought of the perfect question that only the real Godric Gryffindor would know the answer of. Suddenly, after about a minute of waiting and thinking, the Sorting Hat finally seemed to have made up his mind. He took at deep breath and gave Harry an icy stare before his gaze went back to the mirror with none believing eyes. "Tell me…mirror, if you're really the one you say you are, who gave you your most cherished possession, what is it and why was it given to you instead of your older brother?"

The Sorting Hat straightened itself and looked at the mirror with haughtily eyes. Harry was sure that the Sorting Hat believed he was being fooled by a kid of merely sixteen years with a simple mirror trick and did not expect to have the person behind the mirror answer all the question correctly.

"My most cherished possession" Began Gryffindor not giving the biggest effort to hide the smirk off his face "is my sword which was given to me by my father. It's very special because my father used it when he fought under the Pendragon flag alongside Uther Pendragon." It was then Harry noticed that Gryffindor's tone of voice was full of pride when it came to his father and his loyalty to the King of Britain "And now, I fight with the same sword alongside Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon and Britain's High King, and under the same flag as my father did many years ago." Godric paused and looked at the Sorting Hat with serious eyes. "And why it was given to me and not my brother, Alexander? Because the brute of Alexander believed that being a wizard was a wicked thing and renounced his magic at the age of five-and-ten to join a monastery 'seeking forgiveness and redemption' for him and his wicked family who had the 'devil's magic'."

Harry was astonished at such information. Never, in history of Magic or any other book, was he ever told that Gryffindor had a brother that had renounced his powers at the age of fifteen. He supposed that once Alexander Gryffindor had left the family, he had been removed from every family records by the head of the family. Harry hid a smirk knowing that if he ever found a way to go back, he'll know something Hermione didn't know. Harry blinked once and focused his attention back to the sorting hat and the small mirror.

"Master…?" The Sorting hat asked staring with great disbelief to the small mirror "But how could this happen? And from where is this kid from, sire? This is so hard to believe!"

"I do not know and Master Potter is from many years to come." Gryffindor said with a tired voice.

"Oh Goddess…Do you think its best to tell the rest of the Founders to see if they can sort this out?" Gryffindor contemplated this idea for a second but in the end he shook his head.

"I do not know from what time period Master Potter is from, but I believe he knows important information regarding our time. If Rowena, Helga or Salazar find about him and accidentally tell someone else, I'm sure enough someone will come after him to get some answers." Gryffindor paused for a moment and looked at Harry. For about an instant, Harry felt naked in front of the eyes of Gryffindor despite he was in his mirror. Somehow, Harry thought, _he knows that Slytherin is the cause of my problems_… "You two should get back to the meeting. The last thing we want to do is make Helga, Salazar or Rowena more suspicious. Particularly Salazar.

"Sorting Hat…" Gryffindor said with deep and serious voice.

"Yes Master?"

"I trust you will keep this a secret until I tell you otherwise, is that clear?"

"Yes Sire" The Sorting Hat said truthfully.

"And I also want you to help young Master Potter with any sort of problems. Can you do that?"

"I will, M'Lord."

"Very well. Master Potter," the Founder turned his eyes to Harry's "I believe you have a meeting to attend to." Harry nodded his head and quickly stuffed the mirror back into his pocket and at the same time, he took a big breath of anxiety. Harry then took a hold of the Sorting Hat who gave him a reassuring everything-will-be-all-right look and headed back to the library. When he entered the room, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin gave Harry an odd look. Harry on the other hand just offered a simple smile.

"I apologize for taking long." said Harry as he went back to his chair "But I had forgotten some crucial spells."

Slytherin gave Harry a sceptical look. "For a second we didn't know what to think." he said sounding almost the same to Professor Snape "We actually almost believed the Sorting Hat by the way you sort of…rushed out of the room."

"We didn't." Helga said putting down her goblet and smiling sweetly at Slytherin "You were the one that said that you trusted what the hat said and Godric wasn't Godric but someone else."

"Either way," Slytherin said throwing Hufflepuff a spiteful look "that Hat of yours seemed to be sure of what he had said so yes, I did believed it for a moment."

"Well it wasn't." Harry said deeply annoyed with Slytherin's attitude. "There were some spells gone wrong with it and all I had to do was fix it. I am Godric Gryffindor and you know that very well." Sparks flew from both ends. In Harry's side, looking at Slytherin was like looking at his cursed future. It was because of him he had suffered. It was because of him he had to be hunted by nightmares and shadows.

Two weeks had passed and the three Founders decided to stay in the Gryffindor guest quarters for the rest of the summer before starting a new school year. For Harry, those weeks had been both a little relaxing and a little frustrating. He never knew that preparing for a new school year was so difficult for the faculty. Either way, Harry was grateful that Gryffindor had been of great help when it came to complicated things and important decisions. For example, the week after his arrival, he had decided--with the help of the Founder--what new classes should be introduced and who would teach them.

As of the moment, Harry was in Gryffindor's study writing in his new, private journal describing his new adventure.

**August 16, year unknown.**

_Today was a rather interesting day. Because of Rowena Ravenclaw I learnt that the students from this era travel via threstals. Apparently all the students meet at a certain point and later the threstals appear. I'll take the train thank you very much! Also, I know Slytherin has been keeping tabs on me. I think he suspects something, or he just doesn't like Gryffindor at all. Today I also found out that the Ministry of Magic is barely getting started and they want me--or Gryffindor--to help! I have to go to London in three days--riding a horse because the bloody brooms in this time hurt like hell--and meet with none other than Lord Merlin and priestess of Avalon. Hopefully I wont mess up and screw my cover. _

**Harry James Potter**

As soon as Harry placed his quill down and locked his leather-bound journal, someone knocked on the door. Immediately, he hid his journal under one of the settees and answered the door. Amelia was standing in front of him looking rather anxious. "Hello Amelia."

"Lord Gryffindor" She said as she bowed a little. "This arrived for you, oh and Lord Slytherin wishes to see you tonight." Harry took the letter from the young maid and looked at it; the purple wax seal had the image of an owl in flight. The front of it was addressed to 'Lord Godric Gryffindor. North Yorkshire, Godric Bastion'

"Thank you, Amelia. And tell Lord Slytherin that I will meet him after dinner."

"I will My Lord." With one last bow, Amelia left for the kitchen while Harry still stood in the same spot gazing at the envelop with wonder. Finally, he closed the wooden door and sat back on his chair and opened the letter. Taking his time, Harry took the letter out of the envelop but when he read it the contents he nearly had a panic attack.

"I know who you are and why you're here. Do not worry, I will meet you before it's too late."

* * *

thank you to all of you who reivewed! I greatly appreciate it the amount of reviews will tell how soon I'll beposting the next chapter. No, I'm not a review hog...but reviews (for me) are like feul that makes me want to write more and more.


	5. The Arrival

The Arrival

Harry stared at the letter that contained the short message and read it once again but a slower this time as if a new message was going to appear the second time he reread it. Could it be that someone actually knew that he was not really Godric Gryffindor but Harry Potter? As Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his mind ran at a furious speed trying to figure out what he was going to do or what could happen if his secret accidentally got out. "I could die…" he muttered as he shoved the letter into his pocket and pushed the door open. He had to get the sorting hat and find the mirror.

As Harry ran at full speed to the second floor he remembered one thing. "Bloody hell…where did I-" He stopped short on his track and searched his pockets frantically; his mirror was missing. Kicking himself mentally, he retraced his steps trying to remember where he had used or seen the mirror last but he couldn't remember anything. "Bloody hell!" He snarled as he dug his hands deeper into his many pockets.

"Master Potter," A muffled voice said from Harry's inside left pocket of the robe With a heavy sigh, Harry dug the mirror out of his robes and put it on an eye level "I must say, you have a very foul mouth" Gryffindor said with indignation. Harry rolled his eyes not bothering with his tone of voice; the last thing he needed to deal with was an angry mirror.

"I thought I'd lost you." he muttered to Gryffindor and walking up the stairs to his room or whatever place he had last left the Sorting Hat.

"Young sir, you must pay more attention on what you're doing otherwise you'll end up hurt or worse, dead."

"Yeah yeah." he said carelessly and stopping on mid stairway " Look, I received a letter just a few minutes ago." he dug the letter out and showed the strange seal at the Gryffindor behind the mirror. "any idea from who this is from?"

"As a matter of fact…" Gryffindor paused for a moment and deeply analized the seal "er...no, I do not recognize such the seal." Gryffindor frowned at the letter in Harry's hands. "What does the letter say?" Harry took the letter out of the envelop and read the short message to Gryffindor. "This is worrying me, Young Potter. You haven't said anything have you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and stared at the small mirror he held "You know, I know that sometimes I am stupid…" he through gritted teeth "but I know that I'm not stupid enough to reveal who I really am and get myself killed."

"Then how do you explain this letter, Young Master?" Gryffindor fired back?

"How in the bloody hell am I suppose to know!" Shouted Harry in frustation. At the moment, he wished to go to sleep and wake up back with the Dursleys and forget he ever was one of the founders.

Sudenly, a voice interrupted him from his thoughts. "Talking to a mirror now, Godric?" Harry turned around and saw Salazar Slytherin standing at the top of the stairs and wearing a curious expression across his thin, pale face. Harry cleaned his throat and shoved the mirror and letter back into his pocket with such a haste that Slytherin didn't realized it. "Everything all right, Godric?" he asked with a cool expression across his face.

"Everything's fine." Harry said as he nodded his head and trying to act normal; or at least a Godric Gryffindor normal.

"Are you sure, Godric? I mean, I just saw you shouting at a mirror."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man but regained his cool "Yes, don't worry, everything's fine."

"If you say so." Harry noticed that Slytherin's tone had changed. "We need to talk Godric."

"If we must." Harry started walking down the stairs knowing that Slytherin, most likely, wanted to argue with him and the last thing he needed was to have Slytherin to follow him to his room and get the Sorting Hat.

"Godric, we started Hogwarts a couple of years ago with only pure blooded students but this year you and the other two ladies are accepting mudbloods!" Harry could feel the back of his hair stand up by the way Slytherin had said "mudbloods" It was the same cold and hateful tone of voice Voldemort said it. "We cannot permit those people get mixed up with our community. Its bad enough having them around contaminating the towns and villages we live let alone permiting those monstrosities in our school!"

"The choice has been made Salazar" said Harry as he continued to walk down the hallway towards the kitchens. His mind wasn't exactly on the conversation but on the letter. He had to show it to Amelia hoping that she, somehow, knew of the seal the mysterious letter bore.

Unfortunately, Slytherin noticed Harry's lack of argument and grabbed him by the arm hard. "Listen to me, Godric." His tone was now full of hate "I do not want those…those…_things_ in my school. So do something about it before I do!" His eyes were wide and his breathing was fast and the grip on Harry's arm was getting tighter and tighter that Harry was starting to lose feeling of his arm.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes went wide with realization and his mind immediately went back to his second year and the events surrounding the Chamber of Secrets "Salazar, its best for you to do nothing at all because the choice has been made." Harry said very calmly trying to maintain serene at the situation; something the Sorting Hat had taught him "Those kids with magical abilities produced by none-magical parents need to be taught with the rest of the wizarding world--"

"You are out of your mind!" Interrupted Slytherin with great outrage

"--because in their world," Harry continued with out listening to Slytherin's outburst and freeing his arms from Slytherin's grip with a jerk "they'll be exile and treated like some sort of monsters or creatures from hell."

"They're not monster or creatures from hell, Godric…" Slytherin said in a cool voice that once again sent chills down Harry's spine knowing that the voice was almost alike to Voldemort's "…they're mutants that we need to keep away from our children or get rid of." And with that, Slytherin headed towards his chamber on the upper floor.

* * *

The night before his departure to London Harry was sitting in front of the fire, alone, still thinking of the letter that had arrived a couple of days before.; after speaking with Slytherin Harry went back to his room and locked himself up instead of talking to Amelia. However, as he stared into the hearth his mind started wondering about his own time period. In fact, it was the first time after two weeks and a half that he remembered from where and when he truly was from. He thought of Ron and Hermione. He wondered whether they knew of his abrupt disappearance or not. He snorted. Of course they knew. By now the Order must be searching for him in every inch of England and if they couldn't find him in England they'll start looking for him around the world. And Harry knew that the Order wasn't alone in searching for him, he was sure that Voldemort had sent people looking for him the minute he got word Harry was alone and "lost." 

His mind went from Voldemort to Remus Lupin and how worried he must be of Harry's disappearance. Harry frowned. For the first time in months he started to wonder how Remus was doing after losing his last and true friend. He leaned back on his leather chair and tried to think of how he would feel if he lost either Ron or Hermione to Voldemort or a Death Eater. Or both causing him to be alone in the world. A long sigh escaped his lips. He knew he wouldn't take it. All the pain and suffering would just be too overwhelming for him that could make him do the unthinkable. He didn't care about anything else in the world if he lost his friends…so, he thought, why live.

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Sire, he's here." said Amelia from behind the wooden door. "And he wishes to see you immediately" Harry raised an eyebrow questioning to himself who "he" could be. But before he could open his mouth to question Adeline of who the stranger was, the door to Gryffindor's private study burst open and in came a man wearing a cloak and hood covering his face from Harry.

Harry immediately stood up from his leather chair and studied the tall figure in front of him as he kicked himself mentally for not having his wand ready if this man happened to be a mad man. Harry suddenly realized that he stranger was armed. Or at least he thought he was. The man was holding a stick that passed him by just a couple of inches. But there was something peculiar about the stick the man was holding. It had a brilliant stone at the upper end of it and along the branch, a dragon was carved making Harry realize that this was no ordinary walking stick but a staff. Sundenly, the stranger withdrew the grey hood from his head very slowly and revealing, finally, to Harry what he looked like. Harry stopped breathing. The man had a long crooked nose, a tired face that had a long, silver beard and moustache and pale blue eyes. His heart started to beat faster not knowing what to think.

"Dumbledore…?" Harry asked in great disbelief

The man did nothing but smirk at Harry.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Please remember to review. It truly makes me happy. All right, I'm going to answer to the reviews of chapter four. Thankies people! 

**Qem:** Is there an Alexander in Arthur's round table? O.o Ah...the Ministry of Magic...you'll read about that in a few chapters.  
**Warlord Harrsk:** I have updated! Yay! Well, I'm glad you like this!  
**Catnip070:** I has updated now! Thank you for reviewing!  
**Tmctflyboy:** I updated, I hope you liked this chapter.  
**Fan of Great Works**: ...dude...you're creepy. Have you been spying on me and my writing? O.o  
**Digi Bonds:** Thank you!  
**Rkhaira:** WHOO! Thank you for reviewing.


	6. The Messenger

_The Messenger  
_

The old man stared at Harry just before turning his penetrating gaze to Amelia who did nothing but bow her head slightly as a sign of great respect to the stranger. "Amelia," began the old man with a voice that would be barely heard by Harry "would you please be a dear and fetch me something to drink and eat and water to wash my dusty face; the road from Avalon is a weary and long one with each passing day the people stop believing in the Goddess."

"Does the Lord Messenger wish anything special to drink?" Amelia asked with her sweet voice.

"Hot wine will do," he paused for a moment and then added with a smile "and if you have spices from Tintagel do add them." Amelia bowed slightly and closed the great oak doors as she exited the room. The old man, on the other hand, moved slowly towards the fire ignoring Harry's presence in the room and placed his bard tunic and staff in a safe place before staring into the fire with great interest.

Meanwhile, Harry gazed at the old figure with great question. From the looks of it, this man was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, however a question still lingered in Harry's mind. How come the Headmaster seem to be familiar with Amelia when Amelia was from the Medieval era; had he been time travelling behind everyone's back? Harry almost laughed out loud at the idea of Dumbledore time travelling behind Fudge's back. Nonetheless, Harry moved forward and addressed the 'Lord Messenger' with a strong voice knowing that he didn't want to be treated as a child who had 'disobeyed' the rules by running away. "Headmaster, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, confused. "How did you know I was here…?"

"I'm afraid" the old man began as he continued to stare the fire "That I'm not who you think I am. But your reactions have confirmed my suspicions and along with Viviane's" at last, the old man removed himself from the fireplace and stared at Harry with his piercing pale, blue eyes. Removing his staff from its resting spot, the 'Messenger' moved towards Harry who did nothing but stay put and not fullu knowing on what to do or say.

"Then who are you!" Harry said through gritted teeth when he finally found the words he was looking for. "Wait a minute, It was you!" he said as he dug his hand into his overcoat's pocket and retrieved from it the now wrinkled letter. "You were the one that sent me the letter!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong for the second time in a row." the Old Man said as he inched closer to Harry with a small smile across his tired face "It was Viviane who sent you the letter but was exceptionally sorry for not coming to fetch you before the departure to London; the Beltane Rites need the High Priestess of Avalon, you see."

Harry was about to ask him who Viviane was and what the Beltane Rites were but his anger, like always, got the best of him and opened his mouth once more to shout at the unknown person "You still haven't revealed your name" Suddenly, because of the anger, frustration and terror of having been discovered by his own stupidity, he dug out his wand and aimed it at the old man. "I have you know that I will do anything at the moment if you do not reveal your name."

"My forgiveness, sire." apologized the old man who did nothing but smirk at Harry. Harry on the other hand only frowned and became more angry at the man's mockery. "But the age seems to get the best of me. I am the Merlin of Britain." said the resonant voice.

Harry did nothing but aim his wand at Merlin with an open mouth. In front of him was the one of the most memorable wizards that had ever lived and he, Harry Potter, was aiming his wand at him and had threatened to hurt him just a moment ago. Unfortunately that changed. Merlin quickly took his staff with both his hands and whacked Harry on his wand hand making him drop it. "It is rude to threatened your elders." said Merlin with a small chuckle

"Bloody hell," cursed Harry as he rubbed his hand "That hurt!"

"Of course that hurts" Merlin said as he seated on the same armchair Harry was sitting minutes before "Usually, when people hit you they tend to hurt you and not to make you feel better."

"How did you know I wasn't Godric Gryffindor?" Harry asked as he picked up his wand from the floor but still having a feeling of caution; apparently his brain couldn't compute the fact that someone knew of his secret without him telling.

"The soul and heart can tell you many things" said Merlin as he conjured a chair with his staff for Harry to sit. "But I believe its your turn" he said as he motioned Harry to take a sit "who are you and how on earth you came to be my apprentice."

Harry sat across from Merlin and looked at the pale blue eyes the old wizard had and for the first time he saw the difference between Dumbledore's eyes and the Merlin's eyes; Merlin's eyes looked tired and older compared to Dumbledore's who still had the young spark. "My name is Harry Potter," Harry began as he got comfortable in the chair "and how I came to be Godric Gryffindor that I don't know. All I remember before coming here was being in my old nursery room and struggling to open an old music box that once belonged to my father. When I accomplished to open it, I felt like I was being swallowed by water and everything went dark. When I came to I was already in the body of Godric Gryffindor."

"So for two weeks you have survived by pretending you're Godric" Merlin said with a astonished tone of voice "I'm very much impress. But tell me, Master Potter, how old are you back in your own time?"

"Sixteen" replied Harry.

"The age of a knight in training" muttered Merlin and just about when he was about to say more, the door to the library opened and in came Amelia balancing three goblets-two empty ones and one large one containing the hot wine Merlin had requested--a piece of fresh bread, and cheese. "Amelia, dear, you are truly a life saver." Merlin said as he looked at the food with hunger. "I see why Godric here keeps you around."

"You are too generous Lord Merlin" Said Amelia smiling as she poured the hot wine in Harry's goblet "I'll bring the bowl of water in a minute"

"Worry not, dear" Merlin said taking a bite of his food with much delight "just take it up to my usual room and I'll wash my face there" Amelia nodded and left the room immediately leaving Harry and Merlin alone once again. "Harry is it?" Harry nodded "Well, Master Harry I wo-"

"Who is Viviane?" Harry blurted out before Merlin finish what he had to say.

The Merlin chuckled "Vivian is the Lady of the Holy Isle and High Priestess of Avalon my dear boy." he paused for a moment and saw in Harry's eyes what he wanted really wanted to know "Yes, Viviane was the one who saw the truth behind your lies and pretence but soon realized that Lady Meredith--Godric's Mother-- could've been behind this despite her being dead so she kept your secret to herself until the time was right."

"But why isn't she here?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes a little.

"My, haven't I told you already? She's at the Beltane Rites."

"And that would be…?"

"It's the Rite where the Horned One and the Virgin Huntress lie together to-"

"All right, all right. I don't need all the details." exclaimed Harry as his mind was working out all the details for him as the Merlin was talking and trying to explain everything.

Merlin did nothing but laugh at Harry's childish reaction towards the sacred marriage but his train of thoughts immediately changed when he remembered what Meredith Gryffindor said to him when she was in her deathbed "But tell me," he said in a serious voice. He had to find out the truth…'_could this boy be the one Meredith spoke about in her last sight?_' "How have you survived for two weeks. By now someone in your position would've mess everything up and given themselves out in the open."

"I had help" Without any other word to Merlin, Harry went up to his chamber and brought back with him the Sorting Hat along with the small Mirror that contained the real Godric Gryffindor in it. "This mirror here was given to me by my Godfather, Sirius Black, to use it as a communication device…" without any sort of notice, his eyes began to sting remembering Sirius and how he should've used his mirror to talk to Sirius instead of Kreacher. "…but now this mirror contains-well, look at it."

The Merlin was stunned. "Godric…?" he said silently as he held the minute mirror in eye level. "Is that really you in there?"

"Lord Messenger!" exclaimed Godric, happily "How good to see you again." the dull glow that Gryffindor's eyes had for the past two weeks all of a sudden disappeared. "It definitely has been ages when I last saw you, Lord Merlin. How is Avalon? What about Lady Viviane?"

"Godric," began the Merlin with a small chuckle "I'm afraid that Viviane and Avalon are in better conditions than yours." he paused for a moment "How have you survived in there, Godric?"

"To tell you the truth, Merlin, I truly don't know" Godric said with a grave tone "One moment I was fetching for my mother's music box, the next thing I know I'm in the middle of a deserted isle with an eternal dark sky above me."

"is there a way…" began Harry feeling rather stupid for interrupting a conversation between two great wizards "that he can be taken out of the mirror and me taken back to my own body and time?"

The old wizard stood still for a minute in deep thought; his wrinkly brow wrinkled even more as he thought of a spell or a counter curse to liberate the real Godric Gryffindor from the mirror and send Harry back to his own time. Meanwhile, Harry watched as Merlin stroke his silvery chin over and over and as he stood up from his chair, handing the mirror back to Harry, and as he paced around the room. "I can only think of one counter curse that may perhaps break your mother's spell." said Merlin after much deliberation. "All I need you to do Harry, is to prick your finger with this dagger," he handed Harry a small, silver dagger with a dragon carved on the wooden handle "and drop some of your blood onto the mirror's surface"

Harry, half-heartedly, took the silver dagger with his right hand and very slowly he brought the tip of the dagger down to his left index finger. Immediately, Harry felt a small shot of pain run through his index finger but tried his best to not show any sign of pain across his face for the last thing he wanted to do was to make a wimp out of himself in front of Merlin and Godric Gryffindor. Once there was enough blood, Harry brought the mirror closer and dropped five drops of blood on the surface of the mirror. Once that done, he brought his pricked finger to his robes where he tried to close the wound and preventing it from bleeding.

Once that was done, Harry looked up at Merlin, who was staring once again at the fire, with a questioning glance "What else do you want me to do?"

"Just keep hold of the mirror" ordered Merlin as he brought the brilliant stone at the top of his staff down to the fire. The reaction of the stone, for what Harry could see from his seat, was amazing; red sparks started form around the stone and then transformed into a dragon-the stone becoming the eye of the dragon-- but suddenly disappeared leaving behind only a bright purple glow in the middle of the stone. Merlin looked at Harry who was wearing an astounded face.

"You all right Harry?"

"How did you do that?"

"This stone," said Merlin patting the stone "is made from dragon tears; very magical if I may add since Dragons rarely cry and when they do, humans are not usually around. The stone is over a thousand years old made by the fairy people and given to the Merlin and Druid of the time" he paused for a moment and looked at Harry and the mirror he was holding "All right, all I want you to do is to hold the mirror tight, close your eyes and think of your old body and the life you had back in your own time."

Harry did what he was told and imagined his old body; his father's looks, his mother's piercing green eyes and the thin scar given by Voldemort. He imagined going down the corridors of _his_ Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione arguing over the most trivial matter walking right next to him. A small smile formed in Harry's lips as he saw his fellow Gryffindors taking on Malfoy and his thugs and wishing for that to happen some time soon. Suddenly, as Harry imagined Draco being humiliated by Neville and the other Gryffindors, he heard a whisper obviously coming from the old wizard.

"Arath Gydeth Nevus" began Merlin aiming the top of his staff, which contained the stone, at Harry and the mirror. "Noli me tangere et Prima facie!" The purple glow surrounded Harry making him look like someone holy. But as he was being surrounded by the purple glow he rapidly became aware that he could no longer breathe. Once again he felt like he was being swallowed by complete darkness losing his visions of Ron and Hermione and his fellow Gryffindors and being replaced by a dark clad figure with penetrating orange eyes underneath the hood.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

Gasping for breath, Harry opened his eyes and noticed that he was looking at Merlin's robe hem. He closed his eyes trying to make the sick feeling go away as he sat up; he was in the floor with cold sweat just like the time he had seen the Dementors for the first time back in his third year. When he opened his eyes once more he checked his hands and saw that he still had the big, rough hands of Godric Gryffindor and not the hands of Harry Potter the Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker. "The spell failed…" he said hoarsely as he sat back on his chair and taking the forgotten goblet of hot wine to his lips.

"It apparently seems so, Master Potter" said Gryffindor from the mirror, annoyed at Harry stating the obvious "and if you don't mind, please pick me up from the floor I'm rather bored of looking at my old ceiling."

"The magic behind the music box is stronger that my magic." said Merlin to himself ignoring Gryffindor's comments as Harry picked the mirror from the stone floor "Well, what can I expect from Lady Gryffindor, she was Eilan's most talented student and Eilan herself was a powerful priestess…"

"So what now…?" asked Harry as he shoved the mirror back into his pockets ignoring Gryffindor's comments and curses over his predicament.

"Young Potter, I'm sorry to tell you this but When Lady Gryffindor had something in mind there was no power on earth to change her it." he said as he sat back on his chair "You're here for a reason and you wont be able to leave this era until that is accomplished."

"But what is it I have to do?" Harry asked desperately. He, after his two week stay in the medieval era, now wanted to back to his own time, go back to his home, Hogwarts, with Ron and Hermione and talk to Remus…he _needed _to talk to Remus…he needed to know that he didn't resent him from pulling him back from the veil. He needed to go back and confront Voldemort and end his stupid ideas before the killings grew. "I need to go back…!" he said more to himself than to Merlin. He needed to convince himself that his fate was already sealed…that his fate was written the moment Voldemort killed his parents and aimed his wand at him marking him as his equal.

The Merlin looked gravely at Harry reminding him of Dumbledore even more after his talk following the tragic Ministry of Magic episode. Sadly, what the Merlin said next frustrated Harry even more…

"I'm sorry to say that what Lady Gryffindor had in mind…is something you need to find out for yourself."

* * *

Harry wiggled a little as the horse he was riding on was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute; the journey from the Moors to London was like a journey from the starting point to the other side of the world. It was their third day riding to London and Harry was beginning to feel rather bored and annoyed by the never ending ride and the monotonous surroundings. As he rode next to Merlin--Salazar Slytherin rode behind them not caring to join the other two--he noticed Harry fidgeting on his horse. "not used to horses?"

Harry looked at Merlin with tired eyes. "I haven't been able to sleep in a decent bed for three days, I haven't had a proper meal, and I'm not used to riding horses, specially for three consecutive days."

The Merlin chuckled a little "Then how did you travel from one place to another. You can't possibly use brooms!"

"As a matter of fact yes." Harry said as he ducked a tree branch "Wizards in my time usually use a broom to travel about or they simply just apparate."

"Apparate?" Harry sighed knowing that some spell, hexes and courses he knew hadn't been invented just yet despite their "great spiritual powers"

"Don't worry about it," said Harry, he didn't want to explain the entire apparate/disapparate theory and concept to the old man. "Its something that will come along time." Merlin nodded and said nothing knowing that Harry was not going to reveal the secrets from his own time.

At last, Harry could've jumped with joy when he saw the boring trees and the never ending surroundings transformed into small wooden houses, big houses or small shops where vegetables or fresh fruit was sold; Harry knew for sure that their journey was close to an end. He gazed around and saw mothers coming out of the shops after buying the necessary items for the day's meal or going into the blacksmith's shop for the horse's new shoes. Harry noticed how simple life was compared to the life in his present time London where everything was fast and very little of life was taken in. As Harry continued his ride towards the unknown meeting place, he saw a large monastery to his right where people clad in brown walked about the outside of the monestary.

"Where's the meeting going to be?" Harry asked as the common bell rang the hour.

"Not so loud, boy" cried the Merlin "Not so loud, but to answer your question the meeting is going to be in that building over there" Merlin pointed his skinny finger at an old shabby-looking inn with the darkened windows because of the lack of cleaning and just above the old door there was a sign that read 'Leaky Cauldron'--a drawing of a cauldron leaking was place underneath the words for those that didn't know how to read. As they drew closer and closer to the pub Harry wondered how the muggles were kept away from the pub when apparently it was opened to the public.

"How does the pub keep the muggles away when they announce what the place is?" Harry asked, his curiosity winning over him.

"The muggles do not see the sign," explained the Merlin as he gestured Slytherin to get closer. "For those that can read, the sign reads 'warning do not enter' but the people around here are most likely illiterate; their lives revolve around the stock and their agriculture and not about books and writing. Most scholars, Master Potter, come from Avalon, Monasteries and schools around the land and most scholars live in the higher places of the city and not down with the peasants." The Merlin was going to add more to his explanation but got quiet once Slytherin was close enough to overhear their conversation.

They dismounted their horses and handed them to the child in charge of taking them away. Harry, feeling sorry for the dirty, shoeless child, handed him a gold coin which apparently made his day by the expression of gratitude across his face. The Merlin instructed Harry to follow him inside. Slytherin was, of course, already in not bothering to wait for Harry or the old man. When Harry stepped into the in, he saw that the interior was so much different than the exterior. Instead of drunk wizards Harry found well dressed men talking civilised to each other, in place of a an old man serving the drinks Harry was impressed to see a very nice looking woman in perhaps her late twenties behind the bar and instead of a dirty place, Harry believed that the place could be very well be approved by his Aunt Petunia.

"Lord Messenger!" said brightly a voice from the left. Instantly, Harry turned his head and, despite the dimness of the room, saw a tall, well built young man with long black hair that was kept in a neat ponytail and a matching black goatee coming towards their direction. As he drew closer, Harry was able to make the facial attributes more clearer. This young man had the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life and somehow those eyes held a mystery to those that barely knew him, and dangling down his left ear, it was clear that he was wearing an earring made out of a fang of an animal. And for some odd reason, his excessively pale skin reminded Harry of someone he couldn't quite put his finger on. As he was just two or three steps away, Harry was able to see a thin blue line running down the side of his pale neck; a tattoo. "I did not know Your Excellency was going to be here! How is he Lady Viviane?"

"She fares well, Rafer." Immediately, Harry spotted the difference in clothing. Rafer was wearing a bright green vest with a black silk shirt underneath, black breeches and booths made out of dragon hide. Rafer saw Harry looking at his boots and smiled.

"Finest dragon hide made by wizard." he said rather arrogantly as he looked at Harry's riding boots. However, his smile vanished as Merlin looked at him with a scolding look. "But enough about this," Rafer said as he extended his hand to greet Harry "I must introduce myself to one of the greatest wizards around, its not every day one gets to meet one of the most important people in magical education. Lord Gryffindor, my name is Rafer Guthrie Malfoy at your service."

* * *

Yay, another chapter done. Hope you like it. I wanted to update before HBP came out but I don't plan to update until I get 30 or more reviews. I'm going to update but speed of the next chapter depends on the responce I get. Your review motivate me, that's all. Well, I'm out. Hope you guys like this andI hope you all have a **WONDERFUL** weekend with the publication of HBP. I know I will!


	7. The Meeting Between Nobles

The Meeting Between Nobles

As Rafer shook the founder's rough hand, the young Malfoy realized that the wizard in front of him was giving him a peculiar look. Rafer, feeling quite small compared to the Merlin of Britain and two of the Founders in both magic and talents, gave Gryffindor a weak smile just before releasing his hand. The dim lit room was quiet for a few minutes where the men tried their best to break the sudden and strange silence about them by coughing or humming a tune. Finally, it was the Merlin who decided to put an end to the uncomfortable silence by placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and making him sit on the nearest chair and taking young Rafer with him to the other side of the room; the men and the few women smiled at Harry and quickly asked him about his trip and Hogwarts; Slytherin shrugged to himself before he sat on a table accompained by a rough looking witch.

"Did I say something to disturb Lord Gryffindor, Master Merlin?" Rafer asked with a great deal of discomfort across his face that if Harry had seen it, it might have changed his way of thinking towards Rafer.

"Don't mind Godric, Rafer" Merlin said as he wiped the dust from the road off the stone at the top of his staff. "He's had a long day and hates travelling, but enough about Godric and his mood swings. How fares your lady mother?"

A great sigh escaped Rafer as he slumped on a chair away from the other men and Harry. "My mother is alive, thanks be to the Goddess, but she is still sick enough to stay in bed all day only to come out when she's fed up with the stone walls around her and the silly girls attending her. The good thing is that young Nimue arrived from Avalon a couple of days before I came to London to look after my mother while I'm away. I'm positive that with the help of the Avalon magic and herbs she will get better."

"Let us hope so," the Merlin sighed with great sorrow as he realized that one of the daughters of the isle was close to leaving this life before an older spirit like his did have the chance to do so. Rafer, feeling a wave of grief feeling his heart, ordered a drink from the tavern keeper just before a roar of laughter came from the table Gryffindor was sitting. Rafer looked at Gryffindor for a minute and saw his broad smile across his dark face; very unusual for a serious wizard. He had seen Gryffindor before, but never actually introduced, at the marriage of Lancelot and Lady Elaine many years ago and there he looked like the type who took life seriously. As Rafer narrowed his eyes trying to remember the time he had seen Gryffindor smile during the wedding, Merlin's voice came out of nowhere distracting him from his thoughts

"Now Rafer, my dear boy, how's your son and wife? I heard that young Dolan fell of a horse." Rafer waited for the old tavern keeper to deliver the drinks. Finally, when he was gone, Rafer took a sip from his goblet and nodded. "Yes, Dolan decided to disobey my orders and rode a horse that was yet not ready to be ridden. He's all right now but he was severely injured in the knee that he had to stay in bed rest for a few months." he paused for a moment, looked at the other table and then leaned forward "You know, Lord Merlin, most recently I've been thinking that he's at the age of sending him off to fostering in order to learn how to hold a sword the right way and to obey orders given to him."

"Will you send him to Hogwarts when the time is right?" questioned Merlin as he turned a little to see Slytherin and Harry.

"Yes, I believe so." He paused and looked at Gryffindor from the corner of his eyes "If he gets accepted that is. Goddess knows if he will be allowed to be in such place, surrounded by the "selected few." Speaking of Lord Gryffindor, is it just me or is the Lord he acting…a little strange. I always believed he was correct, serious and a very quiet man from what I could gather back when I saw him years ago from at Sir Lancelot's wedding…now he's laughing, I never seen him laugh, 'tis a strange sight for me…"

"I told you, Rafer, he's tired and-well! Look who decided to show up" Rafer looked behind him towards the inn's door and saw who the Merlin was addressing to. An elderly man, but yet younger than the old man sitting in front of him, was entering the tavern with a page boy on his side and about ten more witches and wizards behind him. Rafer smiled as he saw his old tutor for the first time after his marriage to Lady Breanna, which was eight years ago, and felt a warm wave taking over his heart. "Marmaduke, old friend!"

"Merlin," Marmaduke said with a broad smile across his face "you old man, you still walk about this earth?" Marmaduke approached Merlin and Rafer after he waved the ones behind him to go away. Marmaduke was an old man with a small, silvery beard, tanned skinned, haggard face and dark eyes. His walking was slow for an injured leg when he fought alongside Uther Pendragon back in the day but nonetheless he walked with great honour. "How fare you, Merlin? How fare you?"

"I'm well, Marmaduke, and you?"

"Likewise, my old friend." Marmaduke said with a wide smile but quickly vanished as he stared at Merlin's tattoos reminding him of his long ago home "Merlin, a few moons ago I tried to visit my granddaughter, Diana, but the mists have expanded so much about the land that I've thinking that--"

"Avalon had vanished?"

"Yes!" said Marmaduke with an expression of terror across his face; the disappearance of Avalon would mean the end of their community and civilization.

"I'm well aware of that, Marmaduke" Merlin said with a sad tone.

"And it's all Arthur's fault," stated Rafer as he conjured another chair in order for Marmaduke to sit and rest from his travel "I'm sorry to say this lord Merlin, but your student broke his promise to Avalon when he took the Pendragon banners down and rode under the Christian flag. He made a promise to Avalon saying that he was going to value our Priest and Priestess' opinions along with the Christian Priest, but most recently he listens more to his Priests and his silly wife more than our priests and his sister. Our Goddess is also to be in the same level as the Christian God, but-"

"I'm aware of that too, Rafer" Interrupted Merlin with a great sigh "And as far as I see it, his sister, Morgain, will take care of that problem. But enough about that, today's meeting is about a government for the magical world, or am I wrong Marmaduke?"

"Not at all, Lord Messenger, not at all" Merlin, very slowly, stood from his seat and tapped the floor with the end of his staff making the others enjoying themselves stop their chattering. Across the room, where Harry was sitting, there were two witches from the north, three wizards and one witch from the east of England, one wizard and one witch from Cornwall, and three priestess and three druids from Avalon. All of those present were looking at him with wonder and curiosity across their face; they wanted to know what the meeting was about since the Messenger of the Goddess was present and to them it was a big deal. But Merlin paid not heed to the others except for Harry who for the first time since his arrival he saw true smile across his face and not a forced, sour one like he had the past weeks. _'Why are you here…"_ he thought as he stared into Harry's, or Gryffindor's eyes, _'What is hunting you in your life that Lady Meredith's magic brought you here?' _

"Fellow witches, wizards, priests and priestess of the Old Religion." Marmaduke started as he noticed that Merlin was captured in his own mind "I believe we're all here to make a decision considering the people of our community, so I suggest we begin now if we want to rest from this long day" Marmaduke nudge Merlin who was still starting at Harry with wonder. "Are you all right, my friend?"

"Long day, 'Duke" Merlin said taking his eyes away from Harry "long day." Marmaduke knew better than to question the Taliesin further, but knew perfectly well that he was not telling him everything. Nonetheless, both men walked forward to the group of young and eager men and women. The witches, wizards, priests and priestess spread themselves around the table Harry was sharing with a pretty redhead with blue eyes priestess. "The first order of matters," began Marmaduke sitting next to Merlin who was sitting across the young people "is the government we will establish within the next couple of months."

"We already have a king" stated the witch from Cornwall "Why do we need another king? I do agree that the king we have today is a good for nothing traitor but…why get a second government when we can just replaced him with someone of our believes and practices." A few voices uttered an agreement. The witch smirked a little as her pale blue eyes sparkled with glee of having others agreeing with her and her idea.

"Well I don't agree with Lady Penelope" Rafer said as he settled on his chair next to Salazar Slytherin who only gave him a dirty look when he said that replacing the Crown, who happened to be half wizard, with someone of the Old Religion and pure-blooded was a bad idea "I do agree that King Arthur has been a traitor to us all, specially to our Goddess, but we can't replace him when the Lady of the Lake of the Lord Messenger haven't done anything; it is not up to us to do the Goddess's work."

"But he carries Excalibur in the name of his God" said a wizard from the east "Excalibur was given to him by the Lady of the Lake therefore by the Goddess. I do not want something that belongs to Ceridwen, the Mother Goddess being used to persecute us for our believes and for who we are."

"We cannot have another king just yet" Merlin said waving his hands in the air, a little frustrated of those more interested in Arthur's affair rather than the prosperity of their community "Arthur is destined, whether we like it or not, to be king for a few more years, I've seen it in the stars and so has Viviane, the Lady of the Lake. We should all just wait for faith to take place."

"When will he come down?" Slytherin asked with an icy tone while the others too looked at Merlin with a questioning look.

"We're not here to discuss Arthur and his fate" Marmeduke said irribibly saving Merlin from the inquiring looks "We're here to talk about how we're going to establish a government for our magical people and those that follow the goddess and the old religion. In that government we're going to have branches that will take care of specific problems such as education, crimes, regulations and laws"

"And how do you plan for this place to set its grounds considering we can't pareade the fact we're witches and wizards." A woman in her mid-twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes said with a bitter tone. For those that knew Lady Andrea, knew that she had a hatred for Muggles that grew with each day that passed. They also knew that the hatred had come from the murder of his six year old son five years before by a drunk muggle who said he saw the devil in the little boy and tried to save him by stabbing him to get the evil spirit out. In the end, the drunken muggle had only accomplished stabbing the little boy several times and then leaving the him to bleed to death in the middle of the street. "The last thing we need is those fools hunting us down for another reason; it's bad enough they shun us for worshiping the goddess and not their God"

"I agree with Lady Andrea" said one of the men that had arrived with Marmaduke.

"Why should we hide and call ourselves something else just because of fear" said Rafer narrowing his eyes. Harry cocked his head to the side and stared at the raven haired Malfoy with great wonder. "Our government should call be named something our community would recognize and feel comfortable coming to for help or questions."

"Then how do you suppose we're going to reppell the muggles away, Rafer" the same wizard asked.

"Charms and spells," Rafer answered with a shrug of his shoulders "we do have magic, Lord Constantine"

"He's right, Constantine" Merlin said as he took a sip of his drink trying to hide his grin "And I have the perfect name for our central office and its location…"

* * *

The sun was almost down by the time the meeting had finished. When Harry stepped out of the tavern most of the muggle citizens were closing their little stores for the end of the day before going home to a cooked meal. Harry's eyes got watery as a great yawn escaped his mouth and a hungry grumble from his stomach. The meeting had lasted for five hours tops and he felt exhausted, hungry and irritated and for the first time after weeks, he felt like going back to the moors and eat something cooked by Amelia. Harry looked around the premises from where he was standing and saw Slytherin leaving for the inn close to the tavern with Lady Andrea. A sneer of disgust escaped him "They're made for each other'' he mumbled as he waited outside by the door impatiently for Merlin to stop talking to his friend, Marmaduke.

Just as he was about to leave, the Merlin of Britain called him. Relunctantly and extremely slow, Harry walked towards where Marmaduke, Merlin and Rafer were standing. "Yes, Merlin?" he asked as he tried his best to not sound aggravated.

"My, my…so this is Lady Meredith's son!" Marmaduke exclaimed with great enthusiasm on his eyes and voice "Yes, yes, he does look like a son of the holy isle. The last time I laid eyes upon you, you were still a child under your mother's dress, but look at youserlf now." Harry smiled a little as he saw genuine surprise in his eyes.

"Godric, you may not remember but Marmaduke was your brother's tutor and a friend of your father" Merlin said as Harry and Marmaduke shook hands

"My bro-oh, right!" Harry's mind frantically searched for some information regarding Gryffindor's oldest brother. "My brother…how is he?" Merlin gave Harry an alarmed look while Rafer and Marmaduke looked at him strangely. Harry felt like the time most witches and wizards around him knew more of him than he knew of himself back when he was in his first year. "Don't you remember, Godric? Your brother refused the teachings and went to monastery. Sad times for your Lady mother and father. I still remember the day your mother came to me weeping about the loss of her first son."

"He did…? Oh yes!" Harry cursed himself for not asking Godric enough questions about of his life "You see…" he stammered "I thought you had seen him." He had to get out of this one way or another; he looked at Merlin for some help.

"Well," Marmaduke said "I did, once, but it was a long time ago and he kicked me out saying that I shouldn't be allowed in God's premises when I worship the pagan Goddess. But nonetheless…you look just like him" he added with a smile. Harry could only laugh nervously hoping neither Rafer or Merlin could pick his nervousness up.

"All right, enough about Alexander." Merlin said hoping Marmaduke could drop the subject of the eldest of the Gryffindor siblings. "It's always a touchy subject to any of the Gryffindors, to talk about Alexander. Besides, I believe that with the accomplishments Godric has made, most people wont even remember Alexander in years to come. Only those that met him will remember him as a traitor to the family. Well, Godric, we called you here to know your opinion considering a matter of great importance."

"What am I to do for you?" Harry was grateful to Merlin for the change of topic

"Not here" Rafer whispered. Merlin and Marmaduke nodded and started walking towards the inn while Harry and Rafer followed a few stepps behind them. Harry, for the first time during the day, felt that some sort of friendship could happen between Malfoy and Harry, but Harry felt terrible for scolding the young Malfoy earlier that day. _'he's not like the others'_ he thought as they walked in silence. _'But why and how did the Malfoy family change so drastically to hate the muggles so much over the time…?' _

"Some night, eh?" Rafer said breaking the silence between both wizards.

"Yes," Harry agreed trying his best to put aside whatever differences he had with the Malfoy family from his own time; he remembered how cruel Lucius Malfoy was to his servants and how his only son seemed to be aspiring to follow his steps in cruelty, ambition and hatred. Harry glanced at Rafer from the corner of his eyes and saw no trace of what the Malfoys looked liked from his present-day. The dark hair that was tied on a pony tail was now flowing loosely behind the youth's upper-back. "I did not believe the meeting would last this long. My body is sore from sitting for such a long time"

"Yes, I know what you're talking about" Said Rafer as he rubbed the back of his sore neck "And to tell you the truth, I believe the meeting would've been at least an hour shorter if Lord Slytherin had not argued so much with the Lord Messenger."

"What is your opinion about muggles and muggle borns?" Harry was now curious about Rafer's opinions towards those half-bloods or muggle-borns.

"Well, to tell you the truth, sire" Rafer began very slowly as he tried to say the right words "I do not like the muggles nor do I hate them. I believe that if the Goddess wanted to give them magic she would've done so. They're part of our society whether we like it or not."

"I see. But do you agree with Slytherin?"

"To some extent…yes. But I believe that if a muggle, specially if he's a Christian, has the opportunity to learn our powers, then he should be allowed to learn the lore just like any of our children can, otherwise our civilization will die out." Harry walked alongside the young Malfoy, but couldn't believe what he was hearing let alone understand how this Malfoy was very much different, and somewhat more decent, than either Lucius and Draco Malfoy "Witches and wizards have to understand that muggle borns are staying and that one day its going to be them running the wizarding world and not the pure bloods like today."

"Do you really believe so?"

"Yes," Rafer stopped short and grabbed Harry by his arms; Harry looked at him straight in the eyes "but please, Lord Gryffindor, do not mention this to anyone because…well…"

"Don't worry about it" As Harry and Rafer walked in silence the rest of the way towards the inn-still following Merlin and Marmaduke--Harry's hatred towards Malfoy evaporated into thin air leaving only a sense of possible friendship between them. By the time they had arrived to the inn, the moon was already high on the and the stars were lighting the way for those that were still out working or just enjoying the cool air. When they were about to enter the building, Harry noticed a large sign above the door that read "The Leaky Cauldron's Inn" and underneath that large sign there was a smaller sign that read "Vacancy available"

"They don't see what we see" Rafer said, Harry immediately understood that he was referring to the muggles "They see a broken down building that seems a little too dangerous to go into" when they stepped in, Harry quickly noticed the inside of the inn seemed quite inviting in contrary to the outside appearance. The room consisted of two sofas in front of a very welcoming fire, tables by the many windows that were all occupied by witches and wizards entangled in their reading or conversation, a large table where Harry supposed it was for those that ate there for breakfast, lunch or dinner and a desk where a small, plump witch with red hair was going over some numbers.

"I would like to rent a room," Harry said as Rafer, Merlin and Marmaduke sat down on a chair waiting for Harry to get his room; Merlin and Marmaduke had arrived first and Harry had allowed Rafer to go first.

"Just like everybody else that comes here" The witch sneered as she still kept her gaze down to her book of numbers and dates "How long will you be staying"

"Two nights"

"Right, well, I need you to sign here" the page of her book flipped to one that held signatures in columns; Rafer's, Merlin's and Marmaduke's were the last ones that had sign it. "Will you be eating here or out?"

"here, I suppose."

"Well, if you suppose you're going to eat here, your total will be two Galleons." Harry dug his pockets for the gold coin and as his fingers searched he felt his fingers making contact with a cool, flat surface: Gryffindor's mirror. "I said two galleons, please" the witch's voice made Harry come back from his thoughts "Oh…right" He dug the gold coins out and handed them to the ill-tempered witch with a cynical smile . Once everything was set, Harry walked over to the table where Merlin, Rafer, and Marmaduke were now sitting and talking feverishly.

"-the last thing we need is to punish those that deserve punishment the same way the muggles do it; so barbaric!" Rafer made a face of disgust as he remembered the time he witness the killing of a traitor; his head had been chopped off.

"Have I missed something?"

"Actually yes, Godric" Marmaduke said "and this is where we need your opinion. Lady Layana raised a very good point during the meeting about punishing rebels, thieves and murderers. My niece, Lady Ravenclaw--yes, you know who she is--came up with this idea of creating a veil in which the person would either walk voluntarily or by force and through the veil and well…die. It's a lot more human than what the muggles do, that's for sure"

"No!" Said Harry without even thinking or taking it into consideration. His mind quickly shifted to the dreaded night his godfather went beyond the veil to never comeback. "Rowena's idea of the veil is futile, it wont work because…because…" Harry searched his brain hard trying to find a right excuse thinking that if he was able to change their minds considering the veil in the past, Sirius would not die in the future "Well, what would happen if we accidentally send someone beyond the veil?"

"That's a very good question, Godric" Merlin said with a nod of the head "and easy to answer. We can simply get the innocent victim back, that's all there is to it."

"But you can't revive the dead…specially when the body is missing" argued Harry still hoping to change their minds about the veil.

"Yes, but let me talk, Godric." Harry blushed a little for being reprimanded by Merlin "What I was going to say was that we can get the innocent person back by going back in time to the moment he or she goes beyond the veil and stop time just as the person goes past the veil. Although, the bad side to this is that time only stops outside the veil and not inside, meaning that whoever stops the time would've to move fast in order to save the person or else he or she will die in a matter of seconds"

"We can stop time?"

"Yes…but there are only a few wizards that can stop time. It's a lengthy process to learn, and very dangerous too"

"In other words, Godric" said Marmaduke with a big smile across his face "He's one of the few people that can do it."

"He's the Merlin of Britain, is he not?" Rafer said with a small chuckle. Harry thought for a moment. If he could learn the spell of stopping time, he could go back to the moment Sirius went beyond the veil, stop time, then get him back. '_that way…they can have the veil not affecting time in the future and I can get Sirius back!' _But before Harry could utter his opinion considering the matter, an owl flew into the room scaring Harry so much that he knocked the candle that was sitting on top of the small, round table. Once he placed the candle back upright, he noticed that the owl that was now perched on the top of Merlin's staff looked strangely familiar.

"HEDWIG!" The owl looked at Harry with questioning eyes.

"You know this owl?" Asked Merlin as he took the message from her beak "I found her about a few weeks ago injured by banks of Avalon; Nimue was the one that healed her with herbs and magic." Harry smiled and looked at his owl with a smile on his face; he at least now had someone that knew him from his own era. "Oh no…"

"Something wrong, Merlin?" Marmaduke asked while Merlin could only stare at the small piece of parchment.

"Godric, come with me" Harry gave the other two wizards a strange look before getting up and following Merlin outside the Inn. The outside scenery was very much different to the one when he had entered the building; the streets were empty a little light lighted the way. "We need to depart to Avalon at once…we'll leave at dawn"

"What is it?"

"Viviane has found out how you can go home"

"Well, that's good!"

"Not really…if what she is right about this…you wont be going home for years"

* * *

Yay! an update!  
I told you guys that if I didn't hit my 30 reviews I was going to take longer to update...but alas...one boring afternoon after college I decided that it was time to update for you guys. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Well, I have tons to read so please review after you're done reading because that will only mean a faster update. Take care and once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	8. The Druid and the High Priestess

**I believe a disclaimer is in order:** I may write about Avalon and its magic and about anti-Christianism but I'm doing it for the plot and for the sake of the story. I'm a Catholic and I'm proud of being one. So do not flame me in case you think I'm an anti-Christian because I'm not. Disclaimer numero dos (number two for you non Spanish speakers) some parts of this chapter (or other chapters in the future) will come directly from the movie Mists of Avalon but I will add my own twists. So yeah…that credit goes to Marion Zimmers Bradley who was the author of that MoA and the screenwriter of the movie.

**A/N: **Oh my God! I updated! Ugh, I'm so sorry guys but finally my first term of college is over! And yet...I still failed Biology...I hate science. Well you guys don't need to hear about that! How about we start with the chapter! YAY! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Druid and the High Priestess**

The ride to Avalon was even longer than the one from the moors to London, or so Harry believed as he tried his best to not fall asleep on top of his horse. What Harry didn't know was that geographically, Avalon was closer to London than the Moors but as time had gone by and as people were made to believe that the Goddess was evil, Avalon had started to shift away from the mortal world. _I need some sleep, _he thought as he felt his eyelids growing heavier_, I didn't get enough sleep last night because of the letter...I want to go home. I need to go home._ His thoughts paused as he reflected on his last thought, _Do I want to go home...do I have a home...?_ Harry forced his eyelids open to look around him. _No Voldemort, no Dumbledore...no more prophecies here…why do I want to go back?_

Are you keeping all right back there, Godric?" Merlin bellowed from ahead. The Merlin was riding ahead on a beautiful black stallion, and on each side of him rode a guardian of Avalon who carried long, sharp lances to their side. These guardians were small, dark people who only wore breeches made of deer skin, had long black hair kept on a high ponytail while on their arms they had tattoos all over them. Harry whipped his head up and nodded "Yes, sir" he said ignoring the strange looks coming from the guards; Harry did nothing but stare back wondering what he had done or said.

Yawning and with teary eyes, Harry took his mirror out of a small pouch that hanged from the side of his horse trying to keep his mind occupied. "Lord Godric" Harry whispered. Immediately, Godric's presence appeared on the mirror's surface.

"Well, hello Master Potter." Godric said with a small smile "How are you today?"

"I'm bloody tired of riding this horse." Harry complained as he tried to get comfortable on his horse for the hundredth time "I'm tired of being cold and shivering and I'm rather preoccupied of having to meet the Lady of the Lake." The fact of meeting the person who was the first--and only one--to see that Godric Gryffindor had been replaced by Harry was a little scary for the sixteen year old wizard who barely understood why he was in medieval era in the first place.

"You're meeting Viviane?" Godric's tone had changed from a carelessly tone to one of clear concern for Harry.

"Yes.." Harry whispered "I'm riding there right now; Merlin is also going."

"Just as a warning Master Potter, be careful around Viviane." Said Gryffindor frustrated to the fact that Harry was being summoned by the Lady of the Lake "You be wary of Viviane, boy. She'll catch you in her web…like a little fly, just as she tried to do to the rest of us and her sister, Igrane. The late Queen Igrane was ordered to marry Gorlois to keep ties between the Romans and Avalon. But he four years later after the marriage and Morgain's birth, Gorlois died in the hands of Uther Pendragon because of Viviane; Lady Igrane gave a lot for Viviane's Avalon."

Harry closed his eyes vowing to himself that he was not going to be once again a pawn for someone's plans. _She's not going to get from me what Dumbledore was able to get…I'm my own person with my own free will…No one is going to get to me again.  
_

_

* * *

_

Far into the mists, Vivian, the Lady of the Lake, stared pointlessly into the fire late in the evening as young priestesses in training hustled about cleaning the Main House at the end of the day. Those girls that helped the Lady of the Lake were members of magical families who were looking to send their daughters away from Christians and their condemning priests. By the time Raven, a sworn priestess to the Goddess and who had also gone into a vow of silence, had taken the young priestess to the House of Maidens the moon high in the dark sky and the stars were shinning bright; yet Viviane was still sitting on her chair staring into the fire.

"Do you see something, Viviane?" A voice was heard from the entrance behind Viviane. As for the Lady of the Lake she didn't jump nor seemed surprised by the sudden appearance in the Main House, which was suppose to be empty except by the Lady herself. Instead, Viviane, just turned around to face the new comer with clear concern across her small face.

"You have arrived, Lord Merlin" said Viviane standing very slowly from her chair after many hours of sitting on the same spot without moving an inch "How's the boy?" she asked looking behind Merlin obviously looking for Harry "Did he not ride with you? Or did you not get my message? I do not know if that owl you found moons ago was ready to fly after all the injuries she got-"

"I received the message, Viviane." Merlin said with a wave of his hand. In that moment, Hedwig swept into the large, cold room, flew once around the room, and then perched herself on a spot Viviane had made for her the moment she had been taken to the Isle. "See, the owl is fine. As for the boy…well, he's exhausted, Viviane, I can tell he is not used to travel the way we do and for long distances like us. I can see that his era has more commodities…" Merlin sat on the sofa next to Viviane's small couch and looked at Viviane with a serious expression on his tired face. "Tell me the truth Viviane…did you see something?"

"I did" Viviane confessed as she poured some water in a goblet for Merlin to drink "I see betrayal, hatred and death residing in Hogwarts" Carefully, Viviane went up to Merlin and gave him the goblet of water. "And if we do nothing about it…well…I'm afraid of what will happen to the children who have done nothing…"

"So you see it too?" Merlin asked as he took a sip of his water "I did not get a vision like you did but I was able to see it while I was in London." He paused for a moment and looked at the fire momentarily before continuing "He's a dangerous man, Viviane, I knew it from the start. I saw his hatred the moment I started training him long ago but I did nothing because I believed he was a harmless boy. But I was wrong Viviane…very wrong. If we're not careful he will do a lot of harm in the future."

There was such a pause between them that only the crackling of the fire was heard in the room.

"He cannot go back…" Viviane said breaking the penetrating silence. Sitting back on her chair, she tried to relax after a stressful day but failed; the stress of the Christian religion pushing Avalon into the mists, Morgain's orders of not letting her see Mordred and of Arthur not living up to his promise was making her tired. "He's meant to get rid of him. The boy needs to be trained here to fight him."

"What else did you see?" Merlin questioned Viviane ignoring her last statement. The idea of keeping Harry in a time where he didn't belong was too complicated for the old man who believed that Harry needed to go back to his own time as soon as possible; if it were for him he would have Godric back within minutes.

"I see a land bathed in blood…" Viviane said with a long sigh and sinking deeper into her seat "Oh Merlin, Arthur has betrayed us and Avalon is drifting further away into the mists. We need to do something. Morgain gave Mordred to Morgause to foster when he should've been fostered here, in Avalon. Do you know how dangerous Morgause's ambition is? "

"What do you think we should do?" Merlin asked as he analyzed the situation more closely; it was known to him and Viviane that Morgause only wanted power. Viviane paused for a minute and sat straight on her chair facing the fire trying to see further into the future before making any more concerning Harry. "He has to give form to his powers because once he finds that form of power it'll give him the advantage in this duel, so what I recommend we do is train him in both the lore of magic and warfare"

"How long do you think he'll take to master the magic?"

"Such things as this take years of training, you very well know that but if he sets his mind and soul to the task ahead of him I say six months to a year." Viviane ignored Merlin's surprised face "as for the duel between him and…well, I do not know. I have not been able to see that far."

"He cannot be Godric for six months let alone an entire year. What about the actual Godric Gryffindor?"

"Godric is not meant to be in this fight." Viviane explained "Lady Meredith knew about Slytherin and his betrayal to Godric and Hogwarts so before her death she charmed that box to replace her son with the one that was to lead Avalon to success. She knew that Godric wasn't the one to fight for Avalon but someone else."

"He could die, Viviane, and you know that very well." Merlin said sternly and looking at Viviane with strong eyes.

"But he will save Hogwarts and Avalon from ruin." Viviane said with a mild tone of happiness. The fact that Avalon could be saved no matter what was a hint of hope to old Viviane who had spent her past fifteen years trying to fight a fight against the Christian priests. _If only Morgain would've understood why I did what I did many years ago_, she thought, _I wouldn't be here stressing…It would've been her here, as the High Priestess of Avalon_.

"So you're willing to sacrifice that boy's soul and Godric's body causing him to lose his soul and be stuck in Limbo just for Avalon?" Merlin knew that the question was more of a statement. He knew that Viviane was capable of sacrificing anything, even her own soul for the sake of Avalon, the Goddess and the old teachings.

"If it means saving Avalon from going deeper into the mists, yes. I'm willing to sacrifice anything as long as the faith of the Goddess doesn't disappear." Viviane paused and stared at Merlin "All your life you have fought hard to keep Avalon in the mortal would and now you're willing to sacrifice the old teaching for a mare boy of ten-and-six?" Viviane studied Merlin's face; it clearly showed sadness and confusion of not knowing what to do; should he sacrifice the boy for the Holy Isle or the Holy Isle for a boy…

"I will send Armand to train him in warfare" Merlin decided closing his eyes trying to his inner turmoil.

Viviane smiled a triumphant smile "And I will send a message to Morgain to go to Hogwarts to teach the boy the ancient magic."

* * *

I know, I know, short chapter. But I thought this was a good stopping point because of the cliffy I made. I think…anyway, I have part of the next chapter which were to be part of this one…so you'll get to know what Viviane is going to tell Harry! Muahaha, I know there isn't much action just yet and that there isn't much magic, but this is information that you'll need to know for the other future chapters. Before I go, I wanted to tell you that there will be a parallel story to this one I'm not very sure what I might call it just yet but I think I'll go with "The time it all began: The Time he was away" Crappy, don't you think? Remember to review! 


	9. The Arrival to Hogwarts

_A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
And then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
When darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call me home _

---Loreena McKennitt

**_The Arrival to Hogwarts_**

Harry tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep but the light coming into the room and the hustling about from outside made it an impossible task. After minutes of laying in bed and not accomplishing his desire to get more sleep, Harry sat up, stretched, ruffled his hair and got out of bed slowly remembering where he exactly he was after a tiring day of traveling. When he stepped out of the small guest house provided by the Lady of the Lake, Harry was met by two young girls who looked like they'd been running for a long period of time. One of them, the eldest of the pair, had golden hair that cascaded all the way down to her hips, deep blue eyes, and white skin. While in contrast, the other girl that stood in front of Harry had black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. "Erm…Hello…"Harry said, uncertain.

"The Lady of the Lake request for your presence immediately" the black haired girl said, her voice very authoritatively-like. Harry's stomach dropped. Meeting Viviane, the Lady of the Lake, was, for him, the moment of truth. He knew that he could get whatever information he needed to know concerning his departure to his own time. _You be wary of Viviane, boy,_ he recalled Gryffindor's words clearly. _I must be careful around that woman._ Harry thought _I wont let her use me the way Dumbledore used me_ "Master Godric?" a voice interrupted Harry's thoughts. "Master Godric!"

"Uh?" Harry shook his head and focused on who was in front of him "Sorry bout that, I'm still rather tired."

"Understandable"

"Alyssa…" The girl with the black hair whispered "The Lady of the Lake is waiting for him…" Alyssa--the girl with the golden hair--nodded, smiled, turned and started walking; the other girl followed. Harry, not knowing what to do, looked sideways and followed the two young girls thinking that they expected him to follow. The scenery around him was very much different under the sun's light than when he arrived the night before. Instead of the solitary looking island he had seen at night, he saw older women walking from one place to another carrying fruits, plants, wheat, herbs, books or scrolls, the young women on the other hand were close to the shore meditating, holding a lesson of some sort or dancing with small daggers in their hands. As for the little girls, they were talking and studying with older women, others ran around errands for their mothers or foster mothers for all Harry knew. As Harry continued walking, he saw how a little girl made fire by just fixing her eyes upon it while her twin sister put out the same fire with rain that she, herself, had conjured.

So this is where the magic started, Harry thought as he followed the two girls from a distance and watched as spells were being created around him, _this is where the founders learnt their magic powers and created Hogwarts. This is the root of everything that I know._ Harry, still in awe of what he was seeing, was taken to a big house on a hill top where he supposed the Lady of the Lake and her priestess resided. This house, unlike the others below the hilltop, was made out of pure stone; the maiden houses were made of out of wood. When Harry entered The House of Priestess he realized that the two young girls had not entered with him but stayed behind the threshold . Not knowing what to do at the precise moment, Harry just stood there wishing that Merlin was with him. _Wonder where that man is,_ he thought as he watched older priestess going about their daily duties. Finally, when Harry was about to leave and look for the two young girls that had left him there, a priestess around her twenties with red hair and blue eyes approached him; a small smile upon her face.

"The Lady is waiting" she said as she started to walk towards a room at the back of the house. Harry, once again, followed. The room in which the Lady of the Lake resided was very much different to the other rooms he had seen on the House of Priestess. When he entered the Lady's room he expected to see a working area, dinning room or weaving room like he had seen a few rooms before but he was surprised to see a bed on a raised dais, an elegant dinning table with four wooden chairs, wardrobes, cabinets with their doors locked and a bookshelf where very old, dusty books rested. The fire place was small but seemed to be the main focus of the room

The room itself, Harry noticed, was very lit compared to the other rooms in the house. And just when Harry was about to ask the priestess about where the Lady of the Lake was someone called out to him: "Welcome" the tranquil voice said. Harry, a little startled, turned to the direction of the voice and saw a small woman with raven-like hair and dark skin was sitting in front of the fire place; the fire had been long extinguished for the logs used were minute and almost gone. "Fiona, you may leave now but do send Raven with some water from the Well." the woman that had guided Harry said nothing but bowed to the small woman and exited the room closing the curtains on her way out trapping Harry with the unknown person.

"You already know who I am" the woman said with the same tranquil voice and without meaning to, a shiver ran up and down Harry's spine; the idea of the woman reading his mind was very disturbing "I'm the Lady of the Lake, Viviane and you are Harry Potter son of Lily Evans and James Potter." Harry's eyes widened and his breath stop short as Viviane mentioned his mother's and father's names; an unknown fear suddenly took hold of him. "Don't be afraid, young Potter, sit." Harry, like an obedient student, sat on the bench next to Viviane and said nothing but stare at the small priestess.

Harry noticed that her dark eyes were still fixed upon the now gone fire but they still seemed, to him, to be searching for something hidden about the fireplace. Viviane, Harry saw, was dressed differently than the other priestess he had seen. Like a queen, she wore a small circlet about her head but instead of diamonds, rubies, or pearls adorning this circlet it only had a crescent moon making it look more elegant, and yet powerful, than any other crown or circlet he had seen the Royalty of England wear. And in contrast of wearing a bright colored clothing like he had seen the other priestess wear, she wore a simple pale blue gown and deer hide boots. Harry gulped, clearly still feeling uneasy to be talking to the Lady of the Lake. But why am I so afraid, he thought as his eyes traveled to the bronze mirror Viviane was holding.

"How do you know who I am?" Harry asked, his curiosity taking over his fear. "And how do you know who my parents are…? Do you know why I'm here?"

Taking away her eyes from the fire place, she looked at Harry with her brown eyes and smile at Harry. "I know who you are because your aura is different than Godric's. Yours is young, full of life whether your life has been miserable. Godric's was…well…entirely different." She paused for a moment and looked at the bronze mirror "You can never lie to a mirror because every time you look yourself in it, you will always see your real self." Viviane gave the bronze mirror to Harry who held it in front of him. And just like Viviane had said, the reflection looking back at him wasn't that of an adult with black hair, a goatee and brown eyes but that of a black haired boy with a scar on his forehead and green eyes. "this mirror will always show me the real you because as long as you know who you are, and what you look like…you will not be able to hide from the Goddess let alone me."

"Then why am I not able to see my reflection with other mirrors?" Harry asked giving Viviane back her bronze mirror and feeling rather confused.

"Because this mirror was created by the fairy-folk as a present for the Lady of the Lake before they vanished from this earth and into the mists." Viviane paused and looked at Harry. "And my dear boy, even thought you're in someone else's body you cannot hide from who you came from. The moment you walked in, I saw who your parents were because you carry their memory about you." Viviane waved her hand across the mirror's surface and the image of James holding a smiling Lily appeared. Harry's throat tightened at the sight of the image.

"I never got the chance to meet them…" Harry said, solemnly.

"But that does not mean you don't know who they are and how much they loved you."

"So you know…"

"Yes."

"How?" he asked. The idea of Viviane knowing everything with out him telling her anything was very strange. Viviane on the other hand, smiled at Harry "Don't tell me, as long as I know-"

"--The Goddess and I will know." Harry stood from his bench feeling defeated and somewhat angry at everyone and everything around him. With a heavy sigh, he headed towards one of the windows in the Lady's quarters dragging his feet on his way without meaning to do it. From there, he could perfectly well see the legendary Tor he had read about in his books and the circles of Standing stones, brilliant in the sunlight. "It's all so beautiful..." Harry whispered to himself and closing his eyes taking in the sweet aroma of the apple trees below the Lady's house. "My Lady…if you know everything, do you know why I'm here?"

Viviane smiled knowing that sooner or later he was going to ask her that question that apparently had been burning his mind the moment he had set foot on her time, and as Viviane stood from her chair she cleared her mind of any guilt whatsoever she had over the young boy's fate. "You're here for a reason, that's all I can tell you...the Goddess chose you. Please be content with that" Harry's blood boiled with comment.

He curled his hand into a fist in anger and pounded it hard on the stone wall next to him; a jolt of pain quickly ran down his hand but said nothing about it. "Why me?" Harry asked, furious that someone else, just like Dumbledore, was hiding the truth from him and trying to play him like pawn on a chessboard. _Everyone's the same,_ he thought as he stared at Viviane's eyes "Why did it have to be me? Did it ever occur to whoever brought me here that I have a life back in my time and that I have friends!"

"It was not up to me, my boy." Viviane said, her voice still calm despite of having Harry bellowing at her. "Lady Meredith did only what the Goddess bestowed upon her."

"The Goddess, the Goddess, the Goddess" Harry bawled, his eyes were narrowed with anger "that's all that comes from your mouth, My Lady. But who is the Goddess?" he pleaded "What is the Goddess? And what does she want with me." Viviane frowned, took Harry's (or Godric's) hand and led him to the wall close to her bed. There, Harry saw painted on a woman, what appeared to be a dog, and a stag. The woman was in the middle of the stag and dog with her arms extended and with hands open as if ordering the dog and stag to stop. The dog in the picture was malicious looking and with its mouth open as if snarling at the stag on the other side of the woman. As for the stag, it just stood there, like royalty, proud of what it was and ready to fight the vicious dog.

"The Goddess holds all things in balance..." said Viviane with a mystical voice referring to the woman on the painting "...good and evil, death and rebirth. The predator" Viviane said nodding at the dog on the painting. "And the pray." Harry knew that she was referring now to the stag who was ready to fight the dog. "Without her, destruction and chaos would prevail." she turned to Harry, her dark eyes studying every inch of his face. "come with me." she ordered and without questions, Harry followed Viviane out of her chambers and out of the House of Priestess. They walked in silence as Viviane took Harry up some stone steps until Harry realized that the the stone stairway was that of a mountain and that they were going up.

On top of the mountain, Harry, out of curiosity, looked for the lake but the thick layer of mists made it a difficult task to do. He turned to Viviane who was staring at him. "The Goddess is everything in nature" she explained as she stared down at the women that recembled ants work below them "And everything in nature is sacred. Look" she said nodding and walking towards two young priestess who were picking herbs just below a willow tree that resided on top of the mountain "that is her face. Listen" Viviane stopped just a few feet away from the two priestess and closed her eyes while Harry just stood there listening to the bids singing above them "that is her voice." Harry understood that she was refering to the birds "She's in everything that is beautiful. And everything that is harrowing as well." She sighed, fatigue clearly setting upon her. "I recomend you stay here...the sun set is beautiful here." and with that, Viviane desencded the stone steps back to the House of Priestess.

Harry groaned to himself and settled on the edge of the mountain taking in the beauty of Avalon. He had to admit it, the place was gorgeous. Despite of the lake being hidden by mists he could still hear the water moving. The trees all around him were a green he had never seen before and the flowers about the land were of many different colours as if each priestess had made one for the Isle. But the beauty did not take away the one question burned his mind. "Why am I here?" he asked no one for the umpteenth time.

"You're here to protect it." A woman's voice said from behind. Harry quickly stood from his spot and faced the person who had sneaked up on him but he was shocked to see that Avalon itself had disappeared and that he was now in the middle of nowhere. Literally. Harry now found himself standing-or floating- in a dark surrounding where no lake or trees or priestess were visible. The person facing Harry was a woman dressed in white robes, with long black hair that resembled a black cascade and piercing ice blue eyes. Her skin glowed like no human being, Harry noticed as he stared very much in fright at the woman who did nothing but smile gently at him. "You were chosen to lead those with magic to victory."

"Who are you...?" Harry whispered.

The woman approached Harry, the loose garments about her danced with no particular wind. "Do not be scared," she said extending her hand and touching him on the forehead. It was then Harry realized that he could not move but didn't know if it had been the strange woman working a spell or his own fear had paralysed him on the spot. "You'll do many wonders here and in the future. Don't be scared to take chances. Great power sleeps within you." and with no more explanation of what she had said, the woman began to vanish, her warm smile still on her.

"Wait!" Harry bellowed as her form was almost gone "Don't go!"

"And remember" she said clearly not listening to Harry "if you give it form. It'll give you strength"

* * *

"Think he's all right?" asked a voice that Harry didn't recognize. For a minute--one very cherished minute-- he believed he was in the Hogwarts infirmary and that he had taken a bad hit on the head with a quaffle after a hard day's practice but hearing Viviane's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes." said Viviane. Harry opened his eyes and was very much surprised to find himself back in the House of Priestess surrounded by three priestess, Viviane and a dark eyed man; all but Viviane were studying him as if he were a strange animal in the zoo "See...he's awake." Harry sat up and tried to remembered what had happened but the only thing that came to mind was him sitting on the edge of the mountain and a woman appearing from nowhere.

"Where is she?" he asked ignoring the questioning looks about him.

"Who, master Godric?" Viviane asked tilting her head and sitting on a settee a few feet away from the bed. "Raven, please give Master Godric one of your soothing potions. I believe he took a rather hard fall."

"A fall?"

Viviane nodded. "The two priestess that were collecting herbs said that you suddenly stood from your spot, stared at nothing and fainted for no reason hitting your head hard on the ground"

"Can't believe even here I pass out by weird dreams" Harry muttered as he brought his hand to the small gash on his head that was now beginning to throb like mad. It was then the so called Raven returned with a goblet in hand and without speaking a word to Harry or anyone else in the room she gave it to him. Harry, knowing that it would be useless to fight the silent woman, took the potion and drank it feeling immediately its calming effects on his head.

The unknown man gave another questioning look to Harry before turning to the lady who was still sitting on the settee "Rave, please take the others to the apple trees and collect all the apples that are ripe." and once again, without talking, Raven guided the other priestess out but to Harry's surprise the man stayed behind. "Harry, I would like for you to meet Adrianus a knight of King Mark but has now been staying in the Druid Island finding himself."

"You told him who I was?" Harry said, outraged and not caring who the man was.

"It was not the Lady who told me about the real you" said Adrianus, mad; clearly he was angered at the fact that Harry had dared raise his voice to the Lady of the Lake "It was my mentor, Merlin, who told me who you were. At the moment he's making his way to Cornwall and he asked me to escort you to Hogwarts." Harry's eyes widen with surprise and with great thrill of going back to Hogwarts.

"He, along with Morgain, will become your instructors." said Viviane standing from her spot and heading towards the dinning table where food had clearly been brought while he had been out cold.

"Why do I-What for?"

"You may look like Godric Gryffindor, act like Godric Gryffindor and move like Godric Gryffindor" Viviane said, bothered of Harry's questionings. "but you cannot hold a sword to save your life. Adrianus will teach you the art of sword fighting, archery and horseback riding." Suddenly a tone of sadness appeared in her voice " And Morgain, on the other side, will teach you everything about the art of potion making, meditation, and spells."

"But...what for?"

Viviane sighed, irritation taking over her tired body "Do you wish to go back home or not?"

"Yes..."

"Then do what is asked from you."

* * *

The ride from Avalon to Hogwarts was definitely the longest one he had been. Specially when his only companion was a very silent one. They had been on the road for three days now and while he wished for regular bed instead of rocks and leaves underneath him what he wanted the most was a good meal; they had been surviving on pure bread with honey and water. And while his companion did not complain of hunger, Harry did but decided to not say anything else after the second day of getting dirty looks.

"Hogwarts is just a few minutes head" Adrianus said.

_Good,_ Harry thought, _a normal bed, food, and something else besides water._ They continued to ride in silence until Harry saw, from a top of a hill, the castle he'd been waiting to see the moment he had arrived to the past. It looks just the same, but a smile, nevertheless, crept up his face. "Home..." he whispered and without waiting for Adrianus, he galloped towards the school. He wanted to scream with joy as he approached the lake he had once crossed but the idea of people seeing Godric Gryffindor screaming and yelling like an exited quidditch fan was not a very usual sight so Harry had to be content with just grinning like a mad man.

The gates to the school opened and both Harry and Adrianus were met by a dirt road leading to the front gate. Once at the end of the road, Harry, nervously, dismounted the horse and ascended the stone stairs to the entrance; he felt like an ice cube had replaced his stomach. He opened the familiar wooden doors and walked through the Entrance Hall; Adrianus had stayed behind to take the horses to a safe place. The place was solitary but from a distance he could hear voices of children talking and laughing. "Its dinner time..." He muttered as he walked at a fast speed towards the Great Hall.

The moment he had walked through the Great Hall's doors the children stopped talking and eating and stared at the new-comer while the teachers just gave him a look of wonder. The Great Hall was a little different than the Great Hall he was familiar with. The ceiling that reflected the outside sky was not there and instead, a regular ceiling with many floating silver chandeliers. The large tables he was accustomed seeing were much shorter in length because, he realized, there were far less students than the entire Gryffindor House. And the same thing with teachers, he thought; only twelve teachers were present at Hogwarts in contrast of the many teachers in his time.

"Glad you're able to join us, Godric" Slytherin said from the middle of the teacher's table and as the students went back to their dinner and conversation. "We were beginning to get worried about you. Ah...and I see you brought another visitor with you." He said pointing out Adrianus' presence--he had just arrived to the Great Hall and a great awe was across his face as he stared at the Great Hall. Harry motioned Adrianus to follow him and approached the teacher's high table taking in the sweet aroma of food as he walked past the students' dinner; his stomach grumbled with great protest.

"Yes, his name is Adrianus...but you said another visitor...who..." Slytherin's eyebrows arched in surprise and turned his head towards the woman sitting next to Lady Ravenclaw. This woman was a little taller than the Lady of the Lake with long black hair braided to perfection, deep brown eyes and tan skin.

The woman locked her dark eyes with Harry and raised her goblet in greeting "Morgain La Fey, Master Godric."

"Lady Morgain," Harry said going up to her and greeting her with a small kiss on the hand. "I suppose the Lady has given you all the information"

"Not the Lady" Morgain said with a tone of unknown resentment towards the Lady of the Lake "Lord Merlin was the one who sent me the message."

"Very well." Harry said nodding "We'll speak later."

"It surprises me greatly that you didn't know that the King's own sister was coming to visit you, Godric" Slytherin said with his usual air of arrogance. Harry narrowed involuntary his eyes but just before he could knock some sense into him, Lady Hufflepuff intervened.

"We already used your Sorting Hat, Godric." She said, her eyes daring them to start a fight as she changed the topic of conversation.

"Yes" Lady Ravenclaw agreed "and it works wonders. The students seem happy about the choice it made."

"Thank you...erm...Helga, you said that we had no professors for Care of Magical Creatures and Divinations. Right...?"

"Yes..." Said Lady Hufflepuff nodding and taking a sip of her goblet "don't you remember that our former Care of Magical Creatures professor left because he went to protect his lands against the Saxons? He resigned saying that it was his duty to protect his family and his lands first than dealing with animals. As for Divinations...well...we never were able to find an instructor so Rowena volunteered to teach it."

"I see," Harry said nodding "well, if Rowena doesn't mind...I would like to make some adjustments."

"Godric, you cannot change plans before taking about them with us." Harry could see very well that making a decision without his approval was burning a hole in him.

"I do not have a problem." Lady Ravenclaw said with great relief of having only to teach Transfiguration.

"Nor I." agreed Lady Hufflepuff.

"Its three against one, Salazar..."

Slytherin rolled his eyes, and waved his hands as if Harry had asked for his approval first "Do what you must."

"Lady Morgain," whispered Harry as he leaned over to speak with Morgain "I hope you don't mind hiding your true reason why you're here..."

"No sire...but how ar-

"leave it to me" Harry cleaned his throat and nodded to himself for reassurance. He descended the stairs that lead to the High Table and stood with great nervousness on the first step. "Boys and girls, first of all I would like to apologize with you for being a week late but at last, I've arrived. I hope your term is going well but I would like to make an announcement." Harry tried to mimic the way Dumbledore acted as Headmaster but that didn't stop making him nervous. "I would like for you to meet Lady Morgain La Fey and Master Adrianus" _Dumbledore doesn't have it easy,_ Harry thought as he motioned Morgain and Adrianus to join him at his side "Lady Morgain will become your new Divinations Professor while Master Adrianus will become the new Care of Magical Creatures instructor."

The students stared in awe at Morgain who smiled gently at them. For those that knew who she was they were honoured to have her as their professor for those that didn't know who she was they were yet to know that Morgain La Fey was the Duchess of Cornwall, Sister of King Arthur and niece to The Lady of the Lake.

* * *

Harry yawned with great exhaustion as he walked the halls of the brand new school. So much had change from the beginning of Hogwarts to his school year. One of the great differences was that the Common Rooms were only a small study hall type of place where each house could take a break from the others. The dormitories, unlike his time where they were just above or below the Common Room, were divided into two: boys and girls. All houses mixed. _The good thing about that,_ Harry thought as he turned a corner, _is that the oldest students are fourteen meaning I don't have to deal with seventeen year olds._

"Out for a night stroll, Godric?"

Harry sighed in irritation and turned to face Slytherin "Just making sure the students are in their dormitories, Salazar"

"Where did you and Merlin head to more than a week ago?" Slytherin asked in a casual tone.

Harry's back straightened "Business we had to take care of."

"I see," Slytherin said staring at the pouch where he kept the mirror, his mouth forcing a smile. "well...I must say Godric, one would say that you're hiding something"

* * *

A/N: To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to update any more. I just didn't feel like writing anymore…but because my friend Joe crated a new account I decided to come and check my page and reading your reviews made me want to write again so I thank you. Thank you for waiting a friggin' long time, thank you for your support and thank you for your reviews. You, seriously, made my night. 


	10. The Cherry Blossom Twig

****

The Cherry Blossom Twig.

November arrived and so did the cold, bitter weather with its freezing rain that later became countless feet of snow. Harry, thus far, was irritated at the fact that the snow was the only thing preventing him from continuing his archery and sword fighting lessons with Adrianus who had finally warmed up to him, after days of receiving his cold shoulder. Yawning, for the weather made him wish he were sitting on a comfortable chair in front of the fire with Ron and Hermione, Harry detached himself from the window and proceeded to summon the necessary chairs for the staff meeting about to take place in his office.

His office, much to his big surprise the day he had arrived, happened to be none other than Dumbledore's own office and he wondered if the Old Headmaster knew that it once belonged to one of the Hogwarts founders. But Gryffindor's office, unlike Dumbledore's, held no portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses for there were none at the time, no funny little noises and definitely no weird silver instruments giving the office a cold feeling to any visitors.

Just before he conjured the last chair needed for the meeting, Harry heard the door knock and immediately flicked his wand at the door allowing Morgain, whom Harry wasn't very surprised on seeing her arrive just in time - for she cherished punctuality - to enter the room. Morgain, who was teaching Divination, came into the room with her usual serious expression and greeted Harry with a simple nod. Throughout his lessons with Morgain, Harry had learned that perhaps Divination was not a simple subject, like Hermione had said it was years before, and that only those with the true gift could teach others the powers of the Sight.

With the last chair in place, Harry approached the fireplace and watched the dancing fire, completely forgetting about Morgain, who was peacefully sitting in a velvet chair studying him with her dark eyes. "You missed them, don't you, your friends?" she asked him in a sotto voice; Harry merely shrugged. "I know what its like to be a pawn of destiny..." Harry turned around and locked eyes with Morgain.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, lets just say that there was a big injustice done to my little brother and I," she paused for a minute and Harry noticed that her eyes were misty with tears, but before Harry could ask her what was wrong with her, Morgain continued talking. "There could be a way for you to see what's happening in your time... but it takes a lot of training and deep concentration. You'd have to dedicate a lot of your time to this task, besides the ones already laid out for you."

"I'll do anything just--"

"Good evening Lady Morgain... Godric." The all too familiar icy voice of Slytherin was heard from the office's entrance and from that moment on neither Harry and Morgain dared to talk about Harry's lessons - in particular Morgain didn't, because she could see through Slytherin's charade.

The meeting began immediately with Lady Hufflepuff's complaint on the attack on of a first year Hufflepuff by a first year Slytherin girl. One of the differences between Harry's Hogwarts and the Founder's school was that the boys and girls were separated and then divided depending on their year meaning that all four Houses had to sleep together under the same roof causing fights to break out during the middle of the night. Harry was definitely thankful that throughout his time, the staff had changed the rules - the last thing he wanted to do was share his dormitory with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Helga, I'm sorry to say this, but perhaps Vildico did really taunt Alura like she said... and she only jinxed her in response to Vilidico's taunts."

"Oh, I highly doubt that!" snapped Lady Hufflepuff indignantly. "Look Salazar, I appreciate our long time friendship but you have got to stop this silly Pure-Blood mania of yours because one way or another you're teaching our students to hate those that are Muggle-Born or Half-Bloods. We're here to teach the children to be more civilized and open to new ideas."

"I can't tell them what to think," sneered Slytherin at Hufflepuff, who narrowed her eyes at him. "And what does my belief in Pure-Blood superiority, got to do with your jinxed girl?"

"Ariette, my 'jinxed girl' as you call her, told me that Nigellus called her a Mudblood and that's an insult that you came--."

"Helga, I might've created the term Mudblood but-"

"I have a suggestion," interrupted Harry who as getting weary of the argument. "Why don't we just divide the students according to their Houses and then separate them according to their year? This way, we'll avoid fights between Houses, midnight fights, jinxes and curses, and out time being wasted over trivial matters during our staff meetings. The students of each House will have dormitories and a common room where the students can peacefully talk among their Housemates." At the end of his 'speech', Harry noticed that all eyes were on him and he, himself, was rather surprised by his sudden outburst.

"I have to say this Slytherin, but I agree." The school nurse, Madame Troisi, said, looking a bit terrified of what could be Slytherin's reaction to her agreement. "I'm tired of dealing with cursed, injured and jinxed students every bloody morning. I'm lucky if I happen to break my fast, after I'm done with all the students I get."

"Same here." Master Levitan said, raising his goblet into the air and then taking the wine to his lips with a greedy look.

"Seems like an agreed idea to me," Hufflepuff said, nodding her head and looking rather determined to make this happen.

"It happens to be a very good idea, Godric, but," most of the staff groaned openly, like children being handed homework after a lesson, at Slytherin's stubbornness, while some just rolled their eyes at the founder. Slytherin, on the other hand, ignored the groans and continued addressing Harry. "Where could the students go?"

There was a minute of silence where everyone could see the staff thinking hard. Harry tried his best from jumping in and telling each founder where their Houses would reside, but he had already meddled in the past too much by suggesting the idea of having four different common rooms.

"I could transform one of the towers for my students," Ravenclaw said very slowly, as if the idea wasn't good enough.

Mentally, Harry celebrated. "Same here," he immediately said. No way was he going to be the one responsible for the loss of his common room.

"Very well. I'll take my students down to the dungeons," sighed Slytherin as he propped himself back onto his chair, defeated.

"Helga?" Harry asked at the woman whose face was screwed up as she thought.

"All right, all Hufflepuff students will be close to the kitchens." Harry smirked...perhaps being a teacher wasn't so bad after all.

"I want you to concentrate this time, please." Morgain said in her usual sotto voice as she leaned over his shoulder. "Be one in body, soul and mind." Harry took a deep breath and stared down at the dead tree twig lying on the table in front of him. "Remember how a leaf feels under your touch, how smooth the texture is and how sweet the aroma of the cherry blossom is." He was in his fifth lesson with Morgain and, just like the first lesson with her, he was trying his best to bring the twig back to life.

_"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to bring this lifeless stick to life, when you're telling me I can't use a wand?"_ Harry had said as he held the small, dry twig with his rough hands on his first day of training with Morgain.

That day Morgain, who was trying her best to not loose her patience with her ignorant student, answered him rather sweetly compared to her mood. " _You know perfectly well that the wand you hold in your hand, does not belong to you."_

_"Does it bloody matter?"_

_"In more ways you can think of. The wand and the wizard are one, Harry."_ The Priestess said as she took the wand and twig from Harry. Morgain then placed the twig on top of a small circular table and, while keeping the wand with her, prompted Harry to sit down on a small chair--in the process; he looked at the wand with a desperate look. _"Trust me..."_ she said reading Harry's look and smiling. _"You're not going to need your wand to make this lifeless twig blossom once more, now come on, we're wasting time._

Since that day, Harry had learned that Morgain was not a person anyone could argue with, nor a one he could question her motives behind the making-the-tree-twig-come-back-to-life-without-a-wand she had asked him to do five lessons before. But, out of fear and respect for Morgain, he concentrated quietly with his eyes closed and saw the most vivid imagery of a cherry blossom tree. In his mind he reached for a leaf from the closest tree branch and brushed his fingers lightly on a cold, smooth leaf that was the healthiest green. He then brought his hands closer to the twig, holding the leaves and he felt the rough texture of the twig and in the end he took a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of the cherry blossom as if it were the last time he would smell such things, and for the first time in his life he felt an overpowering feeling growing in his chest.

Morgain, who also seemed to notice this energy stirring inside him, squeezed him gently on the shoulder "All right, Harry, follow my instructions to the letter." Harry merely nodded allowing the energy flow inside him "I want you to stretch your hands over the dead twig. Don't allow your mind to run freely. Concentrate." It was then Harry felt the strange surge of energy leave his body onto his project and when every bit of energy was gone from his body, he heard Morgain laugh with happiness. "You did it Harry, you did it!"

Harry opened his eyes and was shocked to see that his dried up twig was now full of green leaves and cherry blossoms. "I did it?" he asked himself rather than Morgain, still not believing his eyes. "You didn't change my twig with a live one, did you?" he asked the Priestess with narrowed eyes, thinking that his ego was going to be crushed.

"No, Harry." Morgain said examining each leaf closely and smiling. "You created this with your own powers and what an extraordinary job you did, let me tell you that. Now we'll be able to concentrate on the ancient teachings and bring you closer to the Mysteries in both mind and soul."

"Morgain... if I may ask ...how will this help me go back home and, well, fight my own demon."

"Well, let me ask you this... does your demon use a wand?"

"Yes, but-What? Bring dead twigs back to life against Him?" Harry asked, as he imagined himself battling Voldemort by throwing cherry blossom twigs at him.

"Wha-no, Harry." Morgain said laughing and placing the twig back down to the table

"Trust me, you'll not fight your demons with twigs." At this, Harry shuddered at the thought that the woman was reading his mind once again. "Your advantage against your demon is that you're able to do wandless magic. All you need to do now is control your magic, but that's the easy part. The hard part is summoning it."

* * *

A shadowy figure strolled about the castle just a little past midnight towards the kitchens, just bellow the Great Hall. The entrance to the kitchens was very different in the founder's era in contrary of Harry's present day entrance with a painting of a bowl of fruit. In the Founder's era, a majestic door, with wide doors, stood in place of the painting. but only those that knew the password were able to go through the door. Making sure that no one had followed him, the person retrieved his wand from his robes and tapped it once on the door handle, and it opened immediately at his command.

"Master is here, just like he said he would be," a lone, tiny elf with a high pitch voice said. "And I has done what Master Slytherin told Miffy to do." The tiny elf descended form the top of one of the long preparation tables; her long, dirty rags were tied like around her body like a toga, trailed behind her as she walked. "Master Slytherin ordered Miffy to find a chicken egg and Miffy got it for Master as soon as the other elves left for bed." Mify muttered as she disappeared behind a cupboard and reappeared holding a small chicken egg in her hands.

"Very nice, Miffy... very nice." Slytherin said with a smirk on his face as he took the egg from the House Elf with great care. "You've done well for your Master."

"Mify is happy that Master is pleased with Miffy's work!" The House Elf squeaked happily as she bowed deeply.

"Of course Master is pleased," Slytherin said offhandedly as he started to make his way across the large room towards the exit. "But remember, you must not tell anyone about this, understand? If I happen to know that you told anyone about what I asked you to do, I'll punish you with clothes."

"Oh no," Miffy trembled at the idea of being given clothes. "Mify will keep Master's secret. Miffy be loyal to Master." Slytherin grinned and exited the kitchen, but as soon as the House Elf turned around to make her way towards her bed, Slytherin came back into the kitchen bearing an evil look in his eyes.

"Mify?"

"Master's back?" squeaked the House Elf who was definitely surprised to see that her Master was back. "How can Miffy be of assistance to Master?" Slytherin, who was grinning like a mad man, did not answer the Elf's question but raised his wand at the confused Elf, and before she could decipher what her master was doing she was flat on the floor.

Dead.

* * *

Sorry for making you guys wait!! And thank you for those of you that had added this story to your watch, faves and groups. I truly appreciate it! I write this story on another site and sadly...it doesn't get attention like it does here...I work hard for the chapter and no one reviews. Not nice, right? Well, I know some of you guys will do because you appreciate the writer. Anyway, I'll leave you guys now! Please review! I'm close to reaching the 60 reviews! Only 3 more! Please help and make me happy! hahahaha. Review motivation for a faster chapter. Anyway, yeah, I'll go now. 3!


	11. The High King’s Request

**The High King's Request**

"All right, now that we've settled our arguments about Kappas, I want you to open your books to page three hundred and ten and read about the dark creatures called Dementors" Harry instructed his third year students as he remembered his own third year with Remus Lupin, the person who had started his love for Defence Against the Dark Arts. He, in plain truth, had been using Lupin's teaching methods despite of having taught the DA people previously _'but this is different'_ he thought as he strolled about the room supervising his twenty students as they read _'In the DA, the people wished to learn practical defence because that woman would not do so. These children are barely starting to learn and it's up to me to guide them through their lesson.'_ he paused his thoughts for a moment and reflected _'Bloody hell, teaching can be very stressful.'_

"Professor Gryffindor" Arlen, a tall Ravenclaw boy with large brown eyes addressed Harry without raising his hand. Ever since Umbridge's policy of raising hands before talking, Harry had opted to allow his students to speak freely--that is until an argument began to brew among them. If that were to happen he was required to take action and instruct the students to raise their hands before talking at least for some days in order to regain control back in his classroom "What happens when you stay close to a Dementor for a long period of time?"

"You become a soul-less human being," Harry explained remembering the feeling of being attacked by a Dementor. "Once a person is without a soul he or she becomes will no longer know or understand warmth and happiness like you and I do."

"So the person is dead in life?" Foy, a redhead Gryffindor that reminded Harry of Ron asked.

"Something like that."

"Is there an easy spell to repel these things compared to the one we are reading about?" Gallia, a Hufflepuff girl, asked, rather petrified at the idea of being dead in life.

"No, I'm afraid not." there was a collective shudder among his students.

"But what if we see ourselves being surrounded by these dementors?" Shay, Foy's best friend, asked, "It says here that the Patronus charm is a complicated one and that only powerful witches and wizards are able to perform it."

"Well, allow me tell you that books can sometimes be a little misleading." Harry stated as he walked back to the front of the classroom, his blood red cloak trailing behind him. "I once met a boy your age, scrawny thing he was, who was able to perform the charm and create a corporeal Patronus defeating the many dementors that surrounded him" Harry tried his best to stop himself from laughing as he narrated a part of his life's story. "You see, this boy set his mind to create a full fledged Patronus because his err...guardian's life, along with his life and his friends' was in great danger." Harry had realized around mid sentence that Godric Gryffindor, a follower of the Goddess, would not call Sirius his Godfather for that title was used by Christians.

"So you're saying the book is lying?" Brietta, a mousy looking girl from Ravenclaw asked. "That anyone can perform the charm?"

"I don't think the book lies Vaneth, but the professor here is." Harry raised his eyebrow at Melania Teraveth, a mean looking Slytherin girl that reminded him of the future child of Draco Malfoy and his friend Hermione Granger if they ever--as in when hell froze for eternity--happened to get married. "I mean, no offence _sir,_" she added with a smirk at Harry's serious face "but I seriously doubt that a thirteen year old boy could do such a thing."

"No Brietta," Harry continued without bothering to confront Melania who was narrowing her cold, grey eyes at him "I don't think the book lies for it also tells truth. Its rather difficult for someone--let a lone a thirteen year old boy--to perform a perfect Patronus but if someone has the determination and will he or she will most likely succeed in performing a fully fledged Patronus"

"And how do we know that you're not the lying, Sir" asked Melania; by now Harry was getting irritated at Teraveth's cocky attitude.

Harry exhaled not bothering to hide anymore. If he had done what he had done in the past it was because of Remus Lupin's help and nothing more "Because I was that boy." he replied in a mere whisper.

"You were able to perform a perfect Patronus?

"Yes." his entire class--even Melania--was in great awe while some whispered to their neighbours in excitement of having a powerful professor teaching them. _'I think I'm going to thank Lupin when I get back.'_ he thought smiling to himself. "Yes, Shay?"

"Can you teach us?" Harry thought for a moment at the idea of teaching the Patronus Charm and grinned. If he had been able to teach people that weren't so sure that he was telling the truth about Voldemort and succeeded, he was likely to do well teaching twenty thirteen year olds that looked up to him. However, just before Harry could answer Shay's question, the bell rang and immediately dismissed his students not wanting them to be late to class but to his misfortune only one of them stayed behind.

"Yes, Melania?"

"Perhaps Professor Slytherin was right." Melania said as she gathered her books and quill "You are not the same Professor Gryffindor you were last year."

* * *

Lady Guinevere gazed out of her chamber's tiny window and shuddered at the sight of the young knights who were practicing their sword fighting in the middle of a blizzard. It was almost the end of November and Camelot was all ready covered in a thick layer of snow that, for the Queen, appeared to cover the worlds beyond the one she only knew. Many would think that snow was one of God's most beautiful creations. However, the High Queen of Britain believed it was one of God's many ways of punishing the people who dared to deny Him and continued to worship the pagan devils. God, Guinevere believed, killed the young before they became wicked like their parents, denied them harvest for a long period or froze their cattle to death for a reason.

"Those who follow the pagan goddess will be punish by the hands of God" she whispered bitterly as she fastened her wide, pale-blue cloak tightly about her slender body for the continuing violent shivers made her bones ache terribly. Nevertheless, just before the Queen had the chance send one of her waiting women to feed the fire that was close to its demise she saw, from a great distance, the red flag that indicated that her husband, along with her favourite knight, was home from the North. Arthur, along with Lancelot, had left Camelot after they had obtained secret information of a surprise attack lead by the Saxons against the King of Britons.

Forgetting of the bitter cold and her aching bones Guinevere dropped the cloak she had about her and ran down to the kitchens where she found the servants sitting around the fire discussing feverishly about how the baker's wife had given birth to a still born. Guinevere, who knew that the baker's wife worshipped the goddess, hid a triumphant smirk. _'If I cannot have a child of my own why should a heathen be given the chance to have a child of her own? I do not worship the heathen gods so God has punished her in His rightful way, but what have I done for Him to punish me?_ When the servitude realized that their Queen was standing there listening to their gossip they immediately stood from their comfortable seats in front of the fire and began their chores they had 'forgotten' to do. Not bothering anymore about what people were saying Guinevere instructed the head cook, a large woman that had bore many children to prepare hot wine, cook some pork and bake fresh bread to feed Arthur, Lancelot and the rest of the soldiers who had returned home

With a large smile across her pale face and not bothering to know if she was more happy of Lancelot's return than of Arthur's, Guinevere sent for the court's jester to entertain the brave man while they ate. Minutes later and whether she liked it or not, Guinevere found herself in the castle's Great Hall and in the arms of her husband. But secretly desiring she were in Lancelot's strong arms "I've longed to see you, love" said Arthur as he kissed her on the lips; his shaggy beard itching badly against her delicate skin "The cold weather from the North made me wish I were with you each night."

"That's right, Lady" said Lancelot bowing his head a little and smiling mischievously like a little boy; Guinevere felt a shiver go up an down her spine as his dark eyes locked on her pale-blue "the King mentioned you every so often."

"You would mention your wife in a cold night too, Lance, if you at least bothered to stick around Elaine's side for more than five days without coming back to court." Said Sir Kay before drinking out of his wooden goblet in greedy gulps and taking in every drop of his hot wine; the warmth of the wind quickly took over his tired and still cold body. "I bet she's lonely."

"How does fare my dear cousin, Elaine, Lancelot?" Guinevere asked masking her jealousy into concern because Elaine was the one who married her beloved Lancelot and it had been Elaine had also bore him a son and a daughter while she could not, after many, many years, bear at least one son and heir to Arthur.

"Just like Kay said, Lady, Elaine does feel lonely." said Lancelot with a bit of guilt as he took his seat in the Round table with the rest of the knights. "With my oldest son, Galahad, training alongside Gaheris and Agravain here in Camelot and the departure of Nimue to be fostered, Elaine has no one to be with but her own company." Lancelot swallowed his bread with great difficulty as he remembered his wife's sad, pale face almost begging him many years back not come back to Camelot, especially if it meant coming back to Guinevere's side.

"I did not know your daughter had left Less Britain." Arthur stated with genuine surprise in his voice.

"Nor I" Confessed Lancelot. "I've spent so little time at home that I rarely got to know my own children; I'm just now getting to know my eldest son, Galahad, now that he's here."

Against his will, Lancelot remembered the day he had arrived back to his own lands three years before eagerly waiting to see his eleven-year-old daughter. The last time he had seen her she was only eight years old--but when Elaine told him, with teary eyes and a mixture of anger and resentment, that Nimue was gone, he felt ashamed and angry with himself for worrying more about Guinevere than his own family.

"Where did Elaine send Nimue?" Guinevere asked snapping Lancelot from his nightmarish trance "Is the girl in Pellinore's lands? He is a good Christian so I believe she would be reared as a good Christian woman there and perhaps she will end up marrying a good man who is devoted to God. How old is she?"

"Nimue's four-and-ten while Galahad is seven-and-ten. And actually, my Queen, Nimue has been taken to Avalon by my mother." Lancelot said "Elaine of course wasn't too happy about it but...well we all know that my mother is feared in many lands because of her knowledge of magic, so in the end Elaine gave in to my mother's sneering voice and cold eyes."

The High Queen could not believe what she was hearing. "So you're telling me that Nimue, daughter of a Christian woman, was sent to that heathen land?" Guinevere asked furiously "Elaine is a Christian woman, so is Pellinore and her son and you, Lancelot, were raised-"

"It does not matter who raised him, my love." Arthur affirmed trying to sooth his wife "Our Lance here is son of my benefactor, the Lady of the Lake, and if she believes that Nimue is meant to serve the Goddess then so be it, my Sweet. It is not up to us to--"

"Arthur, you're a Christian King," Guinevere argued "and you're sinning against Him by putting the heathen goddess on equal footing as of our God." Guinevere said with a scold, her blue eyes blazing with anger. "Arthur, you must cease running into battle under the pagan banner and start riding only under God's banner."

"Guinevere, I've made a vow to the Lady of the--"

"What about the vow you made to God, Arthur?" bellowed Guinevere no longer caring if the rest of the knights were listening to their conversation. However, before the High King could placate his wife or explain his reasons why he had kept the Goddess in equal footing as of God, one of the Queen's women had approached the Royal couple bearing a message for both the King and Queen.

"Lord, Lady" She said timidly avoiding to lock her green eyes on Arthur's and Guinevere's, having heard, along with the knights present when the couple had argue. "The man that was brought many moons ago has awakened…"

Guinevere narrowed her eyes one last time at Arthur and mumbled "I will see to him..." and without waiting for her husband's response, she abandoned the hall trying her best to hide the tears from the rest of the knights and her servant.

Many months before, while she and Arthur rode quietly one summer night accompanied with Lancelot and Kay, they had come across a man who was badly injured and close to his death. Arthur, being a generous king, decided to give the man a nice and warm bed before dying. Nevertheless, because the king's physician had intervened when the man had been brought to the room he survived but had spent his days and nights sleeping. Moreover, when awake he did not know where he was and that caused him to become alarmed or panic or so her servants had told her. The last time he had awakened, he had gotten out of bed and started screaming a name before passing out. When the Queen of Camelot had been informed of what had happened with the man it was then she instructed Lydia to call her whenever he was awake to see if it was possible for her to speak with him.

The Queen gathered up her wits before nodding to the young girl who was standing next to her looking rather scared. Guinevere was scared too and wished her favourite knight were around to protect her in case the man became violent but despite her wishing, she had to meet the man. The room in which he was staying was a small, dark room with stonewalls and one tiny window. The accommodations were not as elaborated as her quarters. The room only contained a bedside table with two candles burning, a basin for washing and a single bed in which the man was sitting and looking out the tiny window. "Hello..." she heard him say. The queen gulped and stepped forward afraid of what the lunatic would do this time around.

"Good evening, sir." The queen said half-afraid and wishing once again that Lancelot were present

The man turned around to look at Guinevere. "Could you...please tell me where I am?" his voice held a panicky tone but the man remained calm nonetheless

"Sure...you're in Camelot. In King Arthur's castle"

The man nodded a little and turned back to the window. "By the way you're dressed...I'm guessing you're a noble."

"I'm actually the King's wife." Guinevere said a little concerned that the man did not know who she was. Everyone in Camelot knew her. "And you, sir, who may you, be?" Guinevere asked the unknown man sitting at the edge of the bed.

The man remained silent after she asked him that question. She heard him sigh before he stood from his little bed, his face showed that he, somehow, had made up his mind about something. "I, my lady, go by Orion Black." to the Queen's surprise the man bowed deeply at her. "At your services"

* * *

Harry stared at the letter and read it over again making sure he had read correctly the signature at the bottom of the message.

Amelia had sent him an owl with two letters. The first one he opened told him how his house and property were doing. The second letter, on the other hand, that had arrived to the Hollow all the way from Camelot and it was hand written by none other than King Arthur himself. The King had invited him, along with other people, to a Christmas feast that was to take place in the King's Court in just a few weeks. He panicked. He had no idea how to act with around medieval time children so he was in trouble when it came to an entire medieval court. Thinking rapidly, he pulled out the small mirror he always carried around and called forth the real Godric Gryffindor hoping he had a good idea on how to handle the situation.

"I need your help!" said Harry at a rapid speed.

"I'm guessing you did something you weren't supposed to do, am I correct?" Gryffindor said with a bored tone to his voice.

"As a matter of fact, no, I haven't done anything wrong." Grumbled Harry underneath his breath hoping Gryffindor would stop thinking of him as a fool. "Amelia sent me a letter that arrived at Godric's Hollow. It's from Camelot."

"Oh, it must be from Arthur himself." Gryffindor said as a matter-of-fact.

"Well…yeah…" Harry said slowly and mentally kicked himself for not being prepared for something similar. _'But who would've guessed that one of the school founders had a friendship with one of Britain's most legendary kings.'_ Harry thought "He wants me--well, you--to attend a Christmas feast he's holding. Do I go?"

"You must go!" Gryffindor ordered. "Arthur may not know that he's a half-blood or that the Godric Gryffindor he knows is a wizard but you, as a figure in the wizarding world, must attend such a feast. But do not worry, I suppose the Merlin will be there and so will the other founders. However, if you think you'll feel more comfortable you can ask Morgain and Adrianus to go with you." he paused for moment thinking, "yes, it is best you ask the both of them to go with you. I must warn you, Morgain has not seen her brother ever since…" he stopped for a moment and frowned. "You best ask Adrianus first." He instructed.

Harry nodded in agreement while part of him wondered why, exactly, Morgain had not seen her brother. Sighing and hoping Adrianus was in a good mood he shoved the mirror back into his robes and started heading towards the lake. He found the young knight practicing his archery while a few girls, some giggling openly while others hidden behind books and talking amongst themselves, watched as he made a bull's eye. Again. Thinking it was for the best, Harry shooed the girls away telling them, as any other Professor would have done, to do their homework or go to class.

"Must you have done that?" Adrianus asked as he retrieved the arrows from the target.

"Yes," Harry answered as internally he made up his mind of not letting Adrianus get the best of him "look, a letter from Camelot arrived today. I was told by…" Harry looked around to make sure that no one was around "Gryffindor that you and Morgain, should come with me" Harry decided to keep the fact that both were going with him as "babysitters".

Adrianus looked at Harry and shrugged. "All right, I will go."

Harry frowned at how easy and fast he had agreed. "Just like that?"

"Yes." the knight responded as he released an arrow hitting, once again, the centre of his target. "I'm tired of being a bloody instructor to you so, considering that will be in the king's court, I will do a little jest fighting with the other knights present to get rid of me urges."

Harry rolled his eyes and wondered why any person would have desires for war, killing and, considering that it was the medieval era, such brutal violence. Seeing that Adrianus had no more desire of talking to Harry, and that Harry had no desire to continue talking to him, he headed towards the castle and hoped Morgain would be as easy to convince as had been Adrianus.

Morgain, as Harry had expected, was in her little room just above the kitchens and sitting on her desk right next to the one and only window; her face twisted in concentration as she wrote in her thick leather bound book. The fire that danced in the middle of the room was just enough to keep the modest room warm and Harry, who had been out in the bitter cold, welcomed that warmth wholeheartedly.

"Can I speak with you?" Harry asked the serene woman as he closed the door behind him.

"Certainly." Morgain responded as she placed her quill down and gave Harry her full attention. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes…and no. You see, a letter arrived today from Godric's Hollow…and it contained an invitation from King Arthur." Harry observed how Morgain's eyes soften a little but with a blink of an eye, the softness was gone and replaced with the familiar distance they always held. "I already asked Adrianus if he would go with me but to tell you the truth…I would feel more at ease if you go too."

Morgain stared at Harry making him feel that she was reading his mind like many times before. "It has been a long time since I stepped foot in Camelot." Morgain confessed "After I left Arthur's court I went to my aunt Morgause and her husband, King Lot of Orkney where I…" She stopped short.

"Where you gave birth to your son" Harry finished for her.

"Yes" Morgain whispered, "Viviane did something terrible to my little brother and me. We were both in the Great Marriage, him as the Stag King and I as the Virgin Huntress. After we realized what we had done the morning after I was enraged with Viviane and left the Holy Isle to live in Camelot and be present for Arthur's coronation and wedding." she stood from her spot and walked over to the fire where she watched as the fired danced in front of her. "It was then when I became sick and realized that I was with child. Morgause offered me a potion to get rid of the child that I had conceived with my own brother but Vivian, of course, interfered. I was angry with Viviane and in spite of her, I decided to keep my child but instead of her letting raise child in the Holy Isle, I decided that she never was to never see him. And it was then when I renounce my vows to Viviane.

"A few days after that I decided to leave court never telling Arthur that I was carrying his child." She looked at Harry and rubbed her forehead gently. "Months after I left I gave birth to my son, Mordred. I lived in Orkney for three years and left my son in Morgause's care. I do not know if that was the best thing to do considering how ambitious Morgause is…"

"How old is your son?" Harry asked.

"He will be ten-and-seven in a few days," she answered in a mere whisper. Morgain detached her gaze from the fire and smiled at Harry. "I do not know why…but my intuition is telling me to go with you to Camelot."

Harry sighed in relief and stood up to face her "Perhaps…it is the Goddess' will"

Morgain looked at him with surprise that he, for the first time, mentioned the Goddess and Her will. "Perhaps" was all she could respond with one of her rare smile.

* * *

  


Harry wrapped the thick wool coat around him and despite his effort; he was still shivering to the bone. They had been riding to Camelot for three days straight and the snow made it a more difficult and unbearable task. He had ridden not only with Morgain and Adrianus but with Helga Hufflepuff as well. Slytherin and Ravenclaw had been invited too but Slytherin decided to leave on his own saying he was taking a detour and Ravenclaw decided to stay behind with the students. Harry could not help but to imagine Rowena sitting in front of a roaring fire, drinking the hot wine he had accustomed to drink and laughing at the other founders for being out in the storm.

Harry cursed under his breath and squirmed a little on his horse. Despite the months of being Godric Gryffindor there was no hope for him to get used to riding horses. Morgain, who was riding next to him stifled a laugh at Harry face. "I'm guessing you're not used to riding horses at all, correct?" she said in a whisper for Hufflepuff to not hear.

"V-v-very c-correct." Answered Harry through his teeth.

"Well, all that's going to change." Morgain said while pointing ahead. It was then when Harry noticed a large castle sitting on top of a hill just a few miles away from where the small company was riding. "That, Harry, is Camelot."

"I can't wait to sit down in front of an open fire" stated Harry.

"I agree" said Hufflepuff as she caught up with Harry and Morgain.

"Well, ladies and lord." Adrianus said from ahead "we will arrive at our destination just before sundown."

Hufflepuff snorted "What sun, Adrianus? The sky is nothing but a giant grey cloud" she chimed in between shudders.

Adrianus looked up and laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Well, we better keep going or else we won't make it at all by tonight; I can sense a blizzard coming our way."

Slowly but surely the sky got darker and Adrianus' senses were right as Harry saw that his black horse started to get small flakes of snow on his mane. After a few hours of riding and seeing nothing but leafless trees, Harry began to spot small houses with ceilings made out of straw up ahead.

Most of the houses he saw had farms that grew vegetables and grains but considering that since it was wintertime he hardly saw any vegetation growing and wondered how the poor people managed to make it through the winter. The village grew more crowded and busier as they got deeper into Camelot. Harry saw how tired women dressed in their warmest clothes went shopping for the little vegetables and meat they could afford or could get their hands on. While the women shopped for the food they were going to cook for the day the men were working in the shops or buying items for the farm. As Harry rode, vendors tried to sell him and the rest of his riding group meats, wheat, grain, goat's milk and other items just for just a little amount of silver.

As Harry took in with amazement how Camelot and other English towns were back in history, he could not help but to relate it back to his first experience in Diagon Alley. The only difference between the both was the fact that Diagon looked a little more cheery and the witches and wizards back in his own time did not look as haggard, cold and hungry as the people in Camelot did. As they rode on, Harry couldn't help but noticed a young woman with dull red hair, tired green eyes and dressed in rags. Holding on to her hand he noticed that the woman was holding on to the little hand of a red-headed boy around the age of three looking as hungry as his mother and the other people about them. Harry couldn't help but be reminded of his own mother as he got closer to her and the little boy.

"Mum" Harry heard the little boy chime as Harry rode by "I'm hungry…" The mother just dropped to his level and looked at him with cheery eyes.

"It will be okay, David" Harry heard the woman said "we'll find some food…" but Harry noticed that she didn't even believe those words herself.

The rest of the ride to castle on top of the large hill Harry remained silent and couldn't help but to think of the mum and little David who seemed to have nothing to eat. Morgain, who had also heard the conversation between mother and child sensed Harry's unrest and tried to console him. "She's not the only one in that situation." she said "During winter people die of starvation because the blizzard storms do nothing but kill the crops or animals. It is not easy for those who do not have a husband or have no means of income to survive…"

"I see…" It was all Harry could think or say at the moment. He continued to ride with his head down until they, finally, were at the gate of Camelot.

"We're not bloody enemies you fool!" Harry heard Adrianus shout to the guards who were above guarding the castle's entrance. It seemed that Harry had been so deep into his own thoughts that he had not noticed when the guards stopped and demanded to know who they were. "So you well bring your arrows down. I am Adrianus, a knight of King Mark and with me rides Lord Gryffindor, Lady Hufflepuff and with us is the King Arthur's sister. Morgain, Duchess of Cornwall." The guards did as Adrianus told them to do and lowered their arrows and allowed the riders to go through the castle's grand gate.

Life inside the walls was just a little different from the outside. The soldiers were busy going up and down thick, stone steps, others were marching, but what Harry found the most interesting was a large group of knights at the bottom of the centre stairs that lead to the inside of the castle battling amongst each other. Adrianus, who was now riding right next to him was wearing a broad grin across his face.

"Finally!" He dismounted his horse and gave the reins to a pageboy who was wearing for them to dismount their horses to take them to the stables. Harry and the two women followed suit and dismounted their horses and stood there wondering what was next. Adrianus, who was itching for a fight, joined the men in mock battle. Harry, who had never seen one, watched as Adrianus took on a much older knight and pinned him down, and rather fast too, to the ground. A group of three people rushed towards Adrianus and very swiftly he took them down one by own. The rest of the men circling them cheered for Adrianus who made a victory jest after he shook the hand of the last man he had taken down. Little by little, the men started to chant a name Harry was very familiar with after reading and hearing about him in muggle and Wizarding School.

"Lancelot! Lancelot! Lancelot" they chanted. It was then Harry saw a man come through the castle's door with his hand resting on his sword's hilt and with a grand smile across his face. Harry watched as Lancelot descended the stairs and walked through the crowd to face Adrianus. He witnessed how Adrianus struggled to keep up with Lancelot's quick and swift sword and feet movement. The crowd kept cheering for Lancelot, the court's favourite knight, to defeat Adrianus and when Harry was about to join them Lancelot did a rapid feet and sword move that knocked Adrianus down giving victory to Lancelot.

"Well, it seems our Lancelot is once again victorious!" said a voice from above the stairs. When Harry turned to look where the voice was coming from, he saw a tall man with blonde hair, wearing a red tunic and black dyed trousers and leather hide boots.

"When is he not?" A second voice said. It was then Harry saw a woman stood passing through the archway and next to the blonde man. The woman, same like the man, had long beautiful blonde hair was wearing a simple dark blue gown. However, what both of them were wearing something similar: a crown above their head. When Harry turned back to the group of men who seconds before were screaming and cheering he saw them bowing to the man and woman. Morgain on the other hand, Harry observed, was not bowing and strangely enough she looked taller than usual.

"Sister, is that you?" King Arthur said.

Morgain smiled "It is I, little brother" and before Harry knew what had happened, King Arthur ran down the steps and gave Morgain a bear-like hug. The fair woman, though, stood on top of the steps looking down at Morgain with some hint of hatred, or so Harry saw from below.

"I did not know you were coming." Arthur said with a broad smile across his face.

"I came because Lord Gryffindor asked me to accompany him." Arthur turned to look at Harry and who then shook his hand.

"Gryffindor, I did not know you were courting my sister!" Arthur assumed. "I was hoping my sister would marry to lesser king but then again my sister has a mind of her own. No one can control her. Then again, you two are followers of the Goddess and both reared in the Sacred Isle so a marriage between the two would be a strong bond."

"Sir, you mistook what your sister said" Harry said in between laughs. "Lady Morgain is nought but a friend of mine and helping me back home with sacred writing."

Arthur laughed. "Well, that is fine with me." he paused and leaned towards Harry "I bet my wife would beg of you to woo my sister and marry her!"

"Speaking of your wife" Morgain started "how is she?"

Arthur glanced at Guinevere talking to Lancelot. "She fairs fine but" he paused and turned red "never you mind. We'll talk later, sister. Oh look, it seems your friend has arrived."

Harry looked back to the main gate and saw what Arthur meant. Slytherin, wearing an outfit that reminded him of a death eater, came into the castle riding a black stallion but instead of being alone he was accompanied by a woman around her mid-twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a silk like dark green dress. Harry's eyes widened. He knew that woman that was with Slytherin. It was Lady Andrea, whom Harry had met when he had gone to the meeting during the summer. Weeks after he started at Hogwarts, Harry had gotten word from Rowena that Lady Andrea was a widow because her companion had been killed by those followers of the Christian God, making Harry wonder what the woman was doing in a muggle court.

Besides the woman accompanying him, Harry saw that a young man, no much older than how he, Harry, would look in real life at Hogwarts, riding just a few feet behind Slytherin and Lady Andrea. He was a dark man, with dark hair that tied to a small ponytail behind his back and dark eyes that made Harry shudder. He had seen those eyes before but did not know where.

"By the Goddess…" Harry heard Morgain whisper. Harry turned to her and saw that her hand was clutching against her chest and her face was lacking colour.

"Morgain…" Harry whispered, "Are you well?"

Morgain did not answer. She kept looking at the three newest arrivals.

"Morgain!"

"It's him…," she said in a mere whisper and clearly looking at the youngest of the three.

"Who?" he said looking back at the young man and shuddered once again. Those eyes were not only familiar but also holding something dark in them. Something that made Harry shiver to the bone. "Come on Morgain, who is he? You know him?"

Morgain nodded a little. "I know who he is…He's my son, Mordred…"

* * *

Yay! Another update! Well, a couple of news...I don't know when I'm going to update again...perhaps in the next two or three weeks. I've got to finish my essay first before editing the following chapter. Also, I'm close to reaching 60 reviews...pllleeeaaase review! It makes me happy! Trust me, with this week I've been having a few reviews will lift the spirits. I've come across with news with my job closing at the end of the year (therefore being out of a job), wrecks, and family drama. I need to vent. Haha. Anyway, please review. A little love and help regarding this fic and my writing will be most welcomed. Thank you for reading!! I appreciate it!


	12. The Mothers and Sons

****

Yeah, Ive not updated in a while. I truly apologize. But if people are STILL interested, I will continue writing this story, which, in reality, is close to being finished. I think. This chapter is not long...and nothing much happens but itll lead up to a big discovery Harry will make. You have to remember that this story was written after Book 5 and before book 6 was released! So this is now an AU. I will try to put some canon in but youll see where this will lead if you stick around. So please! Enjoy the 12th chapter of _The Time it All Began_!

~*~*~*~*~

The Mothers and Sons

Harry looked from Morgain to Mordred and back again not fully knowing what to do or say that would make Morgain come out of her panic. Arthur, oblivious to Morgains discomfort approached Slytherin, Lady Andrea and Mordred with delight. When Gryffindor arrived without you Sir, he said to Slytherin as they shook hands I believed you were not coming. Harry heard Morgain whimper slightly as the three men and woman approached the spot where they were standing...waiting.

"Nay Sire" Harry heard Slytherin say while wearing a false smile across his face "I just had to go a different path than Gryffindors party. I hope I have not displeased your Majesty."

"Tis fine Salazar, worry not", Arthur said happily making Harry wondered how someone could believe a man like Slytherin. Then again, he thought, f he had not known whom Slytherin truly was he would have believed the wizards honesty without a problem as well. "Ah and I see why you arrived late" he added and bowed slightly to Lady Andrea "Is this your family?" the King asked while looking at Andrea and Mordred.

Harry stiffened a chuckle at the thought of Slytherin being capable of loving someone.

"Sire, I would like you to meet Lady Andrea, shes a good friend of mine and agreed to come with me on this special day to your Majesty"

"And this young lad?" Arthur asked while giving Mordred a very inquisitive look.

"I am Mordred, milord." From what Harry could see from afar, Mordred was a proud young man with strong feature and a well built body. He resembled nothing to his father but Harry could see that most of his traits came from his mother. His dark eyes, Morgain's eyes, left Arthur and landed on Morgain. A faint smile appeared on his lips before turning back to the king. "Nay, my father is not Slytherin, although I would not mind for I've never known who my father is." He paused for a moment and looked back at Morgain. "Alas, I may not know who my father is but I have very clear who my mother is." His smile broadened while looking at Morgain.

"Morgain?" Arthur asked, sheer astonishment in his voice "She's your mother?"

"Aye, he's my son," said Morgain with a voice Harry did not recognize. "He's a son of Avalon, that's why he has no earthly father." Morgain added as if defying anyone willing to speak against her son. Mordred, as if taking it a cue from his mother, walked past Arthur towards Morgain, who was standing next to Harry, tall and proud.

"Mother." he said, his tone of voice dry and distant and for a second, Harry heard a hint of hatred in it as well. Mordred took a vow and kissed his mothers hand. As he witnessed this greeting between Morgain and her son, Harry wondered how there could be such strangeness between mother and child. He thought of his own mother who would have never been so cold towards him or let alone leave him at the age of three with someone else to raise him while she went off to live life.

"How fares my aunt Morgause?" Morgain asked while taking in her son, for the last time she had seen him he had only been a child of three winters still following her everywhere she went. However, time had taken its course and he was a man of his own, full of Morgause's teachings and ready to prove himself to be part of Arthur's court whether he knew that the King was his father or not.

"The lady does well in Orkney," responded Mordred "She has taken a liking in ruling the land as the only Queen."

"A woman ruling a country?" High Queen Guinevere chipped in after being ignored by everyone. "Morgause should have let her oldest son rule; God did not want women to rule but men. Lot would have not approved-"

"-Lot allowed Morgause to rule next to him as an equal when he was alive." Arthur interrupted his wife." I worry not, she is my aunt as well, and she is family just like this young man here! My nephew!" he exclaimed with delight, walked towards the dark youth and embraced him as he would a son." My sister may have kept you in hiding but I'm glad you came. Now tell me, do you plan to join my court as a knight? You may have to prove yourself first, but being of my sisters blood, I believe you are capable of doing so and more. What do you think Milady?" He asked Guinevere but she had stormed out of the courtyard when she could no longer hold her anger and hatred towards the heathen who was able to bare a child while she, a good Christian woman, had not.

"Well, it is getting late," Arthur announced, his face no longer as happy as it had been a few seconds before. "Let us go in and enjoy the feast!" The men roared with glee and hunger before marching up the stairs and towards the castles doors-Arthur and Mordred at the head whilst Morgain and Harry stayed hoping for a private word. "Are you alright?" whispered Harry.

"Yes, I'm fine Harry" she responded, "Right now I just wish to know what he's doing with Slytherin. Nothing good will come out from that. You very well know how that man works. He is up to something, I can feel it. Morgause is in it as well..."

"How can you be so sure your aunt is aware of Slytherins plans?" Harry asked.

:I know Morgause. She's ambitious...I have no doubt that she and Slytherin have had talks before regarding Mordred." She paused and narrowed her eyes "He must know who Mordred's father is."

"Wait. You cant be sure of that."

"I've got to find out." Morgain said, ignoring Harry "I shall ride to Orkney as-"

"Sister!" Arthurs voice came from the castles doors. King Arthur look stressed, Harry could tell, for his mood had changed when he noticed that his wife was gone from the courtyard. Not wanting to be in King Arthurs bad side, he looked at Morgain, smiled, and offered his arm to lead her up to the castle. We best go, Morgain, he said and the woman took his arms and allowed herself to be lead to the warmth.

* * *

Camelot's Great Hall was as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The big difference was that instead of the four tables for each house, Arthur's legendary round table took most of the halls space, sitting more than thirty people, and each chair around the it had a named carved on the back. Morgain explained to Harry that Guinevere's father, King Leodegrance, upon their wedding, gave the table to Arthur and that the names on the back of each chair was the name of a knight in the service of Arthur. Outside the area where the table was, smaller tables were placed for the many guests the King had that night

After persuading his Queen to leave the small church and eat, Arthur declared that he wanted his newly found nephew to sit to his left and seeing as the Queen was feeling ill and not coming down he wanted his adored sister to his right-the Queens usual seat. The feast went on without Queen Guinevere, although Harry could hear the whispers behind him regarding the barren Queen and how the witch's son (obviously referring to Morgain and Mordred) could take the throne if the Queen could not give birth to a boy before the kings death.

Some wondered why Arthur never left his Queen and married another woman that would give birth to the prince the land needed. The last thing some wanted, Harry could tell, was a man, son of a Priestess of Avalon and a witch to take a Christian throne. He moaned and wondered how can those people be any different that Voldemort. These people, he had accepted some time ago, would kill witches, wizards, and their children because they were afraid of their powers, and their heathen ways. Voldemort, on the other hand, killed muggles not from fear but because he felt superior to them and did it without any remorse.

He looked around at all the food and the small boy and his mother suddenly entered his mind. Because of the panic the priests spread around, those two, along with perhaps many others, had been shun from society. Harry looked at Morgain, who was talking to her cousin, Lancelot, and then to the King who was being entertained by Mordred's stories; it was his chance to leave. This was his chance to make a difference for someone who needed it and without taking his leave from the King; Harry got up and headed towards the stables.

"Going somewhere sire?" A small boy no more than twelve asked.

"Yes," Harry said while digging through his robes to find several gold coins. After a second or two he found two gold coins and gave them to the little boy

"You don't have to pay me, Sir," the boy said giving the coins back and looking around to see if anyone had seen him. "Tis me duty. I get paid two silver coins a week for this."

"Well then, go for my horse" Harry instructed. The little boy ran and after a minute came back with Harry's horse. Like a skilled rider, Harry mounted his horse, took ten gold coins out and handed them to the child. Merry Christmas And before the boy could do or say anything about it, Harry rode towards the town looking for the mother and child.

No one dared to stop him, at least not the knights protecting the castles gates. The town on the other hand was deserted, no one to stop him and no one to help him. It was dark and cold. He should have known that most of the people were in their homes by that hour and that it would have been better to wait till morning. After strolling around in the cold for a while, Harry finally came across a man that had come out looking for his cat.

"I'm looking for a woman," he said approaching the man.

"Sire my home is not a whore-house!" the man exclaimed.

"No!" Harry felt himself blush a little "No I'm looking for a mother and child. They were around her earlier today. If I am remembering correctly, she has red hair and green eyes. Her son has the same colour of hair. She called him David, the mother." The man looked thoughtful for a while, that was until he seemed to recall such pair.

"Why would you be looking for a witch?" The man asked, panicked.

"'Tis none of your business, good sir." Harry responded harshly. He was beginning to get irritated by the attitude some people had with the magical people.

"She's dangerous, that one is" the man stated "and so is her son! She slept with the devil and had that devil-child!"

"Where does she live?" Harry asked again, his irritation building.

"Onella and her devil-child live in the towns east outskirts. Best not deal with the devil though! But if you do, don't you dare come back!" The man advised whilst backing away, his eyes full of fear, before entering his little house and shutting the door behind him.

Harry grumble under his breath before dashing east towards the house. Within ten minutes Harry spotted a small cottage right outside the town. Its door, Harry noticed, was hanging almost for dear life from a hinge while its ceiling, made of straw, looked as if it was about to be blown away by the strong winds. Harry knocked on the door gently afraid of breaking it. No answer. He knocked once again and waited.

"Go away!" he heard a woman say.

"Please, let me help!"

"No," her voice was hysterical Just leave us alone. "We have not done anything. Please, just leave!"

Harry narrowed his eyes in thought. Should he just go in and explain who he is or wait until the morning and talk to her. Just when Harry was about to knock again, the door opened not by itself but by the little red-headed boy. "Hello" he said to Harry.

"Hi" Harry smiled.

"Lachlan no!" However, it was too late; Harry had already come in and closed the door behind him. He had to get them out of there, he thought. The little house was tiny and cold. The only thing that was lighting and warming the tiny room was a pair of thick candles in the middle of the rickety table they had. The rest of the furniture was a tiny bed and an old fur blanket.

"Lachlan?" Harry asked the woman "I thought his name was David."

"I'm David outside" the boy explained before the mother could utter a word. "But me names Lachlan Peverell. But who are you?"

"Well, me name is Har-Godric. Godric Gryffindor." He paused and looked at the mother who looked back at Harry terrified. "Please let me help you. If you really are a witch and your son is a wizard in the making, please let me help. I will give you a roof , food and warmth."

"Would we be away from them?" Lachlan asked.

"Them?"

"The townspeople," The mother responded "I call him David because it is a Christian name, but he is truly named after my father, a druid from the old Isle. They hate us here. A group of kids not long ago almost killed me boy when he accidentally levitated an apple. But... how can you help us?"

"Because I'm a wizard" Harry explained. He took out his wand and with one small swish and flick, Harry levitated the candles from the table and brought them towards where he was standing. "If you please let me, your son will be able to study and be a great wizard himself."

"And what would you want in return?" she asked. "I'm a barren woman so if you're looking for bastard children you will not be getting any from me."

"What? No!" Harry blushed. "I just want to help someone. I want to feel like I'm doing something meaningful while I'm here." The woman looked at Harry with doubt and then looked at her son who was mesmerized by Godric and his wand. She realized that in a few years her son would start developing his magic and if it was not controlled it could end in a horrible tragedy. She also knew that if they stayed in Camelot, the townspeople would immediately blame her Lachlan if cattle died or a child disappeared. She had to make a decision, she thought. Perhaps the Goddess was giving this answer her after all the prayers and small offerings.

"Very well," she finally answered. "We will go with you. But be warned, I may not have a wand like you, but I am a daughter of the Holy Isle, I know how to defend myself and my child"

Harry smiled. "Worry not, nothing will happen to you nor Lachlan" Harry opened the door and allowed the mother and child walk out the little house hand in hand. "But wait, you know who I am...what is your name, madam?"

"Onella Peverell: she answered and for the first time since Harry had seen her, she had smiled widely. Harry helped Onella mount his horse and after realizing how cold the night had gotten, Harry took his cloak off and wrapped the child with it before placing him in front of his mother. Within minutes, all three of them rode back towards the castle (Harry walking besides them) and whilst on their way, Harry saw that the man that had helped him was looking out his window and crossed himself when they all strolled by. After a few quiet minutes, Onella revealed to Harry that she did not know whom the father of Lachlan was considering the boy was conceived during the Beltane rites and that is why the town shunned her. It was difficult, she explained, to get a small job when everyone thought you as evil.

Talking, Harry realized, had made the travel seem less long but was glad to finally arrive the courtyard for it meant that soon he would take his boots off. Harry heaved Lachlan, who had fallen asleep under Harrys cloak, off the horse and then handed him to his mother. His plan was to place his tired horse back in the stable and then head to castle and see if Morgain was still awake.

Just when Harry was about to lead his horse towards the stables, Harry saw a figure wobbling slowly towards them

"Worry not, Sire" He heard the man say, his voice raspy and somewhat familiar. After what seemed a great struggle, the man got to where Harry was standing, vowed awkwardly at him and then took the reins before talking back to the stables. Thanks to the torches around the courtyard, Harry was able to see the mans features just before he turned to leave.

His heart could have stopped. Or perhaps he was mistaken.

But how could he mistake those grey eyes, the long, black hair the sadness in his look.

"I thought you were dead..." were the only words Harry could utter at the stable keeper as he walked away.

* * *

Somewhat of a cliff-hanger! Expect a two deaths in the future chapters! Which I TRULY plan on updating in a week or so. If people are still interested in the story that is. Please review. I begs you! *makes a puppy face*


	13. The Death of Innocents

**The Death of Innocents **

The man gave Harry a peculiar look but said nothing. He, on the other hand, was rooted to the ground unable to believe what his eyes were seeing. He wanted to shout out his name, to find out if it was him, but Harry was in so much shock that all he could do was stare at the man as he walked further and further away from him-his horse by his side. "No, come back" was all he could muster, yet it had not been loud enough for the man to hear.

'_Go! What are you doing? Go to him!' _a little voice inside his head said, however Harry did nothing. His rational side was telling him that it was not him because he had died thanks to that veil Ravenclaw had made. And if his rational side was right, dead people do not come back from the dead.

"Lord Gryffindor!" he heard someone shout but did not react to it. He was not Gryffindor; he was Harry Potter, a sixteen year old who once again felt that old pain of the loss of his Godfather. Perhaps he was Sirius' ancestors, his logical-self thought, which is why that man has such resemblance. Yet something still bothered him about that man...the way he walked...the way he stood...

"Lord Gryffindor!" Harry sighed and turned towards the source of the voice. A young girl with long light-brown braided hair was approaching him as fast as her feet could take her. She was dressed in a simple yet worn down blue tunic, Harry noticed, meaning she was a servant of King Arthur. Onella, who was looking at the newcomer with a bit of fright, backed away a little bit.

"Lord Gryffindor, I'm glad to see you sire" the girl said, her breath short. "Lady Morgaine, sir!"

Harry's stomach dropped. Something had happened while he was gone from the castle and from the girl's expression, something very dreadful had happened to Morgaine specifically. He feared that one of the knights had drank too much wine and unsheathe his sword against her. "Is Lady Morgaine alright?"

"She started screaming, milord," the girl said while crossing herself. Harry, from the corner of his eye saw how Onella shook her head at the girl after she crossed herself. Oblivious to Onella and her child, the girl kept talking as she shivered with cold. "She was fine, talking to our Lord and King, but I saw how all of the sudden she went colourless and wide eyed before she started to scream non-stop. She kept yelling that there was blood upon the Great Hall. She was hysterical, the Lady was, and crying. T'was the King that calmed her down in the end." she explained. "However, she kept shivering as if she were in the middle of a winter storm with no clothing. It was then when the King and Sir Lancelot decided to take her to her room and the King instructed me that as soon as you appeared to tell you about what happened and to go to the second landing, where you'll find his majesty and his sister."

Harry wondered what kind of vision Morgaine had had in order to frighten her so. Before running up to the castle, Harry instructed the girl to give a room to his companions, for they were friends of his. The girl nodded, but Harry saw how she looked uneasy at the sight of Onella and her son. He was, in part, glad that he was in a good station that no one dared to neither contradict him nor challenge his decisions. The only people that were above him was King Arthur and his wife and perhaps some other lords. He was, however, afraid that the girl would send word to the High Queen regarding such "guests" into her castle...a seemly queen would never allow such thing happen.

Harry found Lancelot and King Arthur outside Morgaine's room talking zealously about Morgaine and magic and what could be ailing her.  
"Perhaps it was Demons," Arthur explained in a whisper thinking they were alone when Harry was just a few steps below in the staircase. "Perhaps I can ask Father Octavian to bless her and hopefully that will help her." Lancelot decided to keep quiet when he saw Gryffindor walking towards them and dared not agree with Arthur about the thought of bringing a priest to bless Morgaine. Harry stopped in front of the king and bowed. All Arthur and Lancelot did was move aside to let him pass and without crossing a word he entered Morgain's room, his heart was pounding hard against his chest. Something was not right. He found Morgaine sitting on her bed being fuzzed over by a couple of ladies-in-waiting Arthur had dismissed for the time being from Guinevere's household to help his sister.

"Please leave," Morgaine instructed as she saw Harry approach her. The three women made a curtsy and left the room without saying a word or looking at him in the eyes as they left. "Good to see you're still alive," She said a weak smile on her face. She looked pale compared to her usual dark skin and, Harry realized as he sat on the rickety chair next to her bed, she had beads of sweat on her forehead but her hands were cool to the touch."You left, all of the sudden."

"I felt like doing something good for someone," he replied as the put a hand gently on top of Morgaine's hand. "Are you alright, Morgaine?"

She smiled "Yes..." however, she then shook her head and closed her eyes "no...No, I am not. They do not believe me for who believes the King's evil witch sister.." Morgaine laughed cynically before going on a fit of coughs. "However,I saw Arthur's hall covered in blood. A lot of it." Her voice was shook but continued nonetheless, "I could not see well as my vision was cloudy but I could hear the screams. I heard Arthur say 'arrest him' followed by the yells of angry men and the sobs of women." She paused as tears began to roll down her cheek. The last thing Harry had wanted to do was to upset Morgaine further and now he felt awkward as he watched his mentor cry while he held her hand with no clue as to what to do. "I could smell the blood and when I glanced down on my hands...I saw that they were covered in blood...the only thing I could see were my bloody hands."

Harry was speechless; the Morgaine he knew was always cool, calm and collected, always ready to chide him over something he had done wrong and who was always guarding her thoughts and feelings very well. The Morgaine before him was weak and broken down. He wanted to say something, to reassure her that everything was all but he no words came to him. In the end, he knew, no matter what he would say to make her better nothing would make her forget the sight she had received as a warning of something to come."Where did you run off to?" Morgaine asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, right" However, Harry was not able to answer her question for when he opened his mouth a gust of wind blew the window open startling both Harry and Morgaine. As a reflex, Harry drew his wand but then grasped at the fact that he was pointing his wand to a ghost, or so he thought. Right in front of him stood the Lady of the Lake. Her figure was transparent yet nonetheless she still looked terrifying and powerful even when she resembled a ghost.

"Are you dead?" Harry wanted to blurt out but kept silent; her eyes fixed on Morgaine alone.

"Morgaine..." her voice was distant but clear, "Hold on my daughter, I'll be there soon. Do not despair." And with that, her figure was gone.

Morgaine stared, just as Harry did, on the spot where Viviane's apparition had been. "She's coming..." Morgain whispered with a small smile on her face. Harry knew that as much hatred she said to have for the Lady of the Lake, Morgaine still had love for Viviane despite everything she had done. "If you don't mind, Harry...I wish to sleep. The vision and the traveling have worn me out..."

"No, please do so," Harry said however Morgaine had not heard a word for the small woman had fallen asleep almost immediately. Feeling glad that Morgaine could finally get some sleep, Harry stole out of the room decided that it was best to warn Arthur that he was going to have more visitors. His only problem was explaining how he knew that Viviane was on her way. Once outside Morgaine's bedchamber he saw that neither Lancelot nor the King were around waiting for him to bring news of Morgain so he figured they had retired to bed; it was late. He sighed as he realized how tired he was himself. He had ridden all day from Hogwarts to Camelot, and had had little to no rest at all.

He walked slow and quietly, in hope to wake no one. The corridors were just like Hogwarts; however, these walls were darker and colder than the castle. He felt nostalgic all of the sudden and wondered what Ron and Hermione were up to without him and wondered if they had a clue of what had happened to him. He hoped dearly that his friends and the Weasleys were all fine. His heart ached. He wanted to go home; he was tired of living a life that was not his. He missed the classes, of being the student and not the teacher. He missed everyone, including making fun of Malfoy and insulting Snape's greasy hair along with Ron.

"-it may not be that easy, love" Harry stopped short, his thoughts interrupted. On his way to his chamber, he had walked by a door that was ajar.

"My dear, it will be." Harry recognized the low, cold voice: Slytherin. "Mordred is Morgaine's son but has Queen Morgause's teachings. He may be a dirty half blood but now he is our only way to the throne. The boy already thinks Arthur is old and incompetent of being Britain's ruler, all we need to do is get Arthur to see that his stupid wife will not bring him a son and that Mordred is his only heir."

"Perhaps we should not meddle with the matters of the Goddess," the woman said with a frightened voice. " It was She who placed Arthur upon the throne; it should be Her to bring him down."

"Andrea," Slytherin sounded impatient. "If we do not do this, the Goddess and Avalon will be lost to these Christian idiots and their priests who are willing to burn us for witchcraft. We need to do this for our kind and our child that you carry." Harry made a face at the thought of Slytherin having children.

"What about the Lady of the Lake?" Lady Andrea asked, fright in her tone of voice.

"Believe it or not, my darling, but it was the Lady's plan that the child of Morgaine and Arthur to become king." a chill ran down Harry's spine. "However, she did not plan to have him fostered by the Dark Queen Morgause who is ruthless in every way." He chuckled "Did you know that she thinks that Mordred will make her queen when Mordred becomes King?"

They both laughed. Harry, sick to his stomach, left quietly to his chamber making a mental note to tell Morgaine all what he had heard in hope that she will put a stop to Slytherin's plan. Perhaps, he realized as he plopped into his own bed, Morgaine's vision had to do with whatever Slytherin and Lady Andrea were planning so if he could somehow stop it from happening then the vision would not come true.

"Hopefully..." He said as he drifted to a troubled dream.

* * *

'_I am too old for this...' _Viviane thought _'It should be Morgaine on my place doing this. She should be Lady of the Lake by now so I could just move on...' _The Lady of the Lake rode on a small pony towards Camelot, only accompanied by a guard from the island, though no one dared to neither rob nor attack the Lady of the Lake. Taliesin had gone ahead to Camelot in promise to warn Arthur that the Lady was coming for an audience while she made a brief stop to visit an old friend: Pricilla, the foster mother to her son, Balan. She was tired, she could not deny, however, as Lady of the Lake she could not allow any one to see neither her fatigue nor hunger. "The farmhouse is just down the hill, madam," the Tribesman said. Viviane merely nodded in acknowledgement and continued on the snowy road. Her thoughts were once again on Morgaine. Last she had heard of her, she was teaching young Harry in the art of ancient sorcery. Viviane had hoped that through teaching Harry and Godric's students in his school would make her want to come back to her own true place in Avalon. However, she had not succeeded. At least not as of yet.

Adrianus had reported that Harry had indeed old blood within him for he had mastered riding horses at a great speed. The old knight stated on his letter to the Lady that he was ready to battle upon his horses whenever Arthur or Hogwarts needed him. His fighting too had gotten better. His sword balanced well upon his hand and was fast upon his feet, Adrianus said. The only thing he was lacking was his magic for he had yet to give it form and patience. She was confident that Morgaine was a capable tutor but was not as confident when it came to the lad. Viviane, in truth, feared that the boy was not ready.

_'But he must be ready' _she thought as they came into the gate of the farmhouse, '_he is meant to save both Avalon and Camelot along with Mordred and Morgain..._'

"Lady!" Viviane turned as she descended from her pony and saw that both Gawan, a fair-skinned man with graying hair and built of a bear, and Balan, a young dark man, true descended from the Isle, with strong arms, were approaching her. "Dear mother" Balan said, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Lady, I am glad to see you have made it, even in this winter evening," Gawan, husband to Pricilla and foster father to Balan, said.

"Pricilla and I grew up together," Viviane said, and it was then that the Lady felt very old. "It is fitting for me to help her."

Both men guided Viviane into the house and took her into the dinning chamber where the lady was able to sit by the fire to warm up while waiting for Pricilla to wake up. She ate very little despite the hunger she previously had and resolved to eat the warm soup while Gawan told her the sad news. Viviane found out that the herbs and potions she had left behind the previous summer no longer worked on her old friend and that most recently she seemed to be in more pain every day that passed by. '_So it has come to this...to play the death crone for my old friend..._"

The chamber was all quiet, the two men and woman each in their thoughts, until they were startled by a shriek that was full of pain coming from above the dinning chamber. "Oh...my poor little mother" Balan whispered as all three walked towards Pricilla's chamber. When they entered, they found Balin, Gawan's and Pricilla's blood son, by his mother's bedside whispering to her that she was going to get better with God's help. Viviane asked all of them to leave and proceeded to check on the dying woman. While doing that, both women enjoyed talking about when they were both young girls, more so than what Viviane had liked.

"Lady...I cannot do this any more. There's so much pain," she cried "Sometimes, I wished that last summer I have had the bravery jump off a cliff in order to not be in this pain.

"Do not worry my dear sister," Viviane said while stroking her forehead "you do not if you don't want to."

"Please..." Pricilla whispered with tears rolling down her cheek.

"You must say your farewells to your husband and sons," Viviane stated, fighting the tears that were threatening to come, "You must bless them."

Pricilla's eyes brightened a little, a small smile on her face "Aye, I should..." Viviane clasped the dying woman's hand and squeezed gently, her tears already betraying her command. "I will promise you no more pain, my dear"

"I believe you..." Viviane left the room and told Gawan of Pricilla's condition and that there was absolutely nothing she could do and that Pricilla already had taken a decision. Gawan cried but understood that Pricilla, nonetheless, was going to die soon so why allow her to be in pain for moons to come. She asked all three men to talk to their mother, for it was going to be their last time, and allowed them some privacy while she fixed Pricilla's potion. When she returned, she found Pricilla whispering something to Balin while Gawan and Balan watched their faces full of grief.

"I love you, my son," she whispered as Balin stood up. She looked at Balan and smiled at him. "I love you too, foster-son, you were so good to me. Please..."she gazed at both of them. "Take care of each other." Not being able to talk, both lads merely nodded.

"I have your medicine, my friend," Viviane said gently as she lowered the potion to Pricilla's lips. The woman flinched with the pain but nonetheless drank it. "Time to say good night and rest."

"Thank you Lady, bless you and your Goddess."

Viviane nodded, tears falling freely down her cheek, and kissed Pricilla on the cheek. "Come, let's let her rest," she whispered as she ushered Balan and Balin out the chamber, leaving only Gawan; it was only right.

"God must have heard our prayers and sent you to us, Lady" Balin stated as he took a chair by the fire in the dinning chamber. "With you here poor little mother will be better soon, will she not, lady?" Viviane could say nothing, she only stared.

"Balin" Balan said slowly, afraid that his brother had not understood what had happened. "There was nothing the Lady could not do."

"But you are skilled in magic and lore," Balin protested.

"There was nothing I could do...nor your God." Vivian said, putting a hand on Balin's shoulder.

"But-"

"Hush brother," Balan uttered, "would you have wanted for mother to suffer any longer?"

"But you said you could put an end to her suffering," Balin cried, shoving Viviane's hand away.

"The only cure for her illness is merciful," Viviane stated as calmly as she could muster.

"You evil bitch!" Balin shouted, "Evil murderer, you and your fiend-goddess"

"Quiet" Gawan commanded when he entered the room. His face was full of grief and it was then Viviane knew that Pricilla had gone to meet her God.

"Father," Balin came forward. "We have a murdered in this household" Balin pointed a finger to Viviane. "She has sacrificed mother to her evil goddess!"

"How dare you insult my mother with such words," Balan came forward, clear anger in his face.

"Quiet, the both of you," Gawan mumbled once again. "Balin, don't you see...your mother blessed the lady, 'tis not her wrong doing but your mother's wishes."

"No!" Balin shouted, "Mother was a good woman, a Christian woman. She would've never agreed."

"Balin...!" Gawan shouted, tired of arguing with his son.

"I see that the two of you are against me," Bain exclaimed at both his father and brother. "I will not be sleeping under the same roof as my mother's slayer." and with that, Balin stormed out of the household into the night.

* * *

Viviane sat on the cold stone at the foot of her bed. It had been a tiring night, and a sorrowful one at that too, that all she wanted to do was rest. However, before heading to her chamber, she had asked a serving woman to bring her a large basin full of fresh rainwater; frightened of the magic Viviane might do to her and the whispers she had heard of about Pricilla's death, the girl delivered what the lady had asked of her. When the deed was done, she excited the room as fast as her legs could take her leaving Viviane alone once again. Once the door was closed behind the girl, Viviane removed the bone pin from her long hair and allowed the dark yet graying curls fall freely upon her bare shoulders and back. She clasped her sleeping gown she was wearing tight against her chest, looked down upon the basin and closed her eyes allowing her mind to wonder until the Sight gave her what she wanted.

She saw a great battle to come, bodies were everywhere on the field and the sense of evil was fast upon her. A mist clouded her vision and when it cleared, she saw a young man, dark hair and eyes seated upon a throne of what Viviane could see was made of human bodies. He was wearing a crown upon his head and standing next to him was a robbed figured in all black, his face covered, and to his other side was a woman holding the hand of a child who could not be more than two winters; he too was wearing a crown. The fog came upon her again and she was back to the battleground. She saw a young boy with fair skin, long raven hair and piercing green eyes battling two shadows to save his life. In one hand she saw Excalibur's sister and Ceridwen's sword Awen, and in the other a thin but powerful wand.

"Mother, please..." she heard a familiar voice cry. The scene changed again and Viviane saw Morgaine upon a bed. She looked frightened and ill. She was in Camelot; Viviane realized as the saw the flag upon the room and her company: Godric Gryffindor.

"Hold on my daughter, I'll be there soon. Do not despair." and with that the vision vanished and she was once again in her chamber. Deciding to go to Camelot immediately after the funeral, Viviane headed to bed where she drifted into a dream full of battles and a corrupt king.

The following morning, Viviane headed to Pricilla's funeral and after she bid her farewell to her son and Gawan. After a few words with her son, Viviane departed towards Camelot with her escort. She hoped that Balan would keep the promise he had made upon her departure: not to quarrel with his foster brother in her name.

* * *

"So what did she say?" Harry asked Onella. Both were walking just outside the castle's gates enjoying the little sun the winter day had given them. He had attempted on going to Morgaine to talk about what he had heard but was only shooed away by a lady-in-waiting saying that Morgaine was still asleep. It was then he decided to find Onella and have breakfast with her and see how her night had been. However, when he had arrived to Onella's chamber he was surprise to find Queen Gwenivere exiting the chamber; her ladies right behind her. On her way out, she gave Harry-Godric- a smile but her eyes said the opposite.

"She only asked who I was and the name of me child," Onella answered shrugging her shoulders. "She then...went to say that as long as I am in her household I am to go to mass." She shuddered, Harry did not know if it was because she was cold or because she had been told to go to a Christian mass "She does not like me...the queen"

"Yes, I guess I could say the same thing of her feelings towards me," Harry chuckled "how is your son?" he asked as they walked pass the gate back towards the castle.

Onella smiled. "Sir Adrianus took a liking to him and offered to give the lad a tour of the stables and weaponry." Before Harry had a chance to comment, a man came through the gate yelling in pure horror. His face, Harry noticed, was covered in blood and he seemed to be carrying a sack on his arms "Please, help us" the man cried to the guards who were now running up to him. He felt to his knees, screaming and yelling and it was then Harry realized that the sack was not a sack but a body of a small girl. He looked at Onella who, too, had spotted the dead girl in the man's arms. "Stay here" he ordered her before running towards the man, making sure that both his sword and wand were with him.

"T'was the devil that did this!" The man shriek, "You have to help up! That man will kill more if no one does something." The guards nodded and without any questions ran towards the town of Camelot, one of them had sent a page to the king alerting him of the chaos at hand before mounting to his horse and leaving.

"She has no marks on her..." Harry noticed as he examined the body, a chill running down his spine. The man looked at him with mad eyes.

"He was the devil's sorcerer; he did this to my little girl!" The man spat and without thinking about it, Harry ran to the stables and got on the horse nearest to the door. He heard the keeper cry out in protest but Harry paid no heed. He needed to get to town as fast as possible before anyone else was hurt. On his way, other knights who had heard the news joined Harry but he knew that they were useless. No matter how many of them went to help, they had to chance against the enemy.

And his thoughts were confirmed as soon as he saw the scenery.

On the center of dead bodies-guards and townspeople alike-stood Rafer Malfoy.

"You all deserve to die," He yelled as he pointed his wand to a father who was protecting his family. Harry dismounted his horse and stood between Rafer and the scared family. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry asked, on hand ready to draw his wand out the other upon Rafer's wrist. His face was smeared with not only blood but also tears and dirt. His hair was a bird's nest and his eyes were wild.

"These bastards!" Rafer cried in despair "It was their fault. These bastards killed my dear wife and my boy. He was so young," he said before chocking on his tears. Harry's stomach knotted in shock. He had never met neither his wife nor son but he felt pity for the man standing in front of him "Stupid, ignorant filth! They reject the Goddess and kill us all because their God. They deserve to die, all of them. To suffer like my family did," He paused and looked at Harry, his face full of grief, "Slytherin was right, any to have their dirty blood flowing through their veins does not deserve to be in our world."

"Rafer, please" Harry pleaded, "put your wand down."

"No! I'm sorry Lord Gryffindor but please stand aside" and with a strong push, Harry was knocked down on the ground. The knights, who were standing and waiting for Harry to calm Rafer down, came towards the mad man, swords drawn ready to strike him down. However, as Harry had predicted, a jet of purple light sent all four of them flying knocking them out completely on the moment of impact. Rapidly, Harry drew his wand out and fired a Stupefy spell but missed. "Don't you see, Lord Gryffindor...these people are dirt. They are not worth defending."

"You're wrong," Harry protested, his mind was racing, "we'll die out without them"

"Impossible" He pointed his wand at Harry to curse him but Harry managed to roll over on his side to dodge it. He then stood up and fired jinxes at Rafer but he was a lot faster than Harry had ever imagined. Rafer, not bothered about his life anymore, charged towards Harry, sword he had picked from a dead knight in hand. With the speed Adrianus had taught him, Harry too drew his sword just in time to block Rafer's blow. He held the sword high up to prevent Rafer's sword from slashing him half and saw that he had an open opportunity. He kicked Malfoy hard on the stomach making him topple over and land on the ground. Harry's arms were already beginning to ache but nonetheless he drew his sword up and charged at the already standing Malfoy. Their swords clashed again but this time Harry managed to move his opponent's sword to the side however Malfoy quick to recover and attacked Harry once more.

This time around, he was not fast enough and received a slash on his upper left arm. It burned and quickly felt the sleeve of his shirt get sticky with blood. Rafer took advantage of Harry's pain and distraction and proceeded to knock his sword on to the ground with a spell. "I'm so sorry Lord Gryffindor...but they deserve this," Harry who was not as quick as Rafer did not manage to raise his wand on time to deflect the spell. The next thing he knew he was in the air, wand still in his hands. He hit the ground with a sick thud and felt a quick throbbing pain on his head.

The impact had been so severe, Harry's vision started to darken but just before he passed out, he felt someone next to him and taking his wand away from him.

"Expelliarmus" someone shouted but Harry knew no more.

* * *

Harry's head felt like it was on fire and for a split second wondered why he was in such great pain. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself back in his room in Arthur's castle. A fire was lit for him, yet he still felt cold despite the fact that a fur blanket covered him. He brought his hand to his left temple, where the pain was coming from and found a bandage neatly covering his wound. He sighed. He knew at least that he had lost the battle against Rafer but what he did not know was who had saved him and stopped the crazed man.

Harry closed his eyes just in time when someone opened the door to his chamber. Harry opened his eyes once more- the man took no notice of him-and watched as the servant placed a goblet and some food on the small table by the fire "Thank you" Harry managed to say but flinched; even talking hurt him.

The man turned to face Harry and even with the fire behind him, which created a shadow about him, he was able to recognize that it was the same man as the previous night. He was the one that had taken his horse when he had arrived with Onella. The one that looked so much like him...Harry's heart began to beat fast as he stared at the man in front of him. "Sire" the man bowed and moved towards the door.

'_Don't let him leave' _the voice inside Harry said.

"Sirius Black, wait" Harry protested "Do not leave." The man turned slowly around and faced Harry; one hand was already on the doorknob. His expression was blank...until confusion and anger took over him. With three paces, he was standing next to Harry's bed, wand at the ready to curse him if needed.

"How did you know my name?"

* * *

Hey! Err...yeah, its been a while, hasn't it. You guys shame me, really...every day I check the status of my HP/Sailor Moon fic and see the hits on this story go up. And I feel horrible. However, here it is! Honestly...I had to re-read it from the beginning and now I'm not sure if I can continue with my previous notes. SO! I I were to update...it will be a while. Specially when I plan to update Sailor Moon M soon. Just so you guys know, I updated this from my work's computer...making it hard to check on grammar and spelling...so yeah...I'll be re-reading through this when I get home and be able to fix stuff more thoroughly. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! This LONG, waited chapter! Thank you!


End file.
